Love's Complications
by Vegetas Vixen -reboot
Summary: Pan grows close to Vegeta as he takes her on as a student. Starts with Pan as a young child growing into a young woman. I wrote this many many years ago, not sure if it stills stands up. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A New Student

It was early in the morning and Pan could feel the heat from sun on her face as it shone through the window into her second storey bedroom. She could hear the birds singing their beautiful morning song. The world was waking up another day.

Pan slowly walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes trying desperately to rouse herself. She let out a huge silent yawn as her body made one last attempt to go back to bed and continue to slumber. She suddenly saw her father standing at the bottom of the stairs, in his suit with his briefcase hanging lazily in his grip by his side. He must have been talking to her mother who she knew had to be in the kitchen sending her farewell before he left, not to return until long after the sun had left us.

Pan rushed down the stairs two steps at a time, suddenly wide awake. He must have heard that fifth stair creak as it always does as he turned around and smiled warmly at his daughter. Pan quickly closed the distance between them.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Pan asked her father while she pulled on the leg of his trousers. Gohan turned around and look down at his daughter who was fighting desperately for his attention. He picked her up quickly and held her under her arms in front of him. Pan giggled and smiled innocently at her father. She was only four and yet she had complete control over her father.

"Pan honey, I'm going to Capsule Corp," Gohan told her matter-of-factly. Pan's grin widened tenfold at the mention of Capsule Corp. She started squirming around in excitement. "I wanna come, I wanna come!" She started a continuous childish chorus. Gohan sighed defeated, he knew there was no point arguing. She would just start crying and Videl would get angry. Better to just agree.

"Okay, okay, you can come," Gohan told her defeated. Pan immediately stopped her whining and smiled widely in triumphant. She jumped out of his arms and ran out of sight. Gohan watched her confused. She ran up the stairs as quickly as she could and ran back into her room.

She immediately started pulling clothes out of her drawers and upon finding her favourite dress roughly pulled it free. She then began to struggle to get her tiny head and arms to fit into their appropriate holes. Next she pulled on her socks and grabbed her shoes from the closet. Finally she picked up her favorite doll off the bed and ran back down to Gohan. She stood in front of him and looked up and him smiling even more satisfied with how quickly she managed to get herself ready without any help, despite the fact she could hardly breathe from over exertion.

"Ready," she announced. Gohan struggled not to laugh, and managed to smile down at her before getting down on his knees. He took Pan's red bow and fixed it neatly in her hair before straightening up her dress and tying the sash at the back. Finally he got her to sit down as he slipped her shiny red shoes onto her feet and buckled them securely. Once he thought Pan was presentable he picked her up and stood her on her feet, before he got back to his feet. 

"Pan Princess, why are you bringing your doll?" Gohan inquired after noticing it propped under her arm. Pan looked up at her father confused as if he was stupid. Gohan was taken aback. 

"I'm going to play with Trunks and Goten," Pan told him as if pointing out the obvious. Gohan quickly placed his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. She looked up at him puzzled with her hands on her hips.

"What?!" Pan asked in frustration.

"Pan, I don't think that the boys want to play with dolls," Gohan told her. Pan's face fell immediately. Gohan kneeled down on one knee so that he could be at her level. He lifted her chin with finger so he could see into her sad eyes. "They are too busy training, Pan," Gohan continued. Pan nodded as if she understood, but inside she was screaming with confusion and anger.

"Well let's go then," Gohan stood up cheerfully. Pan nodded and sniffed. Gohan bent down and lifted Pan into his arms and held her close to his chest. Pan did the same with her dolly. She still wanted to take it with her, despite what her father told her. 

"Bye Mummy!" Pan yelled from her father's arms, as she began to cheer up. Videl yelled her farewell from the kitchen. Gohan opened the door and looked up into the sky. The white clouds were passing slowly over the sun and it cast a shadow over them. Gohan sighed almost silently to himself before taking off and passing the clouds until they hung below them.

Gohan held her closer to him still as he sped up toward the Capsule Corp Compound. He had to do some extra work for Bulma over the weekend. He was an important member of her engineering team. He was the chief engineer in charge of new projects. He was a high position manager of sorts who only answered to Bulma and her father before he passed away. They were about to a have a huge breakthrough and they could feel it. Bulma and Gohan were very alike in their commitment to their jobs, and so in feeling so close to a solution in this new project they wanted to continue until it was solved. If that meant working in the weekend, neither one would refuse to give up their spare time.

Finally they touched down and Gohan carefully placed his daughter on the damp grass. Pan giggled as she looked at her hair. Flying at high speeds was not a good idea if you wanted to keep your hair neat. The wind has caused knots and debris to stick in random places.

"Oh come here," Gohan laughed as well as he tried to fix her hair, by pulling out the twigs and leaves. Pan kept hitting her father's hand away in annoyance as he pulled her hair. Finally he believed that she was presentable and stood back up. Pan was playing with her doll's hair in the manner and stopped as well.

Pan looked up at Gohan smiling wide as she grabbed his hand so they could walk in together. Gohan had to lean down to hold her hand as he was a very tall young man. Pan skipped happily at his side until they made it inside the Brief's home. They both heard quick steps getting closer and closer until she appeared around the corner.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan said cheerfully as he looked at a very stressed out Bulma. "I guess I am really needed then," Gohan added up the situation. Bulma just sighed loudly and nodded.

"Gohan, thank kami you're here. Come on," Bulma burst out as she grabbed his hand and lead him away quickly. Gohan was pulled free of Pan's grip. Pan blinked a few times in bewilderment as she was left standing alone in the kitchen. Eventually curiosity set in and she began to walk around the kitchen and then moved on into the lounge.

Pan spun around suddenly after she heard a huge noise. With her dolly held close she walked to the entrance-way and opened the door. She stepped outside and began to run in an attempt to find the source of the very loud noise. Most young children would be afraid of such a thing, but Pan was a very stubborn and curious little girl. After a few minutes of running she slowed to a walk in an effort to not be noticed. Finally she saw Trunks and Goten and they were playing. Pan ran toward them excited, because she wanted to play too. However they were not playing, only in her eyes in was.

"Stop, Goten!" Trunks yelled suddenly at the top of his lungs. Goten came to an immediate halt midair when he heard Trunks call out. He looked down and saw Pan standing below him on the grass. Goten returned to the ground as Trunks reached the ground as well and ran over to them both.

"Pan, what were you doing?!" Trunks yelled angrily at the young girl. He and Goten were teenagers now, and they both saw Pan as an annoying obligation that got in the way of their training. They were both occasional babysitters, and it was a chore they both not fans of. Pan sniffed as she fought back her tears, after Trunks' angry burst.

"I just wanted to play too, Trunks!" She yelled back upset, but she was really confused. Trunks looked at Goten as if was his fault that she was here because they were related. Goten just shrugged before Trunks' eyes returned back to the distraction.

"Pan we weren't playing. We were training," Trunks explained to her. Pan looked even more confused now. Which made Trunks sigh; he wanted to get back to training.

"What's training," Pan suddenly asked after she had thought about. Trunks just looked at her as if she was stupid.

"It doesn't matter, you're too young to understand," Trunks pointed out to her. Pan's tears began to reappear as Trunks sighed again. He was always getting told off for upsetting Pan.

"Are you hungry, Pan? Trunks asked her to change the subject, and an attempt to get rid of her.

"No," Pan sniffed. Trunks looked at Goten and smiled as he raised his power level. Goten got the idea and raised his level as well. Pan was too young to read power levels; she didn't even know what a power level was.

Trunks and Goten shot up into the sky and looked down at Pan. "Hey, that's not fair!" Pan screamed loudly. "I want to play!" She yelled again.

"You can't, you're too young, Pan. Go and play with your dolly," Trunks laughed before launching an attack at Goten. The two boys were laughing stupidly as they continued to spar. Pan couldn't reach them up in the sky, and after a few seconds she couldn't even see them as they were moving too fast for her eyes to see.

Eventually Pan walked off crying as she held her doll extremely close for her own comfort. She walked back to the house alone watching her shoes shine in the early morning sunlight. She went inside and made her way back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. After awhile she became bored with being alone and she decided to look around again.

She crept up the stairs as quiet as a mouse and tip toed down the corridor. Pan was busy looking at the pattern on the roof as she bumped into something hard in her path. Pan looked down frightened that she had done something wrong or broken something.

"What the hell, Gohan's brat," Vegeta spoke to himself. Some tiny giggling interrupted his thoughts.

"You said a naughty word," Pan laughed. Vegeta hmphed and looked down at the tiny girl. If he engaged her in conversation now he would never get rid of her, and Bulma would probably make him watch the girl for the rest of day, and that meant restricted training time.

"I know lots of naughty words," Vegeta smirked as he told her, before attempting to push passed her. Pan giggled even louder now. Vegeta couldn't help but smile down at her. He stopped in his tracks as he had been roped in by her innocent charm.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Vegeta asked her finally. Pan was still giggling and Vegeta got annoyed. He growled low in his throat and Pan shut up immediately. She knew not to make the angry man mad. Her father had always told her to leave the angry man alone.

"Daddy's working, so I came to play with Trunks and Goten," Pan said quietly. Vegeta looked down at the tiny confused girl. Stupid thing actually thought his son would play with her. Trunks was probably outside training right this minute, which is what he should be doing.

"Well why aren't you playing with them?" Vegeta asked frustrated as he began to walk away from her in attempt to get away and train in the Gravity Room. He heard the tiny footsteps behind him and cursed under his breath. He hadn't planned on her following him.

"They said they are training and that I can't because I'm too young and because I don't understand and then Trunks said I should just play with my doll and then he laughed and then they started fighting in the air and then..." Pan told Vegeta before he cut her off.

"Stop it!" He roared in anger. Pan sniffed quietly before she started to cry. Vegeta softened a bit as he looked down at the upset child. "Stop crying, brat," He told her a little less angry. Pan slowly stopped. Vegeta grabbed her doll from her and held it just out of her reach.

"Why aren't you playing with your doll then?" Vegeta smirked evilly as she jumped up and down trying to get the doll from him. Pan was getting very angry as he dangled the doll in front of her. Suddenly he felt a very small rise in her power level, even though her original power was extremely weak. Vegeta looked down at the girl surprised as an idea began to formulate in his mind; an idea that he should not be having; a thought in his minds eye that he should not have listened to.

"If you want it then you will have to hit me," Vegeta laughed. This was his test. Pan stopped jumping and looked at Vegeta confused. "Go on, hit me, brat," Vegeta pushed her further. "As hard as you can".

"I'm not allowed to hit people," Pan told him.

"And why not?" Vegeta goaded her.

"Because it's naughty," Pan answered.

"Who told you that?" Vegeta pushed her further. Pan looked away from Vegeta. She was feeling intimidated. She began to play nervously with her hands. "Well?"

"Daddy and Mummy," Pan looked at the wall now.

"Is that so?" Vegeta spoke really only to himself. Pan nodded silently as he watched her carefully. "Well it's not naughty if I asked you hit me?" Vegeta goaded her further.

"No," she answered him politely.

"Well I'm asking you to hit me," Vegeta pushed the subject.

"Okay," she spoke very quietly. She knew she was doing something wrong, but she couldn't help it. He was forcing her to this naughty thing, so it wasn't her fault. She suddenly became angry.

Pan formed a fist, a sort of sloppy fist and swung it at Vegeta. She connected with his body as her doll fell to the ground. Vegeta also fell down to his knees as small tears began to form at the sides of his eyes. Pan grabbed her doll and hugged it tightly to her.

"Umm," Pan said quietly as she looked at the fallen man beside her. Vegeta raised himself up and sat back down leaning against the wall. Pan began to giggle. Vegeta was in excruciating pain. Pan had hit him in the one place where any man should not be hit. Vegeta was cursing under his breath in pain. He was furious. But she had not done it on purpose, it was just that she was a small girl and there weren't many places within her reach to punch.

Vegeta looked up slowly at the young child who was giggling. "Stop it!" Vegeta yelled in humiliation. If anyone came down this hallway he would never hear the end of this. Pan sniffed as she was about start crying again. Vegeta sighed frustrated again. "Never hit a man there, brat," Vegeta told her as he struggled to get to his feet. He began to walk or limp toward the stairs as Pan watched. She ran to catch up with him and slipped her hand into his. Vegeta looked down in shock. He did not release his hand, he remained holding hers.

The two of them walked down the stairs and through the kitchen and finally through the entrance way. They stepped out onto the lawn and walked around the building. Vegeta was walking toward the gravity machine, but Pan did not know this.  
"Where are we going?" Pan asked sweetly. Vegeta looked down at her a little less annoyed.

"I'm going to train, brat," Vegeta snorted down at her. Pan stopped and tugged Vegeta to stop as well. Vegeta looked down at her and frowned. "Can I train too?" Pan excited. Vegeta sighed, but something changed in his composure and he softened. Although it was a lucky shot earlier, she did have some force behind that punch. But he had been told by Gohan that Pan was never going to be trained, and that she was destined to be a normal girl and live a normal life away from training, fighting and pain. Vegeta spoke Gohan's voice out of his mind. He looked down at the fragile girl and almost smiled.

"Sure," Vegeta told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Training Begins

"Thank you, Trunks daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pan shrieked loudly as she jumped up and down excitedly at the fact that she could train now too. Vegeta looked down at her less enthused as he folded his arms tightly across his firm chest. He let her celebrate with her little dance for a few moments until he could take it no more. He cleared his throat to regain her attention. Pan quickly stopped and turned to her new teacher with her full attention.

"First of all, you don't call me that, I am your Sensei," Vegeta told her sternly. Pan tried to mimic the older Saiyan's proud composure by standing tall. She placed her hands behind her back and stood as straight as she could possibly muster. She stared forward and was perfectly silent.

Vegeta looked down at the brave child and smiled to himself. He said nothing as he just looked at her. Inside he was wishing that Trunks had taken the same path as she would. That he was obedient and obeyed his rules, but Vegeta had tried, and that's all someone can really do. Trunks wanted more independence, and truth be told he never showed the commitment needed. Perhaps this young girl would be different. But then again she was a female and he also had no luck with his own daughter. That of course was Bulma's fault. Bra was too much like her mother, she was weak and not interested in getting dirty. She preferred to play with dolls and have those stupid pretend tea-parties that he never in his lifetime participate in.

Pan noticed that Vegeta was saying nothing as she slowly raised her eyes to look at him, while she kept her head straight. He looked down at the doll she was holding under her arm and hoped that Pan wasn't the same as his daughter.

"Sensei?" Pan questioned her new tutor to get his attention. Vegeta shook the thoughts from his head as he looked at her again. Pan smiled at him nervously upon realizing that he had just been daydreaming.

"Well at least you obeyed my first rule," Vegeta snorted. Pan straightened her back again and stood as tall and proud as she could. She was delighted that he was pleased with her. "There is still a lot more that we have to work on before you can really train with me," Vegeta started. Pan nodded seriously as she listened carefully.

"First of all, there will be no more dolls," Vegeta growled at her as he took her doll from behind her back where she was holding on to it tightly. Pan's happy face immediately turned sad as she looked at the ground. She wanted to hide her sad face from him. She knew that he was serious this time, and that this was no test like it had been earlier. Vegeta noticed the change in her composure and sighed loudly. "Well just one, but I do not want to see you with one. Keep it to yourself, in private," Vegeta told her frustrated. At least Trunks never played with dolls, Vegeta thought to himself. Pan was all smiles again as she reached for her doll. Vegeta reluctantly passed it to her. He was growing weary of the subject of dolls. Frankly just mentioning it was enough of time spent on the subject.

Pan ran off away from Vegeta across the damp grass and towards the house. Vegeta's mouth gaped in visual shock. He was annoyed. The little brat had abandoned him and just when he had decided to actually put his own time into her improving her skills. He slowly unfolded his arms and placed them on his hips in irritation. After a few moments, in fact rather quickly, the child reappeared and without her doll.

"Where did you go?" Vegeta asked curiously yet with a touch of disgust. Pan pointed to a tall oak tree that was near the house. Vegeta focused his eyes and he could see a small wisp of the doll's hair coming out from behind the tree. Vegeta was puzzled.

"You said you don't want to see the dolly," Pan told him matter-of-factly, to answer his question. Vegeta smirked to himself. This child is going to be a handful he thought to himself. I'll have to watch her carefully. 

"What's next, Sensei?" Pan asked sweetly. Vegeta looked down at the small child while he thought for as moment. She was extremely weak and because of that he knew that he would have to be gentle to a certain degree, at least at first. Until she could hold her own. 

"Wait here," Vegeta told her as he motioned for her to sit down. Pan sat down and crossed her legs while keeping her back as straight as she could. "While I'm gone I want you to close your eyes and think about being really strong. If Trunks and Goten come I don't want you move or open your eyes or speak. You have to ignore them," Vegeta told her as she closed her eyes, and he began to walk away. At the last sentence she opened one eye and looked up at Vegeta walking away.

"What is ignoring?" She questioned innocently. Vegeta groaned and turned back around, but then he went quiet trying to think of a simple explanation. "Sensei?" Pan questioned again after getting no reply. Vegeta looked down at her annoyed. This wasn't an English lesson, this was more important. He thought she was an intelligent child; her father was Gohan after all. What was he teaching her at home? It wasn't training; Vegeta was beginning to question whether she could even tie her own shoes, or eat with a knife and fork.

"I'm thinking, brat," Vegeta growled at her for interrupting him. "Okay then, ignore means, pretending that no one is there. It means that you don't answer questions. Just pretend that no one is there," Vegeta told her strictly. Pan closed her eyes again. "Brat?" He questioned her. Pan didn't move or acknowledge him. Vegeta smirked to himself. At least she learns fast, he mused.

Vegeta walked away toward the Gravity Machine to collect a few things that were required for the training to begin. The Gravity Machine would be too much for Pan to handle at this point, so he had to think of something else, but first something else had to be done before the training could begin. He entered the machine and opened the huge storage cupboard that had all of the training equipment and other things inside. He collected what he wanted and slowly returned to his pupil.

"You can stop now," Vegeta told her. Pan didn't move. Vegeta growled.  
"Brat, you never ignore me!" He yelled angrily. Pan immediately opened her eyes and stood up ready for action. "Better," Vegeta said.

"Now if you are going to train, you cannot wear a dress," Vegeta told her as he pointed at her beautiful red dress with the red sash tied around her waist. Pan looked down at her dress and then back to Vegeta. "You have to wear something like this," Vegeta continued as he held in front of her one of Trunks old training gi. Pan smiled brightly and nodded in agreement. Vegeta had picked one that was a dull green with a white sash. "You like green then?" Vegeta smirked as he watched the small girl jump and down in excitement. Pan nodded as Vegeta passed her the outfit. He was surprised that the old gi was even in there. Perhaps it was an indication that he should clean up in there.

"Sensei, can you help me?" Pan questioned. She never had to dress herself in something like that, she could barely dress herself earlier this morning; she didn't even know how to tie her own shoes. Vegeta looked down at the small girl confused and slightly embarrassed. Would it be wrong to undress this tiny girl? He decided it was best that he did not. It could be another lesson for her.

"No. Go change over there," Vegeta said sternly and pointed to a spot on the grass that was quite far away. Pan nodded sadly and walked away. Vegeta turned around and closed his eyes while she changed. He tried to feel her power level, but there was not a lot to speak of. Gohan had been too soft with her, he thought, but he would fix his mistake.

"Sensei, I can't do it," Pan wailed as tears began to form in her eyes. She had returned with an arm in the wrong place and the sash in her tiny hand. Vegeta turned around and sighed at the miserable sight. At least she had made an effort.

"Come here then," Vegeta told her as kindly as he could. He kneeled down on one knee as Pan came running to him with a fresh smile on her face. He helped her put her arm in properly and then he took the sash out of her hands and tied it tightly, but not too tightly around her tiny waist. Vegeta then looked at her proudly and then he stood up.

"What are those?" Vegeta asked as he finally noticed her shoes. They were tiny red leather shoes that shone in the sunlight and she was wearing white socks that had lace on them. Pan pointed her toe to show off her shoes proudly. "No, they have to go. Take them off," He instructed as he shook his head in disbelief. Pan took them off immediately and wriggled her toes in the grass so she could feel the moisture between them. Vegeta sighed. He should have given up he thought.

Finally she was almost ready, but there was one thing left that was wrong with the picture. Vegeta reached out and pulled at the red bow that was in her hair. "No ribbons," Vegeta told her as her hair fell down to her shoulders. He thought for a second. Long hair won't help the situation. He grabbed her hair roughly and formed a small ki in his finger. He looked down at the small child who was so trusting and he just didn't have the heart to cut it off.

Vegeta tore a small piece of material from the shoulder of his training clothes and instructed her to turn around. He carefully plaited her hair as best as he could and tied it up with the dark cloth. He stood up again and looked her up and down. "Good," he smirked. Pan was trying to look at herself, but gave up after turning a few circles without a result and just smiled proudly.

"Now we can start," He told her. Pan nodded silently. Vegeta bent down and picked up a few items from the ground. He stepped toward Pan as she watched him carefully. "Put out your arms," He told her. She obeyed and put out her arms. Vegeta slipped two white cuffs onto her wrists and then waited for a reaction.

"These are heavy," Pan whined. Vegeta smirked.

"They are meant to be heavy. They are weights. You have to get used to them. Once you do I'll put heavier ones on you," Vegeta told her. Pan was curiously playing around with them. She didn't like that they were so heavy. "Sit down," Vegeta instructed her. Pan obeyed again. He then placed two more weights around her ankles. Now stand up," Vegeta told her.

Pan struggled to her feet but she managed to do it. "Now I want you to watch me carefully," Vegeta told her. "Because then you have to copy it," Vegeta finished. Pan nodded. He began by doing some simple punches. He started by forming fists and then protecting his face with the fists. Then with his right fist he punched to the left and then with the left he punched to the right. He did it a few times so the Pan could see. "You try," he told her.

Pan made her tiny hands into fists and then copied what Vegeta had done. "Hold your fists high so that you can protect your face," He instructed while he watched her form. Once he was satisfied he told her to stop. "Now watch me again and follow. Vegeta stood so that his feet were a shoulder width apart and then with his right foot kicked left and then with the left foot kicked right. "Your turn," he said before Pan started to copy.

"Now stop," Vegeta started. "I want you to keep doing those patterns with the weights," he told her. Pan nodded and then he smiled slightly. "Keep practicing," he told her again before walking away toward the gravity machine.

"Sensei, where are you going?" Pan asked curiously. Vegeta turned around and looked at the tiny child.

"I'm going to train in there," he said as he pointed to the gravity machine. Pan pouted as she heard this.

"I want to train in there too," Pan said strongly. Vegeta began to laugh.

"You're too weak to train in there, especially with me," Vegeta laughed. She was getting upset again. "You do your training out here and when your stronger you can train in here," he tried to cheer her up. Pan nodded before beginning to punch the air. He watched for a second before walking to the gravity machine. She is going to be very strong one day, Vegeta thought to himself as he smiled.

Pan walked back to the tree where her doll was hidden once Vegeta was out of sight. The weights were making her wrists hurt as she could only hang them by her sides. She looked down at her doll and sighed. "This is going to be hard," she spoke to her doll, before walking back into view of the Gravity machine and continued her solo training.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Ki

This is hard, Pan whined to herself. She was furiously punching and kicking the air, but she was beginning to grow tired. The weights on her wrists and ankles were making her moves sluggish as the pressure they put on her joints was just too much to bear. Gradually small droplets of moisture began to form at her hairline. Finally they dropped and ran down her forehead. She wiped at them with the back of her hand and got back to her exercises.

After a few minutes passed, it happened again and she wiped it away as before. When it happened a third time she growled impatiently. She sat down on the grass and just panted for air. She had overheated and was dehydrated. Finally she struggled to her feet and sighed. She looked from left to right for a sprinkler or a hose, but there were none in sight. She decided to go to the house for a drink instead. She walked slowly all the while continually wiping the annoying sweat from her brow.

Upon reaching the huge house, she found that it was empty. There was no one to be seen and no one to be heard. Not even Bunny who was usually always in there to squeal and hug Pan tightly. She sighed in relief at that fact. Pan always thought Bulma was cool. She was a role model who was beautiful and smart. What Pan could not understand was how Bunny could be Bulma's mother. That elderly woman was annoying and stupid, and smelled musty.

Pan sighed in frustration as she looked up at the cupboards that were located far above her head. She stopped and thought about what she should do next. She wished now that perhaps Bunny was here. At least then she would be able to get a drink. She quickly shook her head, nothing could make her want Bunny be here. I wish I could fly like Trunks and Goten, she thought to herself, at least then I could reach the cupboard.

She sighed again as she turned around. She looked at the six chairs that surrounded the circular table. She walked over to the closest chair and pulled it toward the cupboards as it scrapped across the linoleum floor. Pan climbed up onto the chair and stood on the tips of her toes to reach the cupboard handle. Her movements were labored due to the weights on her wrists as she fumbled around blind for a glass.

Pan carefully got off the chair so that she wouldn't break the glass and she placed the glass on the floor at a safe distance away. After she was satisfied of the glass's safety she dragged the chair over to the sink. Once the chair was in position she ran over to the glass in the far corner, picked it up and returned to the chair. Carefully and slowly she stood on the chair and pulled on the tap. The cold, sparkly liquid filled the glass as her eyes lit up with excitement. The moving of the chair had made her more exhausted than she was before. Finally after returning the chair to its' rightful spot at the table, she decided to return outside.

Once Pan was standing in the spot where she had been training she began to hungrily devour the glass of water. She gasped for breath when she stopped and the whole glass of water had vanished. She licked her lips as she smiled in satisfaction. She placed the glass a few yards away and began to train again.

Vegeta was training heavily in the Gravity Machine at 600 times Earth's normal gravity. He had clumsily destroyed the training bots in frustration, so he had to train alone. His mind just wasn't on training today and this added to his frustration. He was thinking about Pan and her training. He realized that he could make her as strong as Trunks and Goten, maybe even more, and this excited him, but he was getting ahead of himself. Perhaps I should have stayed with her, he thought. Vegeta growled angrily as he shook the thought from his mind. Growing impatient with himself he decided to increase the gravity to 625.

After a few minutes he recognized that there was no point in trying to put Pan out of his mind. He went to the Gravity Machine controls and turned it off. The whole room shook with the pressure being released. Finally all of the commotion had ceased and he sighed in defeat.

The sweat was pouring off him, running down his naked torso and finally dripping to the metal floor. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a fresh, fluffy white towel and mopped the sweat from his body before wrapping it around his shoulders. He then walked slowly toward the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He downed half the bottle before he suddenly stopped. He quickly whipped his head around and stared at the door. He took a few steps toward it and he could still sense it. He couldn't believe it.

He felt a small ki; it was clearly a lot higher than any human's was. However it was very weak compared with Trunks and Goten. He suddenly realized. It was Pan. She had a power level that could quite easily be felt. Vegeta checked the time on the gravity machine. It had been four hours since he had left her. He estimated that her power level was about 100, which was a feat indeed. Quickly he grabbed another bottle of water from the fridge and walked outside all the while smirking to himself.

Trunks and Goten were fiercely training outside as before. Both boys were fighting in Super Saiyan, and both were soaked in their own perspiration. Goten came flying at Trunks as he just waited for the attack patiently. Trunks was quite a bit stronger than Goten now. He had Vegeta to train him, but Goten had only Trunks. Goten had no one else. His mother, his first trainer, was too weak and old for his onslaughts now. Goku was too busy training his new apprentice Ubuu and Gohan had his new family and his job and was therefore was too busy to even keep himself in shape, so Goten was alone.

"Stop!" Trunks yelled suddenly. Goten stopped mid air and froze in place.

"What?" Goten asked curiously. Trunks was never scared of his attacks, so he couldn't understand why he had to stop. Goten relaxed his body and just floated in the air. 

"Can't you feel that, man?" Trunks asked his best friend. Goten went still and concentrated on what his friend was talking about.

"Who is that?" Goten asked surprised and slightly excited, as he turned his head this way and that trying to find someone, he could tell they were close. "No human could be that strong," Goten pointed out the obvious.

"You're right. Well hey it seems to be close by," Trunks told him. Goten nodded.

"It's only us and Dad out here, oh and Pan," Trunks listed off who was present.

"Pan!" They both yelled together in utter surprise.

"Wow she has a power level!" Goten said proudly as he smiled wide. Trunks just looked at his friend.

"No way, she is just a baby, it's not possible," Trunks said annoyed. He refused to believe it.

"She's four," Goten said, angry that Trunks had insulted his family.

"Whatever," Trunks shrugged uninterested in being corrected. "Well let's go check it out," he quickly said to change the subject. Goten gave Trunks an angry look, but then nodded as they took off toward the new ki. 

Both of the young warriors were extremely interested in this new power. Maybe it was someone who could train with them down the line. It could possibly be an enemy in the future if looked at the situation both ways. It could be good or bad. Either way Trunks and Goten raced each other in an attempt to solve the mystery first.

"Pan! It is you," Trunks yelled in surprise from where he was in the air above her. Pan looked up immediately. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously, although he knew the answer, he was just confused. Pan continued to look up and she was exhausted from what he could tell. Goten was just speechless, as he caught up.

"Go away, Trunks," Pan moaned frustrated and embarrassed. She had to stop her training when Trunks touched down in front of her.

"Are you training, Panny?" Trunks teased her cruelly, as he jokingly shoved Goten beside him. Goten laughed along with his friend, because it was just too funny for both of them.

"Go away!" Pan wailed angrily. She was about to start crying, but she fought against her tears.

"Why should we?" Trunks laughed as he folded his arms across his chest Vegeta-style. Pan sighed in frustration. Goten picked up some of the heavier weights from the ground and began to juggle with them. Pan was getting furious as her face began to colour red.

"That's mine," Trunks said as he pulled meanly at Pan's sash.

"Don't!" She wailed loudly as she pulled away from him. Suddenly Trunks was lying on his back several yards away from where he had been standing. Goten was the same a second later.

"What was that for!?" Trunks yelled in protest as he rubbed the back of his head to alleviate the pain. 

"Leave her alone, boy," Vegeta said seriously. Trunks and Goten stood up and stood there silently. 

"Sensei!" Pan shrieked happily. Vegeta looked down at Pan and couldn't help but smirk proudly. She was all dirty and sweaty, proving that she had been training hard. He threw her the bottle of water as she fumbled to catch it. Vegeta then walked over to her and looked at her again.

"Give me your arms," He told her. She set down the bottle and held out her arms obediently. Vegeta removed the weights from her wrists as she rubbed them in relief.

"Sit," he commanded simply. Pan obeyed. Vegeta took off her ankle weights as she noisily drank from her bottle.

"Stand up," Vegeta spoke. Pan obeyed again like a good student. He took the bottle from her and looked at her carefully.

"Do your exercises for me," Vegeta instructed. Pan obeyed. All three males watched carefully. Her ki with out the weights was about 200.

"No way!" Trunks said loudly. He refused to believe that such a small girl had a ki such as this, despite the obvious fact he seemed to be overlooking, that she was a Saiyan.

"Shut up, boy" Vegeta growled at his son. Trunks just looked at his father in disbelief. Vegeta glared evilly at him, as he finally got the message.

"So you're training her?" Goten asked Vegeta respectfully. He looked at his enemy's son slowly and nodded silently.

"What!?" Trunks yelled as he ran to his father. "What about me?!" Trunks asked jealously. Vegeta looked at his son for a moment.

"You longer need my training," Vegeta told his son simply. "You can use the gravity machine, and you have Kakkorot's brat here," he finished as he returned his eyes back to Pan doing her work.

"Father," Trunks began to argue further. Vegeta whipped his eyes back to Trunks roughly.

"Do not argue with me, Trunks," He warned. Vegeta never called his son by his name, that was unless he was extremely angry with him.

Pan stopped what she was doing and looked at the father and son fighting. She looked at Vegeta thoughtfully. Finally she walked over and pulled on his trouser leg for attention.

"What!?" He growled meanly. Pan immediately began to well up with tears as she sniffed.

"Sorry," Vegeta told her more calmly. Pan wiped her tears away and tried to smile. Trunks and Goten just watched the scene in disbelief. They were stunned. Vegeta never showed affection toward anyone. Everyone knew that he loved Bulma, but no one actually ever saw them together really. Trunks didn't even get affection from his father. He knew that he was proud of him, but that was the limit in Trunks's eyes. Now he had to watch his father take care of Pan. A mere weak female, who wasn't his daughter, not even family. In fact she was the grand daughter of his rival. He growled angrily in jealousy.

"Come on, Goten," Trunks told his friend. Goten looked sadly at his friend and nodded. Goten wanted to watch his niece practice some more. He knew that Trunks was jealous, but it was cool that Pan was getting strong. He didn't think Pan would ever get trained. Gohan must have changed his mind, he thought to himself. Both boys suddenly took off into the sky to continue their own training. Vegeta watched the boys leave before returning his glance back to his student.

"Put out your arms," Vegeta told her before lacing heavier weights on her wrists. After she sat down, he placed heavier weights on her ankles as well. When Pan stood up she stumbled clumsily. Vegeta grabbed her shoulders to steady her before letting go immediately.

"I want you to run around the compound six times for a warm up. You have to get balance," he told her. Pan nodded before taking off. Vegeta smirked to himself.

After a quarter of an hour she returned breathless. She took a large drink from her bottle and then stood in front of Vegeta who was sitting under a tree in the shade.

"Sensei, umm..." Pan trailed off. Vegeta opened one eye and looked at the child.

"Out with it," Vegeta said a little testy. He had been meditating. Pan fumbled with her sash nervously.

"Well?" Vegeta questioned a little easier.

"I want to fly," Pan burst out quickly. Vegeta immediately opened both eyes. He looked at her silently.

"Well..." Vegeta started. Pan smiled brightly as he looked at her curiously. "Not yet," he told her simply. Pan's smile vanished immediately.

"But I will teach you," Vegeta then eventually continued. Pan's smile returned and he sighed in relief. 

"Thank you, Sensei," Pan bowed politely.

"Continue your training," Vegeta told her as he leaned back against the tree. He watched her for a few minutes until he started to doze in the heat. 


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets From a Father

Vegeta woke up as the sun was lazily lingering on the horizon. He must have been more drained than he originally thought. He stood up and tried to sense Pan's ki. He became slightly concerned when he couldn't feel it. He walked quickly over to where she had been training. Pan was lying on the grass that was quickly gathering dew. She had worn herself out to the point where she had fallen asleep. Vegeta smirked at his tiny student.

Carefully so that he didn't wake her, he picked her up and carried her to the house. He walked up the stairs slowly and found a room close to Bra's that was currently vacant. He placed her on the bed and threw a blanket roughly over her. In her sleep she sighed comfortably as she rolled over. Vegeta was satisfied that she was adequately accommodated for and decided to take his leave.

He walked back down stairs and into the kitchen. He went straight to the fridge and found a whole cooked chicken inside. He took the whole platter out and set it down in front of himself on the table. He also had a bottle of coke and he began to hungrily devour both.

Trunks and Goten were in the living room watching television and chatting amongst themselves. Vegeta finished his meal and decided to just sit alone in the dark, rather than join the boys in front of the television. They would only ask further questions about his new protégé, and he could really not be bothered right now. Sleeping against that tree all afternoon had left the older Saiyan rather sore. He cursed himself inward again, as he shifted his weight in the chair and felt a twang on pain in his lower back. Vegeta tried to block out the background noise of the two boys laughing insistently at whatever brainless comedy they were currently watching.

Suddenly the once rather quiet house lit up with sound. Bulma could be heard chatting away to someone. However, she didn't give the other person a chance to respond or speak as she continued on. They must have been walking quickly as the voices seemed to near the kitchen swiftly. Finally she came into view and the other person was Gohan. She was talking about work still as Gohan nodded the whole time in agreement. Vegeta watched the younger calculated. Gohan would not understand what he was doing with his daughter. He mustn't find out.

"Hey Vegeta," Gohan spoke to the proud prince. All Gohan got was a grunt and he didn't even look at him. Vegeta was deep in thought of how he could keep this from Gohan. Gohan laughed Son-style before looking at Bulma. Bulma just laughed nervously. She was used to her husband being rude to her work collegues, but this was Gohan. He had saved his life several times over the years, and protected his own loved ones. There was no need to be rude. She immediately tried to difuse the awkward situation.

"Trunks!" She called out to her son, wandering where he was.

"Yeah Mum?!" Trunks called from the living room, giving no indication that he wanted to get up and miss the next big joke of the programme he was deeply immersed in. Bulma sighed in frustration. When did her children grow up and start to ignore her. It seemed like only yesterday that they were small children who came to her every beck and call. It must have the influence of their father. Vegeta had always ignored her, only when it suited his best interests did he invest his time in her.

"Get in here, boy!" Vegeta yelled impatiently, as he watched Bulma slowly getting flustered. Immediately Trunks appeared and Goten with him. Bulma suddenly wished her son feared her as well, perhaps then he would do as he was told.

"Goten," Gohan exclaimed, surprised to see his younger brother. Goten smiled nervously sensing the hostility in the room. Bulma was staring at Vegeta annoyed. Vegeta stared at the wall, while Trunks stared at his father.

"Omigosh, where is Pan!" Gohan suddenly burst out. He had forgotten about her completely. He began to panic as he realized that every possible person who could be looking after his daughter was currently present in this room, as she wasn't here. Everyone looked at him except Vegeta who still looked at the wall silently. Trunks then looked at his father.

"She didn't get lost did she?" Bulma asked concerned. Gohan was growing increasingly worried for his daughter. Where could she have gone? She knew not to wander off alone. He had always told her stay close. Immediately the worried parent came out in him as he began to imagine all the worst case scenerios. Immediately he thoughts switched into actions as he formulated where everyone should start to look in an attempt to find her.

"Goten, Trunks, why didn't you two look after her? You have to grow up and realize what is going on around you," Gohan lectured both of them angrily. He was really only angry with himself though. He should have left her at home where she would be safe with her mother. Goten looked at his feet ashamed as Trunks kept staring at his father.

"And you..." Gohan started at Vegeta. Vegeta looked up, unconcerned while Bulma and Gohan were getting frantic.

"Tell him," Trunks spoke up suddenly. Vegeta shot a glance at his son.

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned confused. Gohan stared daggers at Vegeta. He didn't want to think about his daughter in the hands of Vegeta. Vegeta stood up and silently walked out of the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other in confusion and then Trunks began to follow him. Finally everyone else followed after them.

They all walked up the stairs and into the vacant room that Vegeta had just entered. Everyone looked in shock and relief. Pan was lying in the bed sleeping soundly. Vegeta stood over her and smirked. That shut them all up.

"What happened?" Gohan asked concerned.

"She must have been tired," Trunks spoke up from behind Gohan. He turned and looked at Trunks who was still staring at his father. Vegeta was still looking at Pan. Gohan was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Vegeta staring at his daughter.

"Vegeta," Gohan spoke up, he wanted an explanation. Vegeta looked at the younger warrior still smirking. Gohan was getting angry. 

"What happened?" Gohan asked again. 

"She was tired, so I brought her up here to sleep," Vegeat simply stated. Gohan looked to Trunks for agreement to the statement, but he was just staring at his father.

"Well thank you, Vegeta," Gohan stuttered nervously before walking to the opposite side of the bed from Vegeta and looked at him. He was still smirking. Gohan pulled back the blanket and was surprised. Pan's dress was gone and she was wearing some of Trunks' old training gi. She was covered in grass stains and mud. He looked at Vegeta questioningly.

"She was outside and I just hated to see that beautiful dress get dirty," Vegeta told him sarcastically. Gohan still looked confused. His attention was taken away from Vegeta when Pan began to stir. She wiped her eyes and yawned before stretching her arms above her head.

"Daddy!" Pan squealed happily, before throwing her arms around him. Gohan hugged her tightly and protectfully. He picked her up and placed her on her feet on the floor so he could get a better look at her.

"Where are your shoes?" Gohan asked as he looked at her bare feet. Pan shrugged and looked to Vegeta for the answer.

"Outside," Vegeta said simply. Gohan didn't really want to ask why. Vegeta looked at the floor and saw the training weights. He quickly returned his eyes to Gohan while pushing the weights under the bed with his foot. Trunks watched his father from afar and was annoyed. He could tell that he had no intention of telling Gohan the truth.

"Well time to go, honey," Gohan said. Pan nodded and yawned. Vegeta cringed at the word 'honey'. No wonder Gohan hadn't trained her, he made her soft, just like he had become, he thought to himself as he looked at Gohan who was kneeling on one knee to be at his daughter's level. And he was once the strongest of us all, Vegeta frowned.

Gohan picked her up and steadied her on his hip. He walked out of the room and everyone followed, Vegeta being last.

"So what did you do today?" Gohan asked her curiously. Pan wasn't really paying attention to her father. Vegeta suddenly looked up at Pan who was looking at him smiling widely. Vegeta panicked. As calmly as he could he raised his index finger to his lips to signal no talking.

"Nothing," Pan told her father sweetly upon receiving the gesture loud and clear. Vegeta smirked and Trunks turned to see his father doing it. Upon reaching the door, Gohan set Pan on the ground again.

"Say goodbye to everyone," Gohan told her.

"Goodbye," Pan said loudly to everyone and then she walked over to Vegeta. Gohan watched this completely surprised. She used to be apprehensive around him, but something had changed that. Perhaps because he was watching out for her today. Vegeta bent down to her level. "Bye Sensei," she whispered innocently in his ear. Vegeta nodded silently as he felt everyone's eyes on him. He willed himself not to blush in embarrassment, but failed.

"Training is our secret," Vegeta whispered in her ear seriously. Pan giggled and nodded. Vegeta stood straight again and looked down at Pan. "Bye, brat," Vegeta put simply. Gohan picked her up protectfully as he stared at Vegeta. He didn't want Pan near such a man as this. Vegeta was not a good influence for his daughter. He knew what Vegeta was like. He had grown up with him. Seen what he was capable of.

Gohan said goodbye to everyone before he took off into the sky. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eager to Continue

Gohan had reached home with his precious cargo fifteen minutes after leaving Capsule Corporation. Pan had fallen asleep, as he used his hand to shield her face from the onslaught of the wind. He slowly climbed the stairs hoping to make no noise. Videl was already asleep, so he would have to wait until morning for his scolding for being late and keeping Pan up passed her bedtime. At least he could the latter point, for all he knew she had gone to sleep at the right time. Only Vegeta knew.

Gohan placed Pan carefully in her bed and pulled the blankets up over her, before quietly tucking her in. He put his hands in his pockets while he watched her tiny chest rise and fall as she breathed. He pulled out his hand and opened it as looked at the piece of material inside. He pulled a few random black hairs from it and looked at it again carefully. He then looked back to his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her own bed. Gohan sighed to himself before placing the material back in his pocket. He turned around slowly and walked off toward his own bedroom.

Videl looked up from her book as Gohan walked. Gohan walked to his side of the bed and undressed before getting in bed beside his wife. "Gohan," Videl started as she placed down her book on the bed upside down and open. Gohan turned to look at her, but his thoughts were elsewhere. There was an awkward silence. 

"Gohan," Videl said again sadly. Gohan looked at her with his full attention after shaking his other thoughts out of his head. "I'm sorry about before," Videl sad quietly. Gohan nodded. Videl leant over and kissed Gohan. Gohan placed a stray hair around her ear and smiled. Videl sighed happily before turning over and going to sleep. Gohan sat awake for a few minutes thinking about what he had felt, finally after giving up he too turned over and went to sleep after turning off the light on his bedside table.

"Vegeta, what was all that about down stairs?" Bulma questioned when she saw Vegeta enter their bedroom finally. Vegeta got in bed beside her silently. "Vegeta?" Bulma pushed it further not satisfied with his silence. Vegeta looked at her rather annoyed; he did not want to get into it. Besides she would probably be unhappy about it.

Vegeta decided to take another path to satisfy her curiosity. He pulled her roughly toward him as she gasped. Vegeta smirked to himself as he roughly kissed her. Bulma stopped struggling and began to forcefully kiss him back. Vegeta smirked even more when he felt her return the kiss. Vegeta tore the panties from her eagerly as she pulled quickly at his boxer shorts.

Neither one of the pair wanted to make this last very long, both their minds were on other things. Most often or not they were try to satisfy each other to the best of their ability, however tonight was more desperation. They had not had sex in a long while. Bulma kissed him fiercely with hunger as Vegeta thrust into her. Bulma broke the kiss with a gasp. Slowly Vegeta began to rock with her. Bulma's pain slowly subsided and was replaced with pure satisfaction.

Vegeta increased his pace as Bulma began to moan, Vegeta smirked to himself, and he loved knowing that he pleased her. Finally with one last scream she succumb to her orgasm. Straight afterward, when Vegeta saw his partner come, it tipped him over as well as he spilled into her. They just lay their together for a moment, and then Vegeta pulled out of her gently, causing him to become hard again as he felt how tight she was.

Vegeta rolled away and began to think again. Bulma rolled toward him and placed her arms around his chest as she placed her warm hands on his hot flesh. Bulma kissed his shoulder before falling asleep in exhaustion. Vegeta however lay awake thinking about his new student.

"Gohan where are you going?" Videl asked curiously when she saw her husband preparing to leave the house. Gohan turned to face her and smiled weakly.

"I'm going to go and get Pan's stuff and also..." He trailed off. Videl put her hands on her hips and sighed annoyed. Gohan smiled again. "I didn't quite finish up with Bulma yesterday," Gohan finished. Videl sighed sadly.

"You spend more time at work at Capsule Corp than you do with your family at home," Videl said sadly. Gohan walked over and hugged her to comfort her. He then kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Videl, but we are near a break through and once we've cracked this I'll be able to spend lots of time with my two favorite girls," Gohan told her reassuringly. Videl nodded in agreement, but deep down she was still upset.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Pan shrieked as she came running at her father. Gohan picked her up and steadied her on his hip and look at her bright and happy face. "I want to come," Pan asked sweetly. Gohan looked to Videl who just watched from a distance.

"I don't know, Pan" Gohan started. Pan's happy smile disappeared immediately. "Well, you'll have to ask your mother, sweety," Gohan finished. Pan struggled to turn around on her father's hip to face her mother.

"Mummy, can I please go," Pan begged. Videl sighed. No one could say no to Pan, not even her parents. Videl nodded. Pan lit up with excitement.

"Pan what are you wearing?" Gohan asked, as he suddenly became aware of what she was wearing. Pan smiled. Gohan looked curiously. "Why are you wearing it?" Gohan asked further.

"I didn't want my dresses to get dirty," Pan answered confidently. Gohan looked at her questioningly. "When I play with Trunks I get dirty," Pan answered her father's curious look. Videl smiled.

"That was very clever of you, darling," She said to Pan's remark. Pan turned to her mother and smiled happily.

"Well we better get off then," Gohan said finally. "We'll be back as soon as possible," Gohan said to reassure Videl. Videl just rolled her eyes. Gohan noticed and began to feel horrible. He realized that he would have to make it up to her and very soon.

"Have fun, Pan," Videl said to her daughter.

"I will, bye," Pan said happily.

"Bye, Videl," Gohan said simply. He held Pan close to himself before taking off into the sky. Pan smiled happily the whole time, except when she was screaming in excitement when Gohan spun in circles.

"Good morning, Trunks," Gohan said as he slowed over Capsule Corp and finally landed close by him. Trunks stopped his training to come over to Pan and Gohan.

"Hi Gohan," Trunks said before accusingly at Pan. "Hi Penny," Trunks said to annoy her.

"It's Pan, Trunks, my name is Pan," Pan got annoyed. Trunks noticed as her power level increased slightly. She is obviously Saiyan, Trunks thought to himself, always getting anger to increase her strength. Gohan didn't show any sign of noticing her ki.

"Hey Vegeta," Gohan said politely as Vegeta landed. He had come after noticing Pan's slight ki increase. Vegeta said nothing to Pan. Pan ran up to him and stood right in front of him. Vegeta looked down at her and smirked. Gohan watched all this with keen interest. Trunks watched annoyed. He was still not happy about the whole situation.

Vegeta reached down and stroked her hair. It was out lose and fell around her shoulders. "You have your hair down?" Vegeta questioned her.

"Oh," Pan said as she played with her black locks. Vegeta felt through his pockets for something to put up her hair. Gohan was confused as to why Pan had to have her hair up, but more so at the fact that Vegeta was going to put it up. Gohan searched his pockets and felt the piece of cloth from the night before. He was wearing the same pants again.

"Here," Gohan said simply as he walked over to Vegeta with the piece of cloth. Vegeta said nothing, but took it from him. Vegeta bent down to do her hair. Gohan watched carefully and noticed something important. Vegeta was missing a strip from his training clothes. He looked at the piece of material that he was applying to his daughter's hair.

Gohan then realized that the strip was from Vegeta's clothing. Upon looking at his daughter he realized that Vegeta had plaited her hair really tightly as if getting it out of the way for some reason. Vegeta stood up and looked down at his student and smirked.

"Vegeta.." Gohan started. Vegeta looked up immediately worried that Gohan knew.

" Pan said she was coming to play with Trunks," Gohan said. Vegeta nodded. Gohan wasn't pleased. " Well, he just left," Gohan stated the obvious. " Where did he go?" He questioned further. Vegeta thought for a moment.

" He went to get Goten," Vegeta said simply. 

" Oh I didn't know he would be here," Gohan said curiously. 

" Short notice thing," Vegeta answered quickly. Gohan nodded.

" I should wait for them to get back then before I start work," Gohan said.

" Bulma said she needed you as soon as possible," Vegeta said quickly.

"Well I should stay," Gohan pushed the subject.

"What do you mean? Do not think that I can look after her? I am the strongest person on this planet, so if something happens she is safest with me," Vegeta lectured the younger man. Gohan was taken aback as he flushed red in embarrassment.

" Okay, Vegeta," Gohan said as he walked away.

" Now he's gone, we can continue your training," Vegeta said to the tiny girl below him. Pan looked up and smiled happily.

"Yea," Pan squealed.


	6. Chapter 6

Learning to Fly Again

"Pan, I'm going to Capsule Corp!" Gohan called out to his daughter. He heard her loud music stop, followed by the opening of her bedroom door. Pan ran down the stairs and found her father standing by the front door which was open. "So you do want to come?" Gohan asked her sarcastically. Pan rolled her eyes, her father could be such a dork sometimes.

Many years have passed, Pan is now twelve years old and has become extremely strong. Gohan still has his suspicions about Pan's ki and the fact that it has increased exponentially, but in his mind he still tries to deny the fact that his little girl maybe training, and relies on the fact that she is a Saiyan and that is why she is strong..

To Vegeta, Pan is another daughter, but a daughter who shares his interests. He puts all of his effort into making her one of the strongest warriors on the planet. He is very proud of her, but he hides his pride from everyone, even Pan, except moments of weakness.

Trunks helps to train Pan occasionally, though perhaps only for his father's attention, or when Vegeta is busy. Trunks no longer strives for Vegeta's training. He can train alone, but only through the last few years of maturing does he now know this. Through training Pan, and having her constantly around the house, he has taken a warming to Pan. He would never admit this closeness, but deep inside its there.

Bulma has known for awhile of Pan's training. She helps carry the burden of the secret. She patches and tends to her wounds and always has sensu beans present. Pan is like a daughter to her now as well, and she wants to protect Pan. It hurts her deeply inside to keep her husbands secret. Gohan is one of her oldest and dearest friends, and she hates to lie to him.

Pan now has a room of her own at Capsule Corp; it's the room she stayed in on her first day of training. She has her own designed training outfits too. A red sleeveless top, with a high cut v front. She also wears baggy gray pants with gray Capsule Corp boots. She plaits her hair with a piece of red cloth, but enjoys the very rare occasion when her mentor does it for her.

Whenever Pan can actually fly to capsule Corp alone from home, without her parents noticing, Vegeta will drop whatever he is doing to train her. Pan is happiest at Capsule Corp, and would live there permanently if she had the choice.

" Don't be an idiot, you know I want to go," Pan said annoyed at his sense of humor. Gohan's composure changed and he became serious. Her insults hurt him. When did she grow up?

" Well hold on," Gohan said as he opened his arms ready for her. He dropped them back to his side when he saw that she made no move. " What?" He asked as he could tell that she was thinking about something.

" Dad's its lame that you carry me," Pan started. Gohan was shocked. Pan realized her mistake immediately. Mentally, she kicked herself. Over the years she had become an expert at lying. There was only one person she could not lie to, Vegeta.

" I mean dad, why don't you just teach me to fly," Pan asked her father. Gohan scratched his head trying to think of a decent reason. Pan felt bad lying. She already knew how to fly. Vegeta taught her years ago. However, if she managed to get her father to teach her, she could pretend to just be a fast learner. If she succeeded in her lie, she could go to Capsule Corp whenever she wanted and she wouldn't be questioned. Pan smiled at the last part of her thought.

" Well I guess I could," Gohan said once he found no reason not to. Pan jumped up and down with excitement.

" We'll start whenever you want, but not now, I have to go," He told her seriously. Pan nodded and walked over to him. She held him tightly as he took off into the sky. Pan loved the feel of the wind going through her hair, but she was disappointed that he wouldn't go faster. She always went a lot faster than this. He was always protecting her like a china doll.

"Hey Vegeta," Gohan said as they landed. Pan stepped away from her father and blushed with embarrassment. Vegeta smirked at her reaction.

"Hello Gohan," Vegeta pretended to care. Gohan sensed this un-wanting of him being around and decided to leave. "Bye Gohan," Vegeta laughed nastily. Pan looked at Vegeta and laughed. "Hey, brat," he said as he nodded to her.

"Sensei," she nodded back to him. Vegeta began to walk toward her.

" You looked embarrassed then, child," Vegeta said before disappearing. Pan punched at a point in the air as he re-materialized in front of her. Her fist was an inch from his jaw. Vegeta laughed with satisfaction.

" So!?" Pan said annoyed, to his comment. Vegeta watched as she got angry. He knew that when she was angry she would fight better.

" You should fly here yourself, you don't need to cling to him like your afraid," Vegeta said seriously as he threw a small energy ball at her.

Pan was annoyed by his comment as she deflected the energy ball and it almost hit the house. " Careful, brat," he told her. Pan growled quietly.

" Speaking of flying, I asked him to teach me, before we took off," Pan told her teacher. Vegeta stopped his attacking, so Pan relaxed somewhat.

"You can fly," Vegeta said as if she was an idiot. Pan rolled her eyes at his stupid comment. 

"Duh, we know that, but my father does not," Pan started. Vegeta was curious now as to where she was going with this. " If Dad teaches me, then I can pretend that I am a fast learner. My father will just believe that because I'm his daughter and Kakkorot's granddaughter, that it is just in my genes," Pan continued. Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted at the mention of his rival.

"Besides, he has already counted that my strength is just natural because I'm Saiyan, because I know he can feel it, he doesn't think any training was involved," Pan finished.

"Your father is naïve," Vegeta pointed out. "Perhaps he does know the truth, on some level, but chooses to repress it," Vegeta finished his thought out loud. Pan listened carefully to her mentor as she took in his point of view.

"Well, if that is true, then we're going to have to be careful. Any slight change in my behavior could trigger something inside him," Pan rambled on in a worried state.

"Clam down, if it is repressed, then he mustn't really want to know," Vegeta reassured her. Pan sighed.

"Now I wish that I didn't always complain that he doesn't pay much attention me, at least that way, its harder for him to find out," Pan spoke quietly, somewhat upset.

"Hush up," Vegeta said as kindly as he could, Pan nodded and flew at him, then started to furiously kick and punch at him.

"Pan?" Trunks called out surprised. Pan stopped and looked into the sky. This was a huge mistake as Vegeta's fist landed a hard punch in her jaw and she went spiralling to the ground. Pan growled angrily and rubbed her red cheek.

"Thanks Trunks," she growled sarcastically as she stumbled to her feet. Trunks landed in front of her.

"Sorry," Trunks apologized sincerely. Pan was just staring daggers at Vegeta and powering up. She just completely forgot that her father was on the property. Her power level increased to new lengths.

"Never let your guard down, brat," Vegeta laughed. Pan growled low in her throat as she continued to power up. Vegeta was shocked by her increase.

"Out of my way," Pan yelled as she roughly pushed Trunks out of the way. He stumbled before falling to the ground. He did not expect her to be so strong. Vegeta noted this. Pan strode over to Vegeta looking pissed.

"He distracted me!" Pan yelled as she pointed to Trunks on the ground. Vegeta didn't much like the attitude that he was receiving.

"There will be no distractions. Keep your eyes on your enemy, they're all that matters," Vegeta lectured her, with a slightly annoyed tone. Pan noted this. She crouched into fighting stance and flew at Vegeta. He only smirked now as they continued to train.

Trunks watched for awhile. Her strength and her willpower impressed him, but she had gained something else that he wasn't so pleased about. She had his father's attitude. Trunks got angry suddenly and decided to leave. Pan felt him leave, but this time, she was not distracted. She noted that he had stopped, and was looking at something. She couldn't make it out, as a tall shrub was blocking her view. 

"Pan!" a male voice yelled furiously.


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets Revealed

Pan spun around in the air to look at the person who had yelled at her. "Daddy?!" She yelled in shock as her eyes meet his. He was extremely angry.  
"Daddy!" She yelled again. He was striding toward her closer on the ground.

"How could you?!" Gohan yelled angrily at her. "Get down. Now!" He yelled again. His anger was rising. Vegeta watched this play out from his point in the sky. Pan reached the ground as Gohan grabbed her arm roughly. "How dare you do this!" He yelled as he shook her violently.

"Daddy I can explain," Pan spoke quietly. He looked up at Vegeta in the sky as he tossed Pan to the ground.

"Vegeta! You knew I didn't want this!" He yelled up at the older warrior. Vegeta was emotionless as he slowly floated to the ground and landed by Pan. She was lying on the ground sobbing as she watched her father. She had never seen him like this, he was scaring her.

"Why did you do it, Vegeta!" Gohan yelled at him. "Did you just want to anger me? You were given a rule to follow, so you took it upon yourself to disobey it?! Why?!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta didn't seem to be listening as he gave Pan a hand to get back on her feet.

"Father!" Pan yelled as she pushed Vegeta away. She didn't want his help. It was her fault. Gohan was shocked as he realized that she had called him father. Something that Vegeta had his children do.

"It was my fault!" Pan yelled at her father as she sniffed. She quickly wiped her tears away and prepared herself for the argument. She wanted to seem tough to Vegeta even now.

"I wanted to be trained. Goten and Trunks were always training and I was left alone. You were always working, so I had no one to be with. I wanted to train so I could play with Trunks and Goten. They laughed at me. Do know what it is like to be laughed at?" Pan spoke at her father.

"You could have come to me," Gohan said annoyed, and less angry.

"I could not come to you. You never had time for me; you don't have time for me now. Even this argument is probably taking too much time from your busy schedule!" Pan yelled as her tears began to flow again.

"That's not the point!" Gohan yelled.

"Then what is?!" Pan yelled back at him. Vegeta watched Pan and he felt sorry for her. In his eyes, she had done nothing wrong.

"I never wanted you to train. I said no. And your mother did too!" Gohan yelled at her. "We were concerned for you. You could get really hurt, or killed. Especially with Vegeta, it is too dangerous," Gohan told her.

"I would never hurt her!" Vegeta yelled angrily at Gohan. Pan watched sadly as Vegeta became involved.

"You are too unreliable, you could kill her. She is just a child," Gohan yelled.

"Trunks was a Super Saiyan as a child," Vegeta replied calmly. He didn't really care what Gohan thought, but Pan was his student and he wanted it to remain that way.

"Trunks is YOUR child, it was your decision. Pan is MY child and I said no!" Gohan yelled.

"She is in no danger when I train her," Vegeta told him. Gohan rolled his eyes. "I am careful, I would never cause her any pain!" Vegeta continued. Gohan looked to his daughter who had her eyes fixed on Vegeta.

"It was not your decision to make!" Gohan yelled as he watched Pan. She kept her eyes on Vegeta and this only angered Gohan more.

"Why did you even make that decision, Gohan!?" Vegeta questioned him.

"If she was to become strong, she could be hurt when the monster arrives to threaten the planet, or worse, she could be killed," Gohan told him.

"You're wrong! If she is strong then she can protect herself. If she was weak then she would be killed," Vegeta told him.

"So many of us have died, because we were brought up to fight. I don't want her to die too!" Gohan yelled as he looked at Pan. She looked up at him as he spoke this time.

"Daddy, if I die, then I die, everyone dies eventually, but if I'm strong, then I have a better chance of living," Pan tried to reason. She walked toward him slowly, trying to calm him down.

"We're leaving. Now!" Gohan yelled as he reached for his daughter's arm as she approached him. He pulled her roughly to him as he prepared to take off. Pan pulled against him desperately. He was stronger than her and he was hurting her. She pulled and pulled but could not get away.

Gohan took off into the sky dragging his daughter behind him. Pan gave up as it was useless to fight against him. He was far stronger. She sadly watched Vegeta on the ground as he became smaller and smaller and finally disappeared in the distance. Pan turned her eyes to her father. She began to sob like a little girl.

The trip home was a very silent one. Gohan landed and Pan landed roughly beside him. Pan's face was red and splotchy from crying for so long. Gohan had listened to her the whole way home and it made him angry.

"Gohan?!" Someone called out. Videl came running from inside the house to see what was going on. "Why are you home so early?" Videl asked her husband curiously. She turned to Pan and was shocked. "What happened, honey?" She asked her daughter.

Pan looked up at her mother sadly. Her eyes hurt from crying, which upset her more as she began to cry again. "Stop it!" Gohan yelled. Pan sniffed as she tried to stop. Videl looked up at her husband somewhat afraid.

"Gohan don't," She spoke quietly.

"Don't?" Gohan started as he looked at his wife now. "If you knew what she had been doing then..." Gohan started to explain.

"What, what has she done?" Videl interrupted as she looked to Pan.

"She has been training!" Gohan yelled as he looked at Pan too. Videl gasped.

"Pan?" Videl whispered. Pan stepped towards her mother. " Pan?" Videl spoke again.

"Yes, I have," Pan spoke quietly as she began to cry again.

" Pan we told you when you were young that we didn't want you to train. We wanted you to have a better life away from fighting," Videl started calmly. Gohan listened carefully but he was still extremely angry.

"You trained as a girl," Pan spoke up. Videl looked at her annoyed.

"Yes, that's why I don't want you to. I got hurt when I fought, I could have died, and I don't want you to be in that situation. By not training, we keep you from harm," Videl spoke as she became upset herself. Gohan stepped and put an arm around her.

"I am a Saiyan, it is in my blood," Pan spoke. Gohan growled angrily.

"Shut up, that is Vegeta talking!" Gohan yelled.

"No it isn't!" Pan yelled back.

"This conversation is over! Go up to your room and stay there! You can stay there until you have decided to never train again!" Gohan yelled. Videl looked sadly up at Gohan.

"I will never!" Pan screamed.

"Then never come down!" Gohan yelled after her as she ran into the house crying.

"Gohan was that too harsh?" Videl questioned him. Gohan looked at her angrily.

"We have to get this out of her now. She knows rough, then she can take it," Gohan spoke as he walked in after Videl.

"Pan honey, I have some tea here for you, don't tell your father," Videl knocked softly on her door after a few hours.

" I don't want it!" Pan yelled angrily.

"Pan, please you have to eat," Videl tried again.

"No!" Pan yelled. Videl walked away slowly. She hated this whole situation. Perhaps Pan training wasn't as bad as she had thought. But why did Gohan feel so strongly? He has lost so many people because of fighting. Of course they have been bought back to life, but they still died.

Pan looked outside at the stars and wished that this had never happened. But she wanted to train. Downstairs Gohan was concentrating on her ki. He felt it continually rising and he became annoyed again.

Pan paced her room as she punched an invisible enemy that she imagined being her father. Her power level was increasing, but she didn't care. Pan stopped and looked out the window again. The stars were so inviting. She carefully opened her window as a cool breeze rushed past her face and made the curtains move. She closed her eyes and smelt the night air.

She stepped out and hovered by the window. She looked back at the house and the light that was on in the dining room where her parents were discussing things. Pan growled as she shot off toward her haven, Capsule Corp. She went as fast as she could as the wind messed with her hair.

Gohan felt her ki moving as he stood up abruptly from his seat at the kitchen table. Videl watched him. "What is it?" Videl asked.

"She's left," Gohan said quietly before speeding the door and taking off. He went as fast as he could so he could catch her before she made it, but one of Pan's strong points was her speed and she had a head start.

Vegeta looked to the west as he felt an approaching ki. It was a ki he knew well. Trunks was elsewhere in the house and he felt her coming too. He thought it was strange being late at night, so he decided to see what was going on.

Vegeta hovered in the air as Pan came crashing into him. "Sensei?" She asked surprised. Vegeta nodded as Pan threw herself into his arms. Vegeta was taken by surprise, but he held her close to comfort her. She sobbed quietly into his chest.

Gohan suddenly appeared and stopped just in front of them. He was appalled by the sight of Vegeta holding his daughter. A monster holding his child. "Let her go!" He yelled at Vegeta. He let her go as Pan turned to face him.

"I hate you!" Pan screamed. Gohan came quickly at her as she dodged. Gohan overpowered her as he held her firmly. "Let me go!" She screamed angrily. Her power level was increasing at a huge rate as Vegeta smirked to himself. Trunks ran out of the house below them as he watched the scene play out.

"Let go!" Pan screamed as she burst into yellow flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Super Saiyan Female

Gohan let go of Pan in shock. Pan floated away from her extremely angry father in fear. She was shaking and crying as she looked at everyone's silent and shocked faces. She lifted her hands in front of her face and looked at the back of them before turning them over and looking at the other side. She looked down at Vegeta and into his eyes. They were glowing gold and amber. Against the dark night sky, his eyes shone gold and full of pride as he smirked. Pan looked more closely at his lit up eyes and finally realized what she was looking at. It was her reflection.

"I'm a Super Saiyan?" Pan whispered to herself surprised. Vegeta's sensitive ears must have picked up on the sound as he nodded. Pan gasped and fell to the ground and turned normal again before landing on her feet. She looked up at her father as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She was more surprised when she saw her mother arrive.

Bulma ran to Pan and wrapped her in a warm blanket after witnessing what had happened. Pan had flown out in her nightgown and it was a very cold night. Pan's whole body let off a steam as the heat radiated around her and combined with the cool air.

"Pan?" Videl yelled down as she came to land. She ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah Mum, I'm fine," Pan said as she collapsed against her. Videl held her tightly as Bulma tried to steady the young girl.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled concerned for Pan's health. Trunks ran toward the women and gently picked up Pan in her blanket. "Take her to her room," Bulma instructed. Trunks nodded, as he gently lifted her in his strong, protective arms, before walking back toward the house.

"Her room?" Videl asked as she turned back to Bulma. Bulma didn't understand the question. "You knew didn't you?!" Videl said heatedly. "How could you! I thought you were my friend!" Videl was becoming more angry.

"You didn't know?" Bulma spoke quietly. "I thought Pan told you today?" Bulma was confused and becoming upset. "I'm sorry, Videl, really," Bulma tried to smooth things out.

"You, you're just like him!" Videl hissed as she pointed to Vegeta, who was standing with his arms folded silently staring at Gohan. Bulma gasped. She was shocked by what was being implied. Bulma decided to take a different tact. She dismissed the comment and softened her composure.

"Come and see her, she would want to see you," Bulma said calmly as she put an arm around Videl. Videl nodded, as she was lead into the house.

Videl was surprised when she entered the room. It was a plain cream painted bedroom, unlike Pan's room at home, which was pink. There were no dolls or teddy bears; in fact beautifully crafted antique weapons like swords replaced them. There were ornate battle costumes and in one corner was Goku's battle outfit.

"We had a hard time getting that one in here," Bulma laughed nervously.

"I bet. Vegeta would not be impressed," Videl matched the uncomfortable laugh. Videl's eyes moved around the room until she came to the bed. She sat on the bed and looked down at her daughter. She fixed some hair in Pan's face before stroking her face. "How long has she been training?" Videl asked quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"Since she was four," Trunks spoke up from the opposite side of the bed. Videl looked up at Trunks sadly. He hadn't left her side, since bringing her inside. He knew what it felt like transforming for the first time, and strain it causes not only the body, but the mind. It was long ago since he transformed as a child, and yet he still remembered. Vegeta had smirked with pride just as he had a few minutes ago with Pan. Moments like that with his father were now a thing of the past. He not recall a recent time when Vegeta had shown him such pride.

"Four?" Videl reassured herself of the number, as Trunks broke from his memory. Bulma nodded sadly. "She was just a baby," Videl started to cry. Bulma put an arm around her to comfort her.

"She asked to be trained," Bulma spoke softly. Videl nodded.

"That's what she said," Videl spoke again. "Vegeta, does he look after her? He would never hurt her?" Videl asked concerned.

"Never! She is like a daughter to him. He cares for her," Bulma reassured her.

"Vegeta?" Videl questioned the last comment. Bulma nodded. "Strange," Videl spoke more to herself than the others.

"I thought so too at first, but you should see them together," Bulma continued to comfort her friend.

"Should I?" Videl stood up suddenly. "Should I really let this continue?" She asked again.

"I believe no harm will come to her," Trunks spoke up. Videl looked up at Trunks sadly.

"You should watch her and then talk to Gohan, but Pan really wants this. You should definitely talk about this as a family," Bulma continued.

"I will," Videl began. "Can she stay..." Videl started to say something.

"Of course she can stay here. You and Gohan have to talk. She can stay here as long as needed," Bulma told her warmly. Videl nodded as Bulma placed an arm around her as they walked out of the room.

```````````

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled from the sky. Vegeta slowly floated into the air to the same level as Gohan. "How long has this been going on?!" Gohan growled.

"She just transformed then, that's the first time," Vegeta smirked proudly as he floated circles around him. Gohan growled.

"No! The training!" Gohan was even more frustrated.

"Four..." Vegeta spoke before being interrupted, as he stopped in front of Gohan.

"Four years!? She was eight?!" Gohan asked furiously without the facts. Vegeta became annoyed at being cut off.

"Half that," Vegeta replied smugly. Gohan's face changed from pure anger to surprised and sad. Vegeta suddenly realized that what he had done had made things worse, not better.

"Half that?" Gohan stumbled with the truth. "She was four?" Gohan became sad. Vegeta actually felt regret for his actions.

"You were four, Gohan," Vegeta decided to speak calmly. Gohan looked up getting angry. "It wasn't your choice; I know that," Vegeta tried to help the situation. His only interest was in Pan and in training her.

"Your right it was not my choice. What are you saying, this situation is different?" Gohan asked annoyed. Vegeta nodded.

"It was her choice," Vegeta told him simply. Gohan was surprised. "She wanted it. She came to me. Who am I to deny a child what it wants?" Vegeta asked.

"She is not your child," Gohan said angrily.

"You saw her! How can you not be impressed!? How can you not be proud!?" Vegeta got annoyed again.

"Impressed?! Proud?!" Gohan laughed.

"You can't see her obvious gift? She is strong, she is smart, and her moves are unequaled in their uniqueness. She is a female, and yet a Super Saiyan. How can you deny her training?!" Vegeta asked.

"How strong?" Gohan asked curiously. Vegeta smirked proudly; maybe he was getting through him after all.

"Extremely strong and she can only improve. You should see her fight, its amazing," Vegeta could tell that the younger warrior was coming around.

"Yes, I want to see her fight before I make a decision," Gohan spoke up. "I want to watch a few training sessions before I am convinced," Gohan continued. "And you must never hurt her!" Gohan yelled the last term. Vegeta nodded throughout the whole speech.

"I will go along with your rules," Vegeta stated.

"Like you obeyed my other rule?" Gohan asked angrily.

"It is in my interest to obey these rules. I do not want to stop training her, if I must obey to continue, then that's what I will do," Vegeta told him matter-of-factly.

Videl and Bulma walked outside closely followed by Trunks. Gohan and Vegeta landed beside them slowly. "How is she?" Gohan asked concerned.

"She is weak from the transformation, but all she needs is a little sleep," Bulma stated.

"Gohan what are we going to do?" Videl asked her husband.

"We have come to an agreement," Gohan said as he looked at Vegeta. "She may continue," Gohan said. Videl nodded in agreement as she hugged him.

"She is staying here tonight so we can talk," Videl spoke quietly. Gohan nodded, but looked at Vegeta carefully.

"No training until we return," Gohan growled before taking Videl into his arms. Videl held on tight as Gohan shot off into the sky towards home.

Pan woke up in the middle of the night and was shocked to find herself still at Capsule Corp. She thought that her father would have taken her home. She threw back the covers and decided to go downstairs. The house was dark as she climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was surprised to find the kitchen light on.

Vegeta was sitting at the table eating a huge pile of sandwiches. "Sensei," Pan spoke up quietly, Vegeta got a slight shock and turned around. Pan walked around the table and sat beside him.

"Brat, what are you doing up?" Vegeta asked curiously. Pan giggled and smiled sweetly.

"Same reason as you," She smiled as took one of his sandwiches. Vegeta growled as she took away his food. Pan playfully kicked him under the table.

"Well done," Vegeta spoke up suddenly.

"For what?" Pan asked confused.

"You're a Super Saiyan," Vegeta smirked. She smiled proudly. However, her face fell rather quickly.

"What's the use? I'm never going to be able to train again," Pan said angrily as she punched the table. Vegeta smirked as she lifted her fists to reveal two dents in the metal table. She looked at him sadly. "Can't you do anything?" Pan pleaded with her teacher.

"We'll see how things turn out," he smirked as if he knew something. Pan grabbed his arm and pulled it roughly.

"Tell me," she whined annoyed.

"I have a feeling that the training will continue".

_

"Pan," Videl spoke excitedly as she entered the lounge. Videl and Gohan had arrived in the late morning as Trunks, Bra and Vegeta were watching television with her daughter. Pan looked over her shoulder from the couch before getting up and running toward her mother. She hugged her tightly. She looked up nervously to see her father standing close by.

"Mum, what's going on?" She asked curiously. Videl. She stroked Pan's face and then turned to look at Gohan. Pan became very anxious.

"We have been talking," Gohan spoke up. She looked up again at her father in fear of what he was going to say. "We are going to watch your training for awhile, after that, we will make a more permanent decision as to your training," Gohan stated. Pan looked to Vegeta who was smirking from his place on the couch.

"Really? I can keep training?" Pan squealed excited. Gohan nodded.

"For now," Gohan lectured. Pan jumped up and down happily.

"I'm feeling better now, after my sleep, can I train now?" Pan asked as she looked to Vegeta who was already getting up. Gohan looked to Vegeta angrily.

"I suppose now is as good as ever," Gohan said as looked at Vegeta still. Bra stood up immediately and began to walk to the door. She was excited too; she wanted to see Pan fight. Trunks stood up, a little less enthused. Bulma walked out slowly after Vegeta and Gohan who were following a very excited Pan. Videl trailed behind.

Pan shot up into the sky and Vegeta followed her. They floated several feet from each other facing the other. Vegeta smirked as he felt her increase her power. Vegeta raised his, but not a lot as he noticed Gohan watching him carefully.

"Sensei!" Pan yelled annoyed. Vegeta turned his back to his student. "What are you doing? I'm not four!" Pan yelled as she flew at him. Gohan heard this from the ground as he looked to Vegeta. He noticed how Vegeta was fighting her quite a bit weaker.

"Vegeta how can I judge if you won't truthfully show me how you two train?!" Gohan yelled from the ground. Vegeta stopped as he caught Pan's fist before it hit him. Vegeta looked down at Gohan as he raised his power level further.

"That's better," Pan laughed, before trying to hit him again. Vegeta smirked as he watched her try to increase her power level further.

"Stop!" Vegeta yelled at her. Pan was surprised, but she stopped immediately.  
"Transform," Vegeta spoke instructively. Pan was nervous.

"I can't," Pan told him. Vegeta floated closer toward her. He transformed quickly as he smirked at his nervous student. Videl gasped from the ground as Bulma tried to comfort her. Pan was afraid. "I can't!" Pan yelled.

Gohan floated into the sky and transformed. Pan turned to see him glowing gold beside her. She now felt even more afraid. These two men were almost threatening her. She couldn't do anything. She felt trapped. She became angry as her power level increased further.

"How did you transform last night?" Gohan asked her. Pan looked at him nervously.

"I was angry," Pan spoke quietly.

"What! I can't hear you," Gohan teased her. Pan formed fists with her hands as she became angrier.

"I was angry!" She screamed at her father. Vegeta smirked in the distance as he realized what Gohan was doing.

"At what?" Gohan asked.

"At you! I want to train!" Pan yelled. Trunks was shocked by how Gohan was treating his daughter, but he couldn't see the obvious tactics that he was using.

Pan's power level was increasing dramatically as Vegeta smirked. "How do you feel now?" Gohan continued.

"I'm angry! I hate you!" Pan screamed as her eyes flashed aqua. Trunks was shocked, but he now saw what was going on. He couldn't believe that she was a Super Saiyan, even though at this point her only transformation wasn't controlled.

"Hate?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes!" Pan screamed. "I hate you!" She screamed as her hair flashed gold. Videl watched closely as her nearest and dearest fought, and seemed to want to kill each other. Videl turned away sadly. Bulma turned to see Videl cower away. She walked over and put an arm around her to comfort her. "It's okay Videl," Bulma reassured her. "He's just trying to help her. I know it doesn't look like it from here," Bulma continued.

"I know," Videl sighed.

"It will be over soon," Bulma smiled.

"Hate. Use it! Let that be your strength!" Vegeta yelled at her. Pan closed her eyes as she thought about what it would be like to never train again. She became extremely angry as she screamed out.

Pan floated puffing with heat as she opened her eyes. She looked into her father's eyes as she saw them glowing gold.

"That's your trigger," Gohan spoke quietly, yet with no pride or even satisfaction. Pan smiled at her father before turning to a very impressed Vegeta.

Pan flew at Vegeta as they began to battle with each other. Pan was matching every punch as she tried to hit Vegeta over and over. Vegeta could feel the power from within her rising to the surface as she tried harder and harder to hit him. Finally she landed a fierce punch to Vegeta's jaw as he went crashing to the ground. He growled from the ground before he flew at Pan.

"Stop!" Gohan yelled suddenly, after they had been fighting for awhile. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to look at Gohan. Pan relaxed too as she looked at her father who had been watching them the whole time.

"You may train!" Gohan yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

Birthday Party

Several years have passed now, and Pan is now about to turn twenty. She has been busy with her training with Vegeta, and she occasionally trains with her father. She is a beautiful teenager with long black hair and deep black eyes. Due to her training she is very toned. She is extremely strong, in fact stronger than Goten and Trunks. This only makes Vegeta more proud of his student. 

"I'm going now!" Pan yelled as she walked toward the front door. She placed a stray hair behind her ear as she looked in the mirror over the table in the entranceway. She sighed to herself. She wished that she looked older. She was almost twenty, and yet she looked many years younger. People also treated her like a child.

"Wait! Wait!" A voice yelled from the kitchen. Videl ran out of the kitchen somewhat out of breath. Pan turned quickly in shock.

"What is it?" Pan asked concerned as she walked toward her mother.

"Nothing really, just about your birthday," she started. Pan lifted an eyebrow at the statement as she became intrigued. Pan nodded. "Well Bulma and I have been talking, and we are going to throw you a huge formal party at her place," Videl told her happily.

"Great," Pan sighed unenthused. Videl sighed. She had thought that it would make Pan feel older having a formal party. All her hard planning had been for nothing. Her face fell. "I'm off," Pan stated before running outside and taking off into the sky at top speed.

Pan flew above the clouds as she watched them speed passed her. The air was cooler here as she closed her eyes and began to dream about a better life. Several minutes later her eyes shot open as she felt him coming. She was surprised that he was meeting on the way as he never did that.

She suddenly became nervous and slowed down. She began to fiddle with her clothes and fix her hair, trying to make herself presentable.

"Sensei," she spoke politely trying to sound more adult. Vegeta laughed.

"Brat," Vegeta retorted. Pan's face fell at the comment. She thought that he would at least treat her differently than the others.

"What!" Vegeta snapped her back to reality. Pan looked up at him sadly.

"Why do you still call me that?" Pan asked quietly. "Am I really a child?" Pan questioned him further while trying not to get agitated.

"Come on," Vegeta said before taking off back to Capsule Corp. Pan was silent. She thought he was different, but he was like everyone else.

"Gravity Room then?" Vegeta got straight to the point as they landed.

"I suppose," Pan continued to remain quiet. She shoved her hands into her pockets annoyed as she stepped into Vegeta's shadow. She followed behind looking at the floor as she sulked.

Vegeta stopped by the door, but Pan unaware of where they were, walked straight into him, before falling to the ground. "Brat!" Vegeta spoke up. She looked up sadly. Vegeta offered his hand. Pan placed her small hand into his rough one. She watched him carefully as he pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you," she spoke quietly and embarrassed.

"Just watch where you are going," Vegeta spoke sternly as he opened the door to the GR. He stepped in and immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan. Pan looked up as she felt the huge increase in his power level. She nodded slightly as she recognized the challenge. She burst into golden flames herself as she saw her master smirk proudly.

Pan stepped out of the GR after several hours of training. Vegeta walked out after her. Sweat was pouring off their bodies after the radical training session in 300 times earth's normal gravity. Pan headed toward the kitchen for a huge drink of water, which she desperately needed. Also some food would be nice. Vegeta thoughts were on the same thing.

As they entered the kitchen, she stopped suddenly. Vegeta stopped quickly as he looked at what had caused her to pause. Gohan was sitting at the kitchen table with Bulma. Gohan stood up suddenly and walked toward his daughter. Pan's body went rigid in nervousness. Gohan grabbed her arm as he pulled it toward himself roughly for a closer inspection.

"Your wrist is broken," Gohan spoke without caring. He released her as her arm fell at her side. She screwed her face up slightly as she winced in pain. Bulma got up from her chair as if all was normal and went to the cupboard. She took out a small jar and took out two beans and placed them in Pan's hand. She swallowed them quickly as her wrist mended magically.

Vegeta walked to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water and tossed one to his student. Pan smiled before walking out of the kitchen. "I'll see you tomorrow night then," Bulma yelled after her. Pan stopped.

"What?" Pan asked as she came back into the kitchen. Bulma smiled happily as she prepared to tell her news.

"Well for your party tomorrow night, of course," Bulma smiled happily. Gohan couldn't help but smile at his old friend. Vegeta watched the two of them and laughed at how pathetic they were while Pan just rolled her eyes. "You have your dress ready right?" Bulma asked concerned. Pan nodded. Vegeta turned at looked at her. He could not imagine her in a dress. Pan wasn't the type of girl to wear a dress.

"Yea mum took me out the other day, saying that I will need it one day, and that is was my birthday present," Pan rambled out. She felt awkward talking about dresses in front of Vegeta. However she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw her.

"Well good," Bulma smiled as turned back to Gohan to continue with their work. Pan and Vegeta both took it as a sign to leave. They walked outside and into the garden. Trunks was sitting outside reading a book as he looked at the pair. Pan waved politely as she walked passed. Trunks smiled as he watched her leave, he couldn't wait to see her the next night.

Pan walked up to the building that had appeared from nowhere over the last couple of days. "Can I go in?" Pan turned to Vegeta. He nodded. Trunks was out of sight now.

"You're not suppose to, but I won't tell," He smirked. Pan smiled for the first time that day. She walked in and her jaw dropped. He smiled at her reaction. She turned to Vegeta excitedly.

"Did you help?" Pan asked him happily. He nodded. "What did you do?" She asked curiously, doubting that he would have helped.

"I told them to put that there," Vegeta spoke proudly as he pointed to the table where the food was going to be put. Pan laughed.

"Come on, we better get you out of here, it is supposed to be a surprise," Vegeta spoke annoyed at her laughter. Pan continued to laugh but nodded as she followed after the prince.

"I better go," Pan started. "Can we train tomorrow before the party?" She asked. Vegeta looked off into space as if he was thinking about it. "Oh come on!" Pan said loudly as she punched him in the arm.

"Well I was told no training tomorrow, because they don't want you to turn up with bruises," Vegeta told her. Pan pouted.

"I'll meet you at the ridge," Vegeta spoke up finally after a long silence. Pan jumped up happily and smiled before taking off into the sky back home.

_

"Pan hurry up!" Videl yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Pan sighed as she placed the stray hair into place. She had spent hours putting her long locks into a fashionable up-do. She attached the final touch, a silver and diamond clip she borrowed from Bulma.

"Come on, your hair in fine!" Videl yelled again. Gohan laughed to his wife.

"Maybe she really is a normal teenage girl," He joked. Videl rolled her eyes. The pair stood silently as they looked to the top of the stairs to see their little girl, who now looked like a beautiful woman. Videl turned away as she felt tears coming to threaten her perfect mascara. Gohan smiled at his little girl proudly.

"We're going to be late, aren't we?" Pan laughed as walked down the stairs gracefully.

"Fasionably so," Gohan stated. Pan took her fathers arm as he took Videl's arm also. The three happy family members walked out of the house and towards the car.

"I'm a lucky man," Gohan started. Pan looked up her father confused.

"Why are you so lucky?" Pan asked him curious sensing him about to make a lame joke.

"Well, I'm going to the dance with the two most beautiful woman in the world," Gohan laughed to himself. Pan punched her father in the arm playfully as Videl got in the car on the other side. Pan flinched slightly in pain from punching him. Gohan looked at her curiously. "What's wrong with your arm?" Gohan asked.

"Umm, nothing," Pan tried to get out of the conversation. Gohan looked unhappy with her answer and wanted to question her further.

"Gohan, hurry up and get in the car," Videl pushed him. He looked to his wife and got in the car. Pan sighed with relief, thanking her mother secretly for distracting him.

Gohan had cheered up on the car ride over to Capsule Corp. He got out of the car and took Videl's arm. Pan strode ahead of her parents eager to see everyone.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted as she entered the building. Everyone was dressed up in formal attire and dancing happily to the music. Pan searched for him, but to no avail. She lost interest and decided to get a drink.

"What do you want, Pan?" A male employee at Capsule Corp asked. Pan smiled at him while she thought.

"How about a wine?" Another male employee asked her eagerly. She spun around and these men surrounded her. She smiled happily not quite familiar to the attention. She stepped back nervously.

"A wine will do," She laughed as all the men thrust a glass at her. She happily took the one closest to her and walked away.

"Do you want to dance, Pan?" A young man asked her. Pan swung around and recognized the man immediately. He was a good friend of hers and an employee of Bulma's. He was always fixing up small problems she had with her fighting equipment. He had blonde hair and deep green eyes. He was always smiling with his pearly whites. He was the kind of guy, who all girls loved.

"Of course," Pan answered happily as she took the arm he offered her. The pair danced happily around the dance floor with all her family and friends. Man after man she danced with them. She was happy to be finally recognized from the opposite sex. Vegeta stood away from everyone else as he watched all the males that were beneath her, whirl her around the floor to the music.

Pan finally got an opportunity to sit down for a few minutes as she took in a large bottle of cool water. Trunks had been watching her from afar with keen interest. He walked over to her and took a seat beside her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked her curiously. Pan smiled happily and nodded. "You're finally alone," Trunks laughed, but she sensed some annoyance.

"I know, I had no idea how many people noticed me," Pan smiled proudly.

"It's because you look so adult tonight," Trunks told her matter-of-factly. Pan looked at him frustrated. Another person who thought she still looked like a child. Another person who only noticed her tonight because of this dress, she thought. "Do you want to dance?" He asked her politely.

"Sure," Pan smiled as she got up and walked toward the dance floor behind her friend. Pan smiled happily as he spun her around and around. She couldn't help but smile tonight. Everyone that was here was here for her. She relaxed more with Trunks; he was more like her older brother than anyone else was.

"May I have this dance?" A familiar voice asked Pan from behind. Trunks nodded as he smiled before stepping away from Pan. She turned around slowly. That voice was so familiar.

"Grandpa!" She squealed as she threw her arms around him. Goku smiled happily as he hugged his granddaughter tightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked happily. She looked at him closely from head to toe to take it all in. It didn't even seem real. He had been dead for many years now.

"Where's your halo?" Pan asked curiously, trying not to get excited about something that may not be real.

"Happy birthday, Panny," Goku said happily. Pan started to cry happily as she leapt at him and hugged him tightly again. "I've missed too much of your life already, so I came back," Goku put it simply. Pan pulled away and smiled.

"Now how about that dance?" Goku asked his granddaughter. She nodded as he took her hand. "Stop that crying, I thought you were tough," He teased her. Pan nodded as they began to dance around and around. After several songs, Chi Chi arrived to see the two of them dancing.

"Goku!" Chi Chi yelled. "You didn't even tell me!" Chi Chi was yelling. Goku moved away awkwardly as Pan was left to stand in the middle of the dance floor alone. Vegeta had been watching his student for most of the night and noticed that she now stood alone. He slowly made it across the room and onto the dance floor for the first time tonight. Trunks got the same idea as he saw her standing alone and made his way toward her also.

"May I have the next dance?" He asked her politely. Pan smiled at him happily.

"Yes you may, Sensei," Pan answered him as she placed her small, pale hand in his own rough, tanned one. She looked at their hands joined together before looking up into his eyes. Trunks watched his father take hold of Pan and gritted his teeth. He missed his opportunity.

"You look beautiful tonight," Vegeta spoke nervously. He was not used to speaking in such a manner. Pan blushed.

"You look great too, Sensei," Pan complimented him back.

"You are not a child anymore, you may call me by my name, Pan," Vegeta stated. Pan looked at him amazed. She had never called him Vegeta in all her life. She also noted that he had called her by her name. She could not remember him ever doing that either.

"All of the men here have been looking at you tonight, with crude thoughts," Vegeta said to her. She looked at him with shock. He did not mean to get that reaction, he was trying to make a point.

"They notice you tonight, and will only notice you tonight," Vegeta continued. Pan began to feel horrible. Vegeta took notice of this and stopped the dancing as he stood with her.

"Tomorrow they will see you again as a child, as they always have. They don't treat you as the beautiful woman that you are. You think that no one has noticed that you have grown, but I do, I have," Vegeta wrapped up his point.

"Sensei," Pan said startled. "Sorry, Ve... Vegeta," she stumbled it out.

"You are the most beautiful woman here, everyone here thinks so, but you are always beautiful to me," Vegeta finished what he had been trying to say for such a long time. Pan felt as if she was going to cry. She had been right, he did think of her differently than the others did. And he was right, tomorrow she would be back to the same little girl everyone thought she was.

"Thank you," Pan struggled out. Vegeta smiled.

"However," Vegeta suddenly smirked, "You always have your hair up for training and you suit it more when it is down," He stated somewhat as a joke, yet he was partly serious. Without pausing for thought or speech, Pan reached up behind her head and pulled out the few pins that held her hair in place. Her beautiful long black hair fell down her back as a few strands fell around her face. Vegeta timidly moved forward and placed the strays behind her ear. Pan blushed. She quickly placed the pins in her bag, carefully placed Bulma's clip in last, before looking back at Vegeta.

Vegeta took her hand in his once again as a waltz began to play. Vegeta lead her around the dance floor gracefully. Bulma had forced him long ago to learn how to dance. All of her functions were formal occasions and he had to be polite. However at least once a year, usually a fundraiser, there was dancing involved. She told him that all royality know how to dance, and she finally sold him on the idea.

Vegeta and Pan were in sync with each other as a few people stopped to watch them. Trunks saw this and stormed away angrily.

Pan continued to dance with Vegeta for quite awhile as she became tired. She cursed herself for the secret training in the morning. She would have much rather kept her energy for now. Her head began to droop slowly until her head slightly touched his shoulder. Pan jumped almost from the suddenly contact. She was nervous and she felt everyone's eyes on her. Vegeta felt her touch him and he flinched.

Pan finally gave in as she rested her head against his shoulder. She moved closely nervously to keep her balance. Both of them were nervous. They danced closely for several songs, ignoring everyone else in the room. Pan suddenly heard her father's voice as she pulled away from Vegeta. He was surprised somewhat from her sudden movement.

"Vegeta, I'm tired, I may go and lie down in my room," Pan told him regretfully. Vegeta nodded. He watched her leave as the black skirt of dress swayed slightly from left to right with the movements of her hips. Her glossy black hair shone as it also swayed. It covered up some of her creamy, pale back that was shown off by her back-less dress. The corset like top, accented her tiny waist and trim body.

Pan made it to the door when she was stopped. "Pan honey, what happened to your hair?" Videl asked sadly as she saw her daughter's hair down her back. Pan turned around to see her mother.

"It just fell out," Pan answered without caring. Videl sighed sadly.

"It took you so long to do as well. That's a shame," Videl was upset as she knew how much effort Pan put into to it.

"It doesn't matter," Pan persisted as she tried to leave. She really didn't care that she pulled it out. She would do anything for Vegeta. Pan left the building. Vegeta's keen hearing had heard the conversation Pan had with Videl. He had no idea that she tried so hard to get her hair perfect. He was curious at how ready she was to pull it all out for him. It surprised him.

He began to walk toward the door through which Pan had just passed before he stopped himself. What am I doing? He thought to himself. Running after her, what is wrong with me? He kicked himself mentally. Trunks had watched Pan leave and now Vegeta had reached his viewing point as Vegeta too headed for the same door. Trunks was angry with his father, he had loved Pan for so long, and he had hardly spent anytime with her tonight because of him.

Vegeta shook the thoughts from head as he continued to move to the door. He passed Videl slowly without making eye contact as he grabbed the door handle roughly. He paused again as he heard his mates laugh. She was the centre of attention in the tiny group, which circled her. He watched for a moment as looked so happy. She was happy, but her body told another story. She was aging. Her body was getting old, and although she tried every product imaginable to slow down the process, she was not winning the battle. He sighed angrily as he pulled the door and walked out into the fresh, crisp air.

He began to walk to the main building, where his family lived. His family. Bulma and his two brats. He hadn't even seen his daughter this evening, and Trunks seemed angry at him. But this didn't matter to him. His mind was another place right now, and it was to do with destination.

Vegeta reached the front door to his home as he paused. He stood for a second contemplating what he should do. He thought of Bulma and Trunks and Bra as their faces popped into his head for a moment. He shook his head immediately to make them disappear. He reached forward and opened the door.

Walking to the stairs the floor creaked. He hadn't heard that sound in a long time. It used to creak when he came inside late in the morning after training in the gravity machine that was outside. He made it to the stairs as they creaked too. He cursed hoping that she would not hear him.

Vegeta entered her room and was taken away by what his eyes fell upon. Pan was lying on the bed asleep. Her hair was spread out on the bed like a lake of silk surrounding her face. Her skin looked even paler as the moonlight streamed through the window onto her body. Her dress was unwrinkled despite her sleeping in it.

Vegeta moved to the side of the bed and sat next to her on the edge. Some hair was in her face, and Vegeta began to think about moving it, but decided against disturbing her. As if she could read his thoughts her eyes began flutter.

"Sensei?" Pan spoke groggily as she swept the hair from her face.

"Vegeta," Vegeta whispered. He didn't know why he whispered. There was no one around and she was awake now, but he whispered anyway.

"Sorry, Vegeta, it's hard to get used to," Pan spoke nervously still trying to figure out why he was here. "What are you doing here?" Pan finally let her curiosity get the better of her. He shrugged.

"I can remember the first time you slept in this bed," Vegeta thought out loud. Pan looked up at him and smiled, she wanted to know about when she was younger.

"Really?" She asked him continue. He looked at her uncomfortably and decided to continue.

"You were four..." Vegeta began before being cut off.

"Four? Wow," Pan spoke, more for her benefit.

"Are you going to continue to interrupt, because if you are I'm going to leave," Vegeta spoke annoyed as he pretended to get up. Pan grabbed him quickly by the arm to make him stay. Vegeta felt a strange warmth spread through his body as she touched him.

"You were four and it was your first day of training. You were so tired you fell asleep outside on the wet grass, so I carried you up here and put you in this bed," Vegeta told her.

"You came to me in the morning after Trunks and Goten had been cruel to you. You said that they wouldn't let you play because they were training and you were too young and weak. So you asked me to train you," Vegeta continued as he watched her carefully.

"You were in a dress then too, like you are now. It was red, and your shoes matched. It was the outfit shameless parents make their children wear. Bulma did it to Bra too. I made you change, pulled out your ugly red ribbon and tied your hair with some clothe. You had a doll with you too. You seemed to be attached to it. But I wouldn't have it and I told you I never wanted to see again. You ran away and hid it behind a tree," Vegeta continued further with his story as he got up and went to the closet. He reached to the top shelf and pulled something down.

Pan eyes went wide as she saw what he had. Vegeta took his place on the bed beside her again and handed her the doll. "You left it here that day, it seems that the little weak girl you were died that day and you became the person you are now," Vegeta finished.

Pan sat up and Vegeta stood up to let her get off the bed also. "Do you want to train quickly?" Pan questioned him as she placed the doll delicately on the bed not wanting to damage it. Vegeta smirked as Pan stood up and stretched as she yawned loudly.

"Are you going to change?" Vegeta asked as she began to walk out of the room.

"I've got stuff in the gravity room," Pan replied from out of the room. Vegeta walked off after her slowly, giving her time to rush there and change. Vegeta couldn't get the image of her lying on the bed out of head.


	10. Chapter 10

An Innocent Kiss?

Pan felt Vegeta's eyes watching her as she rushed toward the gravity room. She planned to change quickly before he even made there. Vegeta was making her feel nervous; he had been acting strange throughout the whole evening. She had felt him watching her while she danced with the other men and his comments that followed on later were harsh and cruel. She knew that he was right. Everyone would wake up tomorrow and treat her like a child as they always did. And being reminded of that irritated her.

However on the other hand, it showed her that he thought about her, in other ways, not just the little girl that he trained. He saw more. He saw more than anyone else she knew, her friends, family, teachers, everyone. His comments although harsh, showed that he cared for her on some level. That was a nice thought.

Pan sighed as she looked over her shoulder to take a quick glance at him. He wasn't watching her now; he was looking at the ceiling deep in thought. She frowned, what was he thinking about so seriously? It made her more nervous as she turned around again to look where she was going.

Vegeta watched her uncomfortably, he couldn't understand why he felt the way he did, or why he told her those nasty things earlier. He knew they were true, but he knew it hurt her to tell her. He only said it because he, well, he cared for her. He shook the thoughts from his head as he followed her.

The way her hips swayed was near hypnotic and the way her hair seemed to shine under the weak glow of the lights overhead drove him crazy. He looked up to the ceiling trying desperately not to look at the beautiful creature before him. Concentrating on the tiny tiles above, he tried to distract himself. She slipped into his mind as he frowned deeply. He could feel her eyes on him, but with all the willpower he possessed, he made sure not to look her in the eyes.

Pan turned and entered the gravity room. She shut the door behind her as Vegeta was quite far behind. She ran quickly to the bathroom area where she had some training clothes. She changed quickly, hoping that he would not interrupt. She placed her dress carefully on the bench before grabbing her tape for her feet and hands. She sat on the bench and taped up her feet as she began to wish that she wasn't so confused by tonight. He came into her room, when she was sleeping, why? He left the party, just to come and see me, why? He had watched her all night from his spot in the corner of the room, why? Pan sighed loudly as she put her face in her hands as she leant forward frustrated and confused.

Vegeta growled as Kakkorot stopped him in the corridor. He had no time for him now, his head was full of important things, and for once it wasn't his training. However, the clown was a distraction from his thoughts, but he would be having been much happier with any other distraction, not this idiot. Vegeta tried to ignore and keep going.

"What are you up to, Vegeta?" Goku asked puzzled as he scratched the back of his head. Vegeta turned and glared at him angrily.

"I'm going to train, fool," Vegeta growled as he looked up at the taller warrior, suddenly hating how tall he was.

"Well hey, do you know where Pan is, she isn't in her room?" Goku questioned him.

"She's training too," Vegeta said matter-of-factly as he pushed roughly passed his rival. 

For some reason he suddenly cringed inward at the fact that he had given away her location. He didn't want anyone to find her. He finally had her to himself, with any distractions, like those other men at the party.

Vegeta closed the door behind him and leaned against it, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself after the unwanted encounter. He didn't want Pan to see him angry over her grandfather, she did love him after all, and he was her family. You can't pick your family, he smirked to himself. He shook the thoughts from his head as he opened his eyes. He was shocked by what he saw before him.

Pan stood in front of him taping up her hands. She looked up and saw her mentor with his mouth open wide in shock. A sight she never really saw in him. Nothing shocked him or scared him; everything was just a challenge or an obstacle.

"What?" Pan asked confused and somewhat nervously reverting back to her prior thoughts. Vegeta shook himself to shake off the trance.

Pan was wearing a very tiny pair of grey shorts. They were some old training trousers cut to the new length on her thighs. She also wore a red shirt, which had also been cut to reveal her petite, yet well developed abdominal muscles. Her milky, smooth legs seemed to go on forever, as Vegeta's eyes took an agonizing amount of time to reach the top. Her hair was falling down her back and over her shoulders like liquid silk.

Pan stepped forward toward him as her hips swayed in that same hypnotic rhythm.

"Vegeta could you tie up my hair, for old times sake?" She asked him nervously. Vegeta nodded silently, still taking in the perfect image of her as she turned around.

Pan handed him the tie over her shoulder. His hands were warm, and yet rough from the battles he had fought. She felt the weight of her hair on her back disappear as Vegeta gathered it in his hands. Both warriors fell silent as he quickly plaited her hair into a rope. Finally he finished as he let it drop and the weight was returned to her back with the feeling of the tie hit her tailbone.

Pan stepped away and turned to face him. He loosened his tie and threw it to the side. He then slowly unbuttoned his shirt and then threw it to the side. Finally he stood before her with his chest and abdominals to marvel at. He was years older than she was, and yet he looked so much younger. Pan tried not to stare him. He kicked his shoes off and then kicked them across the floor before throwing his socks to the accumulating pile in the corner of the room.

"You going to keep those on?" Pan laughed anxiously pointing to his trousers. Vegeta looked up at her and she began to blush. "I didn't mean..." She stuttered as she went a deeper shade of red.

Vegeta stepped passed her as he walked to the bathroom area. Pan hit herself in the head and cursed her own stupidity. He looked down at her neatly piled clothes on the bench in the bathroom; perhaps he should have taken more care with his clothes. He changed quickly into a pair of shorts as he carried out his trousers. Pan was punching the air furiously when he walked back in.

"Ready?" She asked, before flying at her opponent. He blocked the surprise attack and smirked.

"Always," he laughed as the battle began. Vegeta very much had the upper hand. The vibrations sent from their tremendous energies made the gravity room shake in its very foundations. Pan was getting tired after half an hour of going at full strength to match his power, yet he suppressed most of it.

He finally grabbed her in a headlock from behind. Pan could feel his heart beating strongly through her back. She became angry as he didn't loosen his grip. She growled low in her throat. Finally she had had enough as she flew backwards until she had forced his back against the wall near the ceiling.

The yellow flames of the two separate warriors became one as it crackled with fierce heat around them. Pan pushed harder with her back forcing him further into the wall, but it was a standoff. She stiffened suddenly as she felt him sniff the base of her neck where it joined with the shoulder. It tickled, but it felt good, a little too good. She relaxed in his grip as he slackened off. She was released as she floated away and turned to face him.

Vegeta came close. Pan felt nervous, and confused, yet she didn't move, in fact her body as if it had a will of its own, moved closer to his. Vegeta reached across the gap separating them and placed a stray hair stuck to her forehead from the perspiration, behind her ear. His knuckles grazed her cheek as he pulled away again. Her skin was so soft.

Vegeta's hand was warm as she enjoyed the warmth against her cheek. She looked up into his dark eyes and found the deep pools staring back at her. Pan saw the pain of his life in them, and although his body looked young, she saw his age in his eyes. Pan felt sorry for him. She felt like it was the first time that she had really seen him. He looked like a frightened boy and she just wanted to protect him. She wondered suddenly if Bulma had ever seen this. Perhaps Vegeta only now for the first time let anyone really see him.

Pan leaned toward him and placed her hand on his cheek. His skin was rough from shaving, but she enjoyed the sensation. Vegeta placed his hand on top of hers as looked back into his eyes.

"Vegeta?" She spoke quietly ready to something, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Vegeta nodded silently before leaning in slowly and kissing her lightly on her lips. He moved away. He had been so soft, so careful. Pan licked her lips before placing her fingers over them in thought. She could taste him on her. She looked up again into his eyes. She knew this was wrong. She knew that he knew it was wrong. But it didn't matter. They both wanted this. She had wanted this for so long. She never could have dreamed that he felt the same way.

She moved closer to him before kissing him fiercely on his lips. They seemed to burn with lustful heat as she threw her arms around his strong neck and shoulders. He placed his arms around her tiny waist as he pulled her possessively closer to him.

Pan's whole body burned against him as he pulled her closer. Pan felt herself floating down toward the floor as she continued to kiss him hungrily. The yellow flames that once burned against each other diminished. Her feet touched the floor as Vegeta swung her roughly into the wall. She was forced against the wall as he left her mouth and started to kiss down her neck. Pan was enjoying all of it.

This is what she had wanted for the longest time, but she never really knew she did. She thought it was just a helpless crush. She thought it was normal, after all the time she spent with him. A strong role model, someone she looked up to and respected. Someone her cared for her education, it could only lead to him caring about her. He was like a father to her. She had always loved him as a father, but somewhere down the line, that love changed. It became much stronger, more important to her.

Vegeta stopped and held her face in his hands as he looked at her. "You want this?" He asked in a low voice. He felt like he was forcing this union. For sometime now, his feelings for her had been developing further. He knew it was wrong. She was child to him, and yet was a woman. He was old enough to be her grandfather, and yet it didn't matter to him. All the time they had spent together, he had gotten to know her. She was his pupil, his confidant, his friend. When did those feelings change? He should not let this continue. He had gone to far. But he wanted her desperately, and from what he could gather, she felt the same way.

Pan nodded immediately before throwing her arms around him and kissing him again. Vegeta stopped again as he looked at the innocent girl in front of him, she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman.

Pan found her hands running along the strong muscles of his chest as she traced over the deep scar, she felt sorry for him again. A strong warrior like him, being able to get such a horrible wound, she didn't want to think about it. Vegeta held her by her waist in front of him as he began to move his hands further. He stopped as he looked into her eyes. Pan nodded as she lifted her arms above her head. Vegeta smirked as he pulled her tiny red shirt over her head.

Vegeta's hands moved from the spot on her hips as he trailed his finger up toward her breasts. He was taking an agonizing amount of time until Pan felt his finger draw over her left nipple. She shivered as the pleasure ran up her spine. Vegeta grabbed her rear end as he picked her up and held her up the wall. He smirked as she gasped in shock. He licked her slowly as he began to kiss, lick and tick her up her stomach and over her breasts. Pan was in heaven, she had never felt this pleasure before.

Pan wriggled from his grip as she wanted his mouth again on hers and she continued to kiss him desperately. She wanted more. Her hand ran down his chest and passed his abdominals until she felt the hardness she searched for. She stroked her newly found treasure slowly. He began to growl under his breath from the pleasure, but he was becoming frustrated. She released him and ground her body into his, letting her body arouse him further. Vegeta growled angrily as he pushed her aside. He wasn't satisfied.

He grabbed at her tiny shorts and ripped them clean off with her panties as he threw them to the side. She finally stood before him in all her glory. Pan folded her arms angrily in frustration. "I liked those..." She was cut off as he pulled her to him and began to kiss her roughly. She gasped again as he placed his fingers into her.

Pan writhed in pleasure as he hit all the right spots, not that she knew she ever had them. She panted quickly in the heat as he pulled his fingers out of her. She moaned for a second until she grabbed his shorts and tore them off him impatiently. Vegeta smirked.

"Well, well," He laughed. Pan smirked as Vegeta threw her to the wall yet again. Pan ground herself against him as before until he growled again. "Are you ready for this?" Vegeta asked concerned. Pan stopped and looked at him sadly.

"I've never..." Pan started as she looked at the floor. Vegeta nodded, as he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"I'll be careful," his whispered into her, before kissing her softly on her lips. Pan nodded nervously. He carefully entered into her, causing her to moan in pain. A few tears began to form in her eyes as she let them fall down her cheeks. Vegeta licked up each one before kissing her on the mouth. Pan had no idea that it would hurt, but she tried to fight the fear.

He then began to move, thrusting into her further, Pan's whimpers faded as she began to move with him, harder and faster, but not enough to satisfy her. She stopped kissing him as she finally smirked. "I'm not weak, like Bulma," Pan teased. Vegeta stopped and looked at her questioning her intention, before smirking too. He plunged further into her as she co-operated. The two warriors moved in sync with each other as the pace was quickened. Thrusting harder and deeper until they both reached their plateau simultaneously.

Pan collapsed against his chest as he held her up. He could feel her heart furiously pumping and trying to keep up as she panted desperately for air. The sweat shined in the lights over, but even that turned him on as he felt himself harden again. He pulled out of her carefully as she moaned in pain.

Vegeta stroked her cheek before kissing her on the forehead. Pan smiled and looked up at him. "We better get back," Pan whispered.

Pan quickly showered with Vegeta as they fought the urge to go again. She had been absent from her party for too long now, and people would wonder where she was.

The two warriors quickly dressed as Pan let out her glowing silky hair before leaving the gravity room. Pan was playing with his buttons the length of the hallway. Vegeta stopped before the door and pulled her closely to him. He kissed her hungrily again as Pan returned the gesture. They could be caught right now if someone walked out, but this just made Pan want more. Vegeta pulled away and opened the door.

"Pan!" Videl said shocked as she pulled her daughter into a hug. Pan hugged her back as she licked her lips seductively where Vegeta could see her. Pan sighed as he turned and walked away. This had been the best birthday present ever.


	11. Chapter 11

On Heat

Videl reached up and tucked a lose strand of hair behind Pan's ear. Videl had always did this to Pan ever since she was a young helpless child. Even now, she saw her daughter as exactly that. Pan smiled nervously as she hoped her mother didn't sense the significant change. She fidgeted with her hands anxiously, desperate to get away before her mother.

Videl patted her shoulder proudly as she looked at her daughter standing in front of her looking very beautiful. Pan felt like her mother was trying to start a long, drawn out heart-to-heart, and right now, she couldn't think of anything worse. She could barely look at her mother, after just a few moments ago being in the arms of a grown man more than three times her age.

"Pan would you like to dance?" Trunks suddenly asked her from behind. Pan spun to face him and blushed when she saw him. Trunks. Her friend. Vegeta's son. Vegeta's son! She blushed again, but let Trunks take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Her eyes darted around the room desperately searching for Vegeta. She hoped that he would save her, and yet she knew she could not let people become suspicious of them. Trunks weaved them through all the people as they turned to watch. Everyone believed that Pan and Trunks would end up together in the end. Pan blushed with embarrassment again as she felt all the eyes on her. This was so very wrong.

Trunks held her close as he turned her gracefully to the music. Vegeta caught her eye as he stood in the corner away from everyone else. She finally caught sight of him again. He looked angry. Was he jealous, Pan thought to herself, but she wasn't interested in Trunks, She began to think about earlier in the Gravity Machine with Vegeta. She wished she was back there now. Her thoughts disappeared as Trunks turned them again in another direction fiercely.

He pulled her closer as Pan stiffened, she sensed he wanted more from her. She felt Trunks take a deep breath of her scent. He held it, and then released it slowly as Pan shivered. Trunks was crossing a line. He changed somehow as he pulled her roughly against him. He turned them again as Pan's eyes meet Vegeta's once again. This time she urged him desperately her eyes to intervene. This situation had to be difused quickly.

Vegeta received her plee loud and clear. He began to storm angrily toward her and his son. He was furious, as Pan could feel his power level spiking rapidly. Trunks didn't even seem to notice as he crushed her against his chest.

"Can I have the next dance?" Goten suddenly asked his niece from behind her back. Trunks turned them roughly so he could face him. He growled jealously like an animal postureing. Both of the young men began to raise their power levels. Pan stopped dancing and stepped away fearfully. She glanced around for Vegeta, yet she had lost sight of him yet again. Trunks and Goten looked as if they would rip each other apart, in an effort to dance with her.

Pan all of a sudden felt a rough tug on her arm as she was pulled away from the two unbalanced males and a rapidly approaching Goku.

"Pan!" Vegeta growled angrily as he pulled her to the corner of the room to get her away. Gohan was nearby as he turned around quickly and looked directly at Pan. Vegeta noticed this over Pan's shoulder as he growled and pulled her immediately out of the room.

"Vegeta what the hell are you doing?!" Pan yelled as she held her arm where it hurt after him pulling on her. Vegeta placed a hand over her mouth to quiet her. Pan went silent as she noticed the panicked nature of his composure.

"I forgot," Vegeta said quietly as he looked to the left and the right and left again before looking at her. He was very close and his warm breath on her neck provoked her. She licked the hand he held over her mouth, as he pulled away frustrated.

"Seriously," Vegeta growled angrily. Pan stopped her purring and became scared.

"What is it?" She asked fearfully.

"Saiyan girls, when they become...active," Vegeta stumbled on how to express the last word.

"Sexual active?" Pan faltered. Vegeta nodded as he tried not to look her in the eye.

"Well, they become exceptionally alluring to Saiyan males," Vegeta started. Pan gasped as she thought back to Goten and Trunks. "Their scent changes, that's how they know," Vegeta answered her obvious next question. She nodded, as she tried to grasp the severity of this new development.

"It will affect all Saiyan males," Vegeta told her. Pan gasped again at that point.

"Even my family?" She asked frantically, as she began to shake. Vegeta nodded.

"Kakkorot, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and..." Vegeta stopped.

"You too?" Pan asked as she stepped closer needing his comfort. He nodded as he stepped back, nervously. Pan smiled, she couldn't help it.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked angrily, still not looking directly at her.

"Well that's fine. There's no problem with it affecting you," she smiled seductively.

"It's a weakness!" Vegeta yelled angrily. Any sign of Vegeta weakness angered him behind belief. With his efforts to be the strongest being alive, he didn't want any sign of weakness to hinder him in his quest. Nothing was more important in life than strength and pride. Pan was shocked and scared as she thought about how her uncle was acting before. He was her family. Would her father and grandfather be the same? She shuddered at the very thought.

"How do you stop it?!" Pan yelled suddenly breaking the uncomfortable silence. Vegeta looked directly at her and shock his head before turning away from her. "Vegeta?" Pan questioned further. He wouldn't turn to look at her, he stayed silent deep in thought. He knew how to stop it, but I wasn't an option for him. He couldn't stop it. Too many people would, and could be hurt by it. Pan felt uneasy with his silence.

"Vegeta?" She questioned, fearfully. She wanted to change the subject. "What brat?" He spoke half sarcastically. Pan smirked, as she slowly walked over to him. She placed her arms around his neck from behind and held her. She lifted herself onto the tips of her toes and whispered softly into his ear.

"What do I smell like?" She asked seductively. Vegeta smirked, before turning around and placing his strong arms around her tiny waist, before pulling her closer.

"Delicious," he whispered with his hot breath against her neck. Pan smiled as he ran the back of his finger over her neck down to her collarbone. Vegeta kissed this point as his drew his eyes back to hers.

Pan threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him wholly on the mouth. The pair kissed passionately as she allowed his tongue to caress hers. She pushed herself toward him as he turned them around and forced her against the wall. She began to lightly moan as she jumped up and wrapped her slender legs around his waist. Her dress was getting very crumpled as Vegeta believed it would easier to just discard it.

"No," Vegeta pulled away suddenly as he let Pan regain her balance. She reached for him whimpering. She wanted more.

"No," Vegeta said again as he stepped away.

"What? Why?" Pan asked composing herself and smoothing out her dress.

"Not here, not now," Vegeta said as he pushed her back through the door they had just come through minutes ago.

Pan stumbled and almost fell as everyone turned to watch her. The flashing lights from above the dance floor were suddenly very bright, as she squinted to see everyone. "I think I had a little too much to drink," Pan giggled as she scratched the back of her head Goku style, after saying the first thing that popped into her as being believable.

"Maybe you should sit down," Goten spoke as he got up to give her his chair.

"No, take mine," Trunks spoke up glaring at Goten, and increasing his power level.

"Take Daddy's chair, sweetheart," Gohan spoke as he reached out for Pan's hand. Pan felt disgusted as her family and friend came on to her. She looked away, for any chance to get away from the difficult and emotionally scarring situation. She saw Vegeta was in the corner watching her once again. He looked as disgusted as she did, and yet he made no move to help her. Perhaps he was weary of people noticing them together now that this, complication, had arisen. She was going to have to help herself now. Finally something caught her eye on the table that held all of her gifts.

Pan ran toward the table ducking and weaving through all of the people dancing and having fun. They were all oblivious to the events that were happening around them. She was only a quarter Saiyan, these were really her people. She had thought all her life that she had all these benefits due to her Saiyan blood, and she never once saw a fault. Of course she did have a tail at birth, but that had been taken care of, just like Bra and Goten. But now she wished more than anything, that she a human like them, most of her peers.

Pan grabbed the new bottle of perfume from the table and ran to the bathroom at the far side of the room. Once inside she sprayed the perfume in the air and continued to spray as she turned around and around to soak herself in it. Her Saiyan sense of smell caused her to hate perfume, so this was like a personal hell. Once the bottle was almost empty she slapped it down on the bench in frustration, before kicking the door open and walking back into the party.

"Pan? My god, did you soak yourself in it?" A partygoer from school remarked. Pan smiled as she walked on.

"Less is more honey," Another person remarked. Pan smiled annoyed and embarrassed as she neared the Saiyan's.

"Whoa!" Another person remarked.

"I guess I went overboard, I've never worn perfume before," Pan lied as she sighted her destination, trying not to get distracted by the stupid comments. Again she felt a rough tug on her arm.

Pan turned to face Vegeta as he wrinkled his nose. "You smell awful," Vegeta remarked. Pan smiled as she threw her arms around him happily. She realized her mistake as let him go immediately. "Careful, Pan," Vegeta warned her.

"I'm just happy, I mean you can't smell me," Pan smiled and laughed as she spun around in a circle to see if he could smell her at all.

"No, I can I smell you, and you smell awful," Vegeta commented.

"You know what I mean. I'm going to test it on the others," Pan laughed as she quickly walked away. Vegeta smirked, she had covered it up. It was a good thing too, because Saiyan's get very forceful with the females when they become active.

"Hey Pan," Trunks smiled as he saw her approaching. He wanted to be close to her again. Pan stepped up to him and waited as his smile faded. "You smell, very strong," Trunks said as he wrinkled his nose, yet still attempting to be the gentleman. His sensitive sense of smell, made him repel the perfume as it did with Pan, who was only just cooping with the smell.

"I think your wearing a little too much there, Pan," Goku laughed as he patted her on the back. Pan turned around to face her grandfather. She reached up and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you," Pan whispered in his ear. Goku smiled as he hugged her tightly in return. "Don't leave again," Pan continued as she felt herself near tears. When he died after joining with the dragon, it really affected Pan. She was upset for weeks. She spent all her time in bed and would hardly eat. Training had come to a complete halt, as she didn't even have the desire to train. This had Vegeta hard. He believed she had given up on training because of what had happened. He was relieved when she finally showed up at Capsule Corp after a few months. However the first few times, she did not train, she just wept or went silent. She just wanted to be close to her teacher, her confidant. She was only fourteen when it occurred, and he had been such a huge part of her life. She understood why he had chosen that path, but she had missed him terribly.

"Don't worry, Pan, I'm not going anywhere," Goku told her reassuringly as he pulled away. "Do you want to train tomorrow?" He asked her trying to cheer her up.

"Of course!" She said excitedly. "But I'm pretty strong and I know a lot of Vegeta's moves," Pan tried to scare him.

"Oh really? Well I have something I can still teach you," Goku laughed as he looked up at Gohan. Gohan smiled as he watched his father and his daughter getting on so well. He knew that they had a lot of catching up to do.

"What?" Pan asked. "Tell me," Pan pushed to issue.

"You'll have to wait and see," Goku laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Perfume is a Hassle

Pan woke up the next morning with a huge hangover. Due to the stress of the evening, it was no surprise that after the perfume incident, she started to drown herself in alcohol. She was on high alert to any Saiyan male that approached her. No matter how much more she drank, she kept a careful feeling for the power levels as they neared her. Trunks still seemed to watch her from afar, but she couldn't understand why.

She had glanced at Vegeta throughout the rest of the evening, but he still only stood in the corner of the room watching her and everyone else. That is except for the few times that Bulma or Bra dragged him to dance with them. Pan had wished she had asked him to dance too, but keeping their distance was too important. If anyone found out, well she didn't really want to think about what would happen. Her father would kill her.

She stood up out of bed and immediately sat back down as she held her head tightly. The pain was excruciating, her head was pounding. After a few minutes she got up again, slowly this time, and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, before turning to the mirror and glancing at herself in the mirror. She looked closely at herself, as she removed her clothes.

She looked at her bare chest as thought back to the Gravity Room with Vegeta last night. The way he had played seductively with her nipples. She became a little turned as she shook the thoughts from head, before getting in the shower. The hot water washed over her as she let the past evening flow away with the water. She leaned against the wall of the shower and closed her eyes as her thoughts again carried her back to the evening prior with Vegeta.

Does he really see me in that way? Does he love me as I love him? Was he just using me for sex? Questions were flying through her mind. But one thought remained; he saw her as a woman and not as a child. Everyone else still treated her like child, even Trunks.

Pan sighed as she pushed away from the wall and got out of the shower. She dried herself quickly, trying not to look outside at the bright sun. She threw on a tight black crop top and a tight fitted dark denim knee-length skirt. She was about to put her hair in a ponytail, but stopped and left it out, thinking about how Vegeta liked it out. She smiled and left the bathroom.

"Are you hungry, love?" Videl asked as Pan was fiddled around in the cupboard.

"No Mum!" Pan yelled back as she found the aspirin bottle. Pan sat at the table with a glass of water and downed her pills. She wished they worked faster. I wonder if sensu beans would help in this situation, she thought to herself.

"I told you not to drink so much," Videl spoke to her daughter as placed some dry toast in front of her.

"I'm not hun..." Pan started but didn't see the point in continuing. Her mother still treated her like a five-year-old.

"Good morning, Pan" Gohan walked into the kitchen with the paper and his nose buried very deep in it. He looked up suddenly and looked directly at her as his eyes glazed over. Pan looked concerned and confused as she watched the immediate change in his composure.

"Dad?" Pan asked as he walked toward her hurriedly. She stood up and ran out of the room as fast as she could up the stairs and slammed her door shut. She waited a moment behind her door, as she focused on the silence, making sure that she could not hear footsteps.

Why is this happening to me? Pan asked herself as she threw herself on the bed. She opened her eyes and saw a bottle of perfume on her dresser. She sat up and looked at the bottle again, before going to get it. I'm going to have to this everyday? She asked as she began to turn around and around to cover herself in a thick layer of perfume. She coughed and spluttered as the disgusting smell overwhelmed her senses.

She threw a few things into her bag, including some perfume, and flew out of her window toward Capsule Corp. She felt disgusting. She felt dirty. Her father had come on to her again. How long would this last? She was determined to find a cure to her serious condition.

"Pan!" Someone yelled from behind her. She turned quickly; hoping it wasn't her father. She was pleasantly surprised.

"Grandpa!" She yelled excited as he caught up to her with his superior speed. "What are you doing?" Pan asked, thankful that the perfume had worked again. "I thought you would be at home with Grandma, um, catching up," Pan said, embarrassed immediately after she had said it.

"I promised you I would train with you," Goku replied. "Chi Chi understands by now," Goku laughed. "I felt you leave home, and then I realized you going to Capsule Corp, right?" He asked her. Pan nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to train," she lied. Goku nodded. "You're amazingly strong," Goku smiled proudly, before becoming more serious.

"I watch everyone down here occasionally, and you and Vegeta are the only ones who have trained in the last few years," Goku commented as she was playing with her hair. The wind had been throwing it all about as she wished she had tied it up. It was going to be a mess by the time she got to Vegeta. The thought of appearing ugly in front of him made her angry, as she fought more to hold the length of her hand in hand to keep it still. Even so, Vegeta had seen her in pretty bad situations. Why should she worry about something as trivial as knotted hair, when he had seen her bloodied, broken and bruised a thousand times. Things had changed though, she had to realize that.

"Like Vegeta said, people get soft in peace times," Pan finally quoted her teacher, her lover. Goku laughed.

"You've turned out just like him," he laughed again. "I guess that's what happens when you're around someone for a long time. In fact I wished Gohan had trained you. He's your father, he should have done it," Goku went off on his own tangent.

"Its fine, grandpa, everything turned out great," she smiled. "Vegeta is a great teacher, and I've learnt so much. He even tells about the Saiyan race, the culture and stuff," Pan explained. Goku nodded.

"Does Gohan train you at all?" He pushed the issue with his son further. She could tell he was disappointed with his son. Pan nodded, but she was annoyed.

"Sometimes, but its not a challenge. He treats me like I'm weak. And even when he does train me, its on a tight time-frame, like I'm keeping him from doing something else," Pan rambled on without thinking. Her grandfather always had a way to get everything out of her.

"I still think its strange. When he was young he always wanted to keep training. He was always trying to make me proud," Goku smiled, as he thought back to the old days.

"I know, I just can't understand why he doesn't want me training," Pan sighed as she saw the Capsule Corp building looming in front of them. Pan made one last ditch effort to straighten herself out. The two warriors landed on the Capsule Corp lawn as Trunks walked toward them.

"I thought I felt you coming," Trunks spoke to Pan. "You too," he then acknowledged Goku.

"Trunks, you look good," Goku commented. "But you should train more," Goku lectured as Trunks blushed.

"I know, but there doesn't seem to be any point to it anymore," he tried to explain.

Kakkorot!" Vegeta yelled suddenly as he strode toward the group. Goku smiled as Vegeta arrived.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku smiled.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked annoyed. Pan was watching him closely, hoping he would acknowledge her. She smiled at him, hopeful to receive the sentiment back. Trunks watched Pan, thinking that she was only amused that the two older fighters were fighting. He had no idea why she was really smiling.

"Pan was on her way here, when I found her," Goku said. "So I gave her some company," He finished. "Besides I'm training her today. Actually you can come along, both of you," Goku pointed the last comment at Trunks.

"No thank you, Goku, I'm busy," Trunks mentioned.

"I'm in, I want to see what you have to teach her, that I can't," Vegeta said seriously, staring angrily at his old rival.

"Well let's get going," Goku spoke before speeding off into the air. Vegeta looked at Pan, somewhat annoyed, before taking off too. It wasn't her fault her grandfather had followed her along this morning. It wasn't her fault that he had destroyed their plans. She growled in frustration as she took off after the older warriors.

The three Saiyan's landed in a dry desert landscape with huge rock formations in the surrounding valley, and a small lake in the middle. Goku and Vegeta landed on one of the rock formations. Pan slowly landed after them, as she glanced at Vegeta apologetically. He still seemed annoyed. She sighed to herself before watching her grandfather.

"Out with it Kakkorot," Vegeta told him angrily still.

"All right, Pan, what is the one thing that I can do, that no one else can? I'll give you a clue, it's a very useful and convenient move," he asked his granddaughter. Pan looked confused until suddenly she realized what he was talking about.

"Instant transmission!" She yelled excitedly, she immediately forgot about Vegeta. Goku nodded.

"My birthday present to you," Goku laughed as he poked her in the stomach.

"It's late," Vegeta growled. Goku laughed uneasily at his comment.

"Lighten up Vegeta, I was dead," Goku laughed more whole heartedly.

"That's no excuse," Vegeta smirked, before turning his back to them.

"Okay, let's see, where do I start?" He spoke to himself.

"Vegeta, can you please give us a minute," Goku asked.

Vegeta growled and flew down to the lake, and began to throw rocks in absent-mindedly. How dare the clown disrupt his training with Pan. Was more angry at the fact that he didn't have her to himself? She looked good today. But she was wearing a skirt; she mustn't have come to train today. Goku must have interrupted her plans, whatever they may have been. Did she want a repeat performance of the events from the previous evening? If so it wasn't very clever to come to Capsule Corporation, without at least an alibi. She should have worn her training gear to be safe. He couldn't help enjoy the fact that she was wearing the skirt though. It was a nice touch.

He growled at himself in frustration. He shouldn't even be thinking about a repeat performance. It was bad enough that he had acted to his feelings for her last night, he shouldn't let it happen. It couldn't continue. It was wrong. He thought back to the night before, and how she had been in pain, from his ministrations. He should have been more careful. He cursed himself now. She didn't deserve that, it was her first time. He felt himself become aroused as he thought about it. He had been the first. He turned to watch her up above.

"First you have to feel out where you are going, like a person's energy, or a place you know. That's your destination," Goku ignored his comment.

"Okay Pan, now you have to concentrate your energy and try to divide it up..." Goku continued.

Vegeta watched Pan closely as Goku taught her everything she had to know to be able to use the instant transmission. Suddenly she vanished. Vegeta was shocked. She had managed to learn the technique in only a few minutes. Suddenly she appeared again with something in her hand. Vegeta flew up to the rock formation again to see what was going on.

"What's that?" Goku asked as he looked at Vegeta then back to Pan.

"It's my son's scarf," Vegeta spoke up. Goku looked at Vegeta, then back to Pan. She nodded proudly.

"Well done, now just practice on greater distances, and smaller ki," Goku laughed.

"Let's train," Vegeta spoke up. She nodded, happy that he was finally trying to get them alone.

"Well, I've got to go, you two have fun, and Pan, feel free to use the new move," Goku yelled before speeding off into the horizon.

Pan waited until she could no longer see the vapour trail, before she threw her arms around Vegeta and began to kiss him. He was stunned by her sudden move, yet he pulled her more roughly toward him. Pan moaned against his lips. He suddenly grabbed her tightly, before jumping with her in his arms off the rock formation. Pan struggled in his grip, afraid of what he was going to do.

She screamed as they hit the water and he dragged her further and further down. Vegeta smirked as he saw how he had frightened her. As they went deeper, he felt her desperately trying to get free of his grasp. Once he had gone down deep enough, and she could take no more, they immediately reappeared back on the rock formation.

"Damn it, Vegeta!" Pan screamed angrily, as threw a hard punch at his jaw. He wasn't ready for it as he hit the ground from the force. She stood there soaked and holding herself, as she looked down at him annoyed

"Nice trick," Vegeta laughed at the fact that she had used instant transmission. "Well you smell better," Vegeta licked his lips seductively as he picked himself off the ground and stepped toward her.

"What? You took me down there to clean the perfume off me?" Pan asked, half smiling, upon realizing his intent. She let him pull her toward him.

He leant in to smell her neck before kissing her hungrily on the mouth. She let Vegeta guide her to ground where he held his weight above her. He ripped her top until it was clear off her in a pile to the side. Pan gasped as the air hit her wet body. Pan giggled as he tore her bra at the cleavage and tossed it off her. Vegeta began to tickle her nipples with his tongue until out of frustration Pan ripped off his tight shirt, and discarded it on top of her pile of clothes.

Vegeta smirked as he took a deep breath to take in her scent. Pan tugged at his pants as Vegeta discarded the few remaining articles of clothing from her fragile form. Both were dripping wet and naked as Vegeta gazed into her eyes with pure lust. Although he told himself not to do it, his animalistic lust betrayed him as he plunged into her, much less kindly even than last time. The smell was driving him crazy.

Pan screamed in shock and in pain. "Vegeta," Pan said his name in a whimper. Vegeta looked down at her and kissed her on her forehead before kissing her passionately on the mouth as he began to thrust in and out of her.

The two Saiyan's rocked together as the pace began to quicken and Pan began to not only relax, but even demand more. They both climaxed at the same time and she sighed in pure pleasure. Vegeta collapsed on top of her before rolling away to the side. He cringed as his back touched the rocky ground beneath them. He rolled to his side as Pan looked to see what was the matter. He had long streaks of blood down both sides of his back. A few small rocks and pebbles were embedded. Pan moved toward him as she tried to brush the rocks away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered embarrassed as she looked again at the strips she had torn in his back with her fingernails. She turned away as she heard him shift behind. She felt his hands at her back as he brushed off some pebbles from her back.

"Then I'm sorry for these," He whispered back softly. The force at which he had continue to thrust into her had forced her roughly into the ground, and onto the rocks. Pan turned and smiled at the naked man kneeling in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him softly on the lips. He leant back pulling her on top of him as he held her close by her waist. She rolled off him and rested her head on his shoulder. Vegeta placed an arm possessively around her as he held her close.

"Vegeta?" Pan asked after awhile. Vegeta made a noise to let her know he was listening.

"Does my smell, make you like that?" She asked ashamed. She had realized a huge change this time from the first time. It was like he was desperate this time, more forceful and last time he had been restrained.

"It is the smell," Vegeta answered. "Did I hurt you?" Vegeta asked as looked down at her head as she lay there.

"Just at first," Pan answered as she looked up to see him looking at her concerned. She had never seen him be concerned about anyone. He must care for her if he is concerned, she thought.

Pan leant up and kissed him sweetly on the mouth, before lying back down against his shoulder. Vegeta kissed the top of her head, before lying back down again too.

"What's the time?" Pan asked suddenly, after a few hours. Vegeta groaned and shrugged, before stretched out his muscles.

"Did we fall asleep?" Pan asked quickly as she searched for her bag. She crawled over and grabbed her bag. Pan dragged her tiny denim shorts over her legs and pulled on a tiny dark green crop top. She was about to start spraying the perfume as Vegeta appeared behind her and grabbed the bottle.

"Vegeta?" Pan asked as she let him take the bottle, yet she was afraid he was about to destroy it. He pulled her toward him from behind, as she turned her head to kiss him. He stopped and took in her smell again. This time she smelt of him as well, which he liked. Vegeta gave her back the bottle she began to turn around and around again to cover herself. She was getting used to the smell now, but she laughed when she heard him cough.

"Can you smell me?" Vegeta shook his head disappointed. Pan smirked and stepped toward him before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Vegeta, who only hugged Bulma when she forced him, felt strange. But this time, he hugged her back; he wanted to hug her and he didn't want to ever let go.


	13. Chapter 13

Relationships Destroyed

Trunks was sitting on the stairs, third step from the top, as he rested one elbow on his knee. His face was hard and emotionless as he stared at teacher and student. He had been sitting there for quite some time, waiting patiently for them to return. He didn't know if to confront them at first, but after some careful consideration, he decided at the very least he needed some answers. And so he waited.

"I saw you two," He spoke slowly, yet the seething anger and disgust was evident in his tone. He watched Pan intently, as she began to shrink closer to his father.

"What are you talking about, boy?!" Vegeta growled angrily, trying to hide his shock. Pan stepped back in shock, holding her hand over her mouth to conceal her gasp.

Trunks laughed at the pair as he stood up slowly and walked down the steps toward them. "You think I am so stupid," Trunks began as he reached the bottom. He stared angrily at his father. He couldn't yet bring himself to look at Pan.

"Trunks..." Pan started, but stopped herself, deciding that it would only make things worse to add a third party to the conversation. She could feel both males raising their power levels to threaten each other. It suddenly dawned on her that this could end in a nasty fight.

Trunks stepped closer toward them as Pan stepped back behind Vegeta again. For some reason she felt safer behind him. Like he would protect her against Trunks onslaught. In all truth she didn't protection, the reality was that this was a fight between family, and that did not include her. She had best stay out of it.

"You have always been an awful father. You never even held me as a child. I have fought for your acceptance and pride for years. I transform into a Super Saiyan at the age of eight and nothing!" Trunks was almost yelling now. He was trying to remain calm so that no one else in the house would hear their argument.

"You have always been a terrible father, but now, to add to that, a terrible husband too. I thought that you at least cared for mum. Only to find out now that even her, you toss to the side. And what for? For her?!" Trunks yelled angrily now as he pointed to Pan.

"She's the only person you have ever cared for isn't she?! Your beloved pupil. The child that you have almost raised yourself. You took her from her father, just to have someone to train and mould into your image!" Trunks yelled.

"How dare you! You think you are worthy of speaking so freely to me?" Vegeta growled. "You don't ever speak to me like that! And never speak about her like that; she is far superior to you!" Vegeta stood up for her. Pan couldn't help but feel happy, even with what was unfolding before her. Vegeta is proud of me, she smiled to herself.

"I am beneath that?!" Trunks scoffed in disbelief, as he pointed at her. "Her? That little slut?" He laughed this time at the mere possibility of what his father was saying.

"She is no slut. How dare you call her that," Vegeta spoke angrily.

Trunks laughed out loud at the stupidity that his father was rambling out.

"You, training her has destroyed her family, I can see it, and I have always seen it. Gohan doesn't even feel like he has a daughter. You took her from him, and he has never seen Pan the same again. Her family was destroyed by you two, and now, history repeats itself, you two have destroyed this family as well," Trunks lowered his voice at the reality of what he was saying. He turned and began to walk away. He had had enough. He couldn't look at them any longer. They disgusted him.

"Trunks, what did you see?" Pan finally stepped away from behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned to her to see what she was up to. She could only makes things. It would have been better to just let him leave. Trunks turned to face Pan and walked up close to her, ignoring his father now. He laughed softly. Stupid girl should have stayed quiet.

"You have always acted so innocent, but I saw you and him, I know now that I couldn't have been further from the truth. All of us. We all knew that you weren't a child anymore; there was no need to prove to us that you were an adult. But now, I see that you are only a cheap slut, who would clearly fuck anything with a cock!" Trunks yelled the last statement.

Trunks had barely enough time to register what was going on as Vegeta came hard at him and punched him furiously in the jaw. Trunks stumbled back in shock, holding his face in pain. He glared angrily at his father.

"Vegeta!" Pan screamed as she ran to him and held his fist from attacking his son again. Trunks looked up at the pair and smirked. He had clearly bitten the inside of his mouth as a slow and steady stream of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Trunks was amused at how Pan was trying to stop his father. Why should she try and pretend to care now? Its too late for that.

Vegeta looked at Pan confused as she still held him back from pummeling Trunks. She was looking deep into his eyes, pleading him to cease. She finally let go as she walked over to Trunks to see if he was okay. Vegeta had hit him pretty hard. She reached out for his face as Trunks pulled away.

"Get the hell away from me!" Trunks yelled angrily. Pan began to well up as she felt the tears rising to the surface. How could she have let this happen? This was all her fault. If only she had kept her girlish crush on Vegeta as just that. A crush. Why had she acted on her feelings?

"Trunks, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone," she began to cry. Trunks smirked.

"You are one of my best friends, and I would never do anything to hurt you," Pan continued. Trunks began to laugh. Vegeta looked at his son wanting desperately to hit again and shut him up.

"What did you think would happen?!" Trunks laughed. "You didn't want to hurt anyone? You didn't want to hurt me? Well, honestly, did you think anyone would be happy about this?" he teased her mercilessly.

"Well..." Pan stuttered. What was she supposed to say to that? How she defend herself? She knew that what she was doing was wrong. So did Vegeta. On some level she must have known that this would happen eventually. Did she honestly think that they could have kept this secret forever? Someone was always going to find out at some point.

"Trunks, I realize that no one would be happy about us, and that people would be hurt when they found out, but I didn't think that anyone would find out," Pan tried to reason with him, and deep down with herself.

"So you were just going to continue on with this lie? What forever? Someone was bound to find out eventually," he continued to argue with her, not seeing how she could truly justify her situation.

"Well I just didn't think it would be this soon, or that it would be you," she began to cry again. She had really hurt him. Everyone was going to find out now. He father would kill her. Vegeta stepped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Trunks picked himself off the floor, as he wiped away the blood from his mouth. He looked at the blood on his sleeve and looked at Vegeta angrily again. He turned to leave as Pan rushed forward and tried to stop him. Trunks swung around and knocked her to the floor. "I said don't touch me!" He yelled furiously. Vegeta stepped forward ready to hit his son again in retaliation.

Pan cradled her face where he had hit her. She gestured behind her for Vegeta to remain calm. She got onto her knees ready to get up. "Trunks, please don't tell anyone," Pan pleaded desperately from on her knees. He turned around again and looked at the broken girl on the floor.

"What?" Trunks asked, wanting her to reaffirm her plea.

"Please, I beg you, please don't tell anyone. As my friend, please keep this secret," Pan begged.

"I am not your friend. I will never be your friend again. But I give you my word. I will not tell anyone else. But you should know that I'm not doing this for you two, but for everyone else and mostly for my mother," Trunks looked specifically at his father as he spoken his final cruel words.

Pan stood up as she wiped away her tears and nodded silently. She watched sadly as one of her oldest and best friends in the world, effectively walked out of her life forever. "Trunks..." She whispered to herself as she sniffed. She looked over to Vegeta who stood in place watching the door through which Trunks had just left. He seemed to arguing with himself, whether or not follow him and kick him to death. She continued to watch as she realized that he wouldn't move to console her. She began to shake.

Finally Pan ran to the door opened it and flew outside leaving the door open in her quest to get as far away as possible, as quickly as possible. She lost her very good friend because of Vegeta, the man she thought she loved, and yet this man, didn't even care that she was hurting. He didn't move to console her in any way shape or form. He didn't even look at her.

She flew through the sky leaving a trail of tears in her wake. She didn't know who to turn to, there was no one, she felt so alone. In this world full of people there was no one she could turn to for comfort. She was extremely upset and Vegeta didn't even care. He was more interested in beating his son to the brink of death, then to see if she was all right.

Vegeta turned to the door at the sound of her sudden departure. She left so fast that he had felt the air rush out of the room after her. He turned back to look at the door that Trunks had long ago left behind him. Vegeta looked back to the front door as he felt the light breeze outside enter the room. He growled in frustration as he decided that he should follow Pan and see if is indeed all right, his son's punishment could be dealt with a later time.

Vegeta growled to himself as he remembered all of which Trunks had said to Pan and about him. His son that for years he had thought so weak had actually stood up to him. Trunks had always been quiet around him, only ever speaking to him when he must. Vegeta's thoughts then turned to Pan. Had he actually stood up for her? Vegeta never cared to stick up for anyone but himself, not even his family. He never thought about protecting anyone, and yet here it was, he had stood up for her. Was Trunks right? Was Pan truly the only person he ever cared for?

Pan landed in the forests not too far from her grandfather Satan's house. She was still crying. She sat against a tree and hugged her knees with her face rested on her knees, sobbing. She felt Vegeta's ki getting closer and closer, she hadn't realized until she had stopped that he had followed. Why was coming after her now? He hadn't moved to console her when she was there, but now he comes?

Vegeta landed in front of Pan and stepped closer slowly. She looked up at him with her tears staining her cheeks. He stepped closer again, as he continued to narrow the gap between them. Pan wiped her eyes quickly, trying to look stronger.

"Why are you here?" She questioned as she finally stood up. Vegeta continued to watch her curiously. "Answer me! Why did you follow me?!" Pan screamed at him. He still remained quiet. Pan punched Vegeta furiously in the jaw to evoke any sort of a reaction in his hard, cold body.

Vegeta remained silent, as he pulled Pan to his chest. He couldn't form any words that would console her; he would probably just hurt her more. He stood there holding her close to him in a protective manner. She sniffed as she buried her face into his shoulder. She then looked up into his eyes. Vegeta cupped her face with both hands as he wiped away the last of her tears on her cheeks. He looked deeply into her eyes, which always bared her soul. His heart hurt to look at her in so much pain.

Pan could see the evident effect of Vegeta looking into her eyes. It caused him pain to see her hurting so badly. She smiled as best as she could as she pulled Vegeta's lips into a soft affectionate kiss. "I'm sorry," Vegeta said quietly as he looked at her again. Pan nodded silently as she kissed him again.

She led the pair to the ground where they sat on the damp ground. The night was obviously arriving as the grass was covered in a thin dew and the air temperature was cooling. Pan shivered as Vegeta placed an arm around her for warmth. He realized much to his body's disappointment that he would not have her now.

"You should go home," Vegeta warned her as he stood up. Pan looked up at him confused. Vegeta offered her hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Aren't we going to talk about this?" Pan questioned him. Vegeta shook his head as he pulled her to him again.

"Not here. Not now. But soon, we will speak of this soon," Vegeta assured her before kissing her strongly. Pan nodded as she pulled away. "Now go, it is late and we don't need to give your parents a reason to suspect anything," he spoke to her sternly. She nodded before taking off into the air toward home. Vegeta stood for a moment watching as her vapor trail evaporated to nothing against the beautiful sunset sky. He then took off home to Capsule Corp, hoping not to run into his son.

"Pan honey, is that you?" Videl called as she came running out of the kitchen. Pan had closed the door loud enough for her mother to hear. She walked into toward the kitchen to greet her mother.

"Yeah, its me," Pan said quietly trying not to look at her mother face to face.

"Oh Pan, we were so worried, you shouldn't be out so late without telling us," Videl was worried. Gohan walked into the room at the sound of voices.

"We rang Capsule Corp; Trunks said you were out with Vegeta. He didn't seem very happy," Gohan stated. Pan looked at her father sadly at the mention of the last comment.

"Oh Pan, what happened to your face?" Videl suddenly burst out as she went to hold her daughter's face. There was a huge bluish, purple bruise spread across her left cheek. Pan pulled away and held her face.

"Training," she grumbled at her weak excuse. Gohan and Videl looked at each with concern. "I'm tired, I think I may go to bed," Pan said as she turned and began to walk up the stairs.

"Pan," Gohan started as she turned to face him.

"Yea," she answered.

"Don't you think you should be settling down? You are a woman now, and the world is in no danger. I think you should stop training for awhile," Gohan spoke seriously to his daughter. He had never wanted her to train. He still hated the fact that she did, and did it behind his back.

"Pan, your father is right. You should be settling down and start thinking about more… feminine activities," Videl pushed the issue.

Pan looked at her mother confused and somewhat hurt.

"Like dating. Have you ever gone out on a date? Do you even like boys?" Videl questioned her, taking her last one a little too far though. But what was a mother supposed to think?

"Mother?!" Pan shocked. "Of course I like boys, there's just...no one I like enough to date yet," Pan was shocked that she had to answer to her parents in this way.

"Do you ever think about having a family?" Gohan asked.

"No, I'm too young to think about that sort of thing," Pan was disgusted that he even bought it up.

"What about Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, now Trunks would be perfect for you," Videl piped in. Pan's face fell at the mention of Trunks; she had hurt him so badly.

"You know, he has had a thing for you for years," Videl mentioned. Gohan nodded. Pan couldn't hide her surprise now.

"We have all seen it, even Vegeta isn't oblivious to that fact," Gohan told her as he smiled.

What? Vegeta knew that Trunks was interested in me? He never told that. How long had he known? Did he start it up with me because he knew about Trunks? Did he do it to make Trunks jealous? He couldn't have. Could he?

"I'm going to bed," Pan walked up the stairs quickly. This was all too much to process in one evening. Trunks finds out. Vegeta wants to kill Trunks. And now she finds out that Trunks had like her all along.

"I'm taking you shopping tomorrow, Panny, its time you start dressing like a woman. And we have to do something about your hair, and definitely that perfume, honey," Videl yelled up the stairs to her daughter. Pan slammed her door behind her at the last statement about her perfume.

She threw herself on her bed. Her head was spinning from everything that had happened that day. How could her parents know so little about her? It was like they were complete strangers. How dare they suggest how she live her life?

How could she not realize that Trunks had liked her for so many years? How could she have hurt him so badly, is that why he reacted the way he did? How could Vegeta know of his son's affections and still want her?

Pan lay in her bed hugging herself as the tears streamed down her face. How could her life be such a mess? She lay there and cried herself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Relationships Destroyed

Trunks was sitting on the stairs, third step from the top, as he rested one elbow on his knee. His face was hard and emotionless as he stared at teacher and student. He had been sitting there for quite some time, waiting patiently for them to return. He didn't know if to confront them at first, but after some careful consideration, he decided at the very least he needed some answers. And so he waited.

"I saw you two," He spoke slowly, yet the seething anger and disgust was evident in his tone. He watched Pan intently, as she began to shrink closer to his father.

"What are you talking about, boy?!" Vegeta growled angrily, trying to hide his shock. Pan stepped back in shock, holding her hand over her mouth to conceal her gasp.

Trunks laughed at the pair as he stood up slowly and walked down the steps toward them. "You think I am so stupid," Trunks began as he reached the bottom. He stared angrily at his father. He couldn't yet bring himself to look at Pan.

"Trunks..." Pan started, but stopped herself, deciding that it would only make things worse to add a third party to the conversation. She could feel both males raising their power levels to threaten each other. It suddenly dawned on her that this could end in a nasty fight.

Trunks stepped closer toward them as Pan stepped back behind Vegeta again. For some reason she felt safer behind him. Like he would protect her against Trunks onslaught. In all truth she didn't protection, the reality was that this was a fight between family, and that did not include her. She had best stay out of it.

"You have always been an awful father. You never even held me as a child. I have fought for your acceptance and pride for years. I transform into a Super Saiyan at the age of eight and nothing!" Trunks was almost yelling now. He was trying to remain calm so that no one else in the house would hear their argument.

"You have always been a terrible father, but now, to add to that, a terrible husband too. I thought that you at least cared for mum. Only to find out now that even her, you toss to the side. And what for? For her?!" Trunks yelled angrily now as he pointed to Pan.

"She's the only person you have ever cared for isn't she?! Your beloved pupil. The child that you have almost raised yourself. You took her from her father, just to have someone to train and mould into your image!" Trunks yelled.

"How dare you! You think you are worthy of speaking so freely to me?" Vegeta growled. "You don't ever speak to me like that! And never speak about her like that; she is far superior to you!" Vegeta stood up for her. Pan couldn't help but feel happy, even with what was unfolding before her. Vegeta is proud of me, she smiled to herself.

"I am beneath that?!" Trunks scoffed in disbelief, as he pointed at her. "Her? That little slut?" He laughed this time at the mere possibility of what his father was saying.

"She is no slut. How dare you call her that," Vegeta spoke angrily.

Trunks laughed out loud at the stupidity that his father was rambling out.

"You, training her has destroyed her family, I can see it, and I have always seen it. Gohan doesn't even feel like he has a daughter. You took her from him, and he has never seen Pan the same again. Her family was destroyed by you two, and now, history repeats itself, you two have destroyed this family as well," Trunks lowered his voice at the reality of what he was saying. He turned and began to walk away. He had had enough. He couldn't look at them any longer. They disgusted him.

"Trunks, what did you see?" Pan finally stepped away from behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned to her to see what she was up to. She could only makes things. It would have been better to just let him leave. Trunks turned to face Pan and walked up close to her, ignoring his father now. He laughed softly. Stupid girl should have stayed quiet.

"You have always acted so innocent, but I saw you and him, I know now that I couldn't have been further from the truth. All of us. We all knew that you weren't a child anymore; there was no need to prove to us that you were an adult. But now, I see that you are only a cheap slut, who would clearly fuck anything with a cock!" Trunks yelled the last statement.

Trunks had barely enough time to register what was going on as Vegeta came hard at him and punched him furiously in the jaw. Trunks stumbled back in shock, holding his face in pain. He glared angrily at his father.

"Vegeta!" Pan screamed as she ran to him and held his fist from attacking his son again. Trunks looked up at the pair and smirked. He had clearly bitten the inside of his mouth as a slow and steady stream of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Trunks was amused at how Pan was trying to stop his father. Why should she try and pretend to care now? Its too late for that.

Vegeta looked at Pan confused as she still held him back from pummeling Trunks. She was looking deep into his eyes, pleading him to cease. She finally let go as she walked over to Trunks to see if he was okay. Vegeta had hit him pretty hard. She reached out for his face as Trunks pulled away.

"Get the hell away from me!" Trunks yelled angrily. Pan began to well up as she felt the tears rising to the surface. How could she have let this happen? This was all her fault. If only she had kept her girlish crush on Vegeta as just that. A crush. Why had she acted on her feelings?

"Trunks, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone," she began to cry. Trunks smirked.

"You are one of my best friends, and I would never do anything to hurt you," Pan continued. Trunks began to laugh. Vegeta looked at his son wanting desperately to hit again and shut him up.

"What did you think would happen?!" Trunks laughed. "You didn't want to hurt anyone? You didn't want to hurt me? Well, honestly, did you think anyone would be happy about this?" he teased her mercilessly.

"Well..." Pan stuttered. What was she supposed to say to that? How she defend herself? She knew that what she was doing was wrong. So did Vegeta. On some level she must have known that this would happen eventually. Did she honestly think that they could have kept this secret forever? Someone was always going to find out at some point.

"Trunks, I realize that no one would be happy about us, and that people would be hurt when they found out, but I didn't think that anyone would find out," Pan tried to reason with him, and deep down with herself.

"So you were just going to continue on with this lie? What forever? Someone was bound to find out eventually," he continued to argue with her, not seeing how she could truly justify her situation.

"Well I just didn't think it would be this soon, or that it would be you," she began to cry again. She had really hurt him. Everyone was going to find out now. He father would kill her. Vegeta stepped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Trunks picked himself off the floor, as he wiped away the blood from his mouth. He looked at the blood on his sleeve and looked at Vegeta angrily again. He turned to leave as Pan rushed forward and tried to stop him. Trunks swung around and knocked her to the floor. "I said don't touch me!" He yelled furiously. Vegeta stepped forward ready to hit his son again in retaliation.

Pan cradled her face where he had hit her. She gestured behind her for Vegeta to remain calm. She got onto her knees ready to get up. "Trunks, please don't tell anyone," Pan pleaded desperately from on her knees. He turned around again and looked at the broken girl on the floor.

"What?" Trunks asked, wanting her to reaffirm her plea.

"Please, I beg you, please don't tell anyone. As my friend, please keep this secret," Pan begged.

"I am not your friend. I will never be your friend again. But I give you my word. I will not tell anyone else. But you should know that I'm not doing this for you two, but for everyone else and mostly for my mother," Trunks looked specifically at his father as he spoken his final cruel words.

Pan stood up as she wiped away her tears and nodded silently. She watched sadly as one of her oldest and best friends in the world, effectively walked out of her life forever. "Trunks..." She whispered to herself as she sniffed. She looked over to Vegeta who stood in place watching the door through which Trunks had just left. He seemed to arguing with himself, whether or not follow him and kick him to death. She continued to watch as she realized that he wouldn't move to console her. She began to shake.

Finally Pan ran to the door opened it and flew outside leaving the door open in her quest to get as far away as possible, as quickly as possible. She lost her very good friend because of Vegeta, the man she thought she loved, and yet this man, didn't even care that she was hurting. He didn't move to console her in any way shape or form. He didn't even look at her.

She flew through the sky leaving a trail of tears in her wake. She didn't know who to turn to, there was no one, she felt so alone. In this world full of people there was no one she could turn to for comfort. She was extremely upset and Vegeta didn't even care. He was more interested in beating his son to the brink of death, then to see if she was all right.

Vegeta turned to the door at the sound of her sudden departure. She left so fast that he had felt the air rush out of the room after her. He turned back to look at the door that Trunks had long ago left behind him. Vegeta looked back to the front door as he felt the light breeze outside enter the room. He growled in frustration as he decided that he should follow Pan and see if is indeed all right, his son's punishment could be dealt with a later time.

Vegeta growled to himself as he remembered all of which Trunks had said to Pan and about him. His son that for years he had thought so weak had actually stood up to him. Trunks had always been quiet around him, only ever speaking to him when he must. Vegeta's thoughts then turned to Pan. Had he actually stood up for her? Vegeta never cared to stick up for anyone but himself, not even his family. He never thought about protecting anyone, and yet here it was, he had stood up for her. Was Trunks right? Was Pan truly the only person he ever cared for?

Pan landed in the forests not too far from her grandfather Satan's house. She was still crying. She sat against a tree and hugged her knees with her face rested on her knees, sobbing. She felt Vegeta's ki getting closer and closer, she hadn't realized until she had stopped that he had followed. Why was coming after her now? He hadn't moved to console her when she was there, but now he comes?

Vegeta landed in front of Pan and stepped closer slowly. She looked up at him with her tears staining her cheeks. He stepped closer again, as he continued to narrow the gap between them. Pan wiped her eyes quickly, trying to look stronger.

"Why are you here?" She questioned as she finally stood up. Vegeta continued to watch her curiously. "Answer me! Why did you follow me?!" Pan screamed at him. He still remained quiet. Pan punched Vegeta furiously in the jaw to evoke any sort of a reaction in his hard, cold body.

Vegeta remained silent, as he pulled Pan to his chest. He couldn't form any words that would console her; he would probably just hurt her more. He stood there holding her close to him in a protective manner. She sniffed as she buried her face into his shoulder. She then looked up into his eyes. Vegeta cupped her face with both hands as he wiped away the last of her tears on her cheeks. He looked deeply into her eyes, which always bared her soul. His heart hurt to look at her in so much pain.

Pan could see the evident effect of Vegeta looking into her eyes. It caused him pain to see her hurting so badly. She smiled as best as she could as she pulled Vegeta's lips into a soft affectionate kiss. "I'm sorry," Vegeta said quietly as he looked at her again. Pan nodded silently as she kissed him again.

She led the pair to the ground where they sat on the damp ground. The night was obviously arriving as the grass was covered in a thin dew and the air temperature was cooling. Pan shivered as Vegeta placed an arm around her for warmth. He realized much to his body's disappointment that he would not have her now.

"You should go home," Vegeta warned her as he stood up. Pan looked up at him confused. Vegeta offered her hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Aren't we going to talk about this?" Pan questioned him. Vegeta shook his head as he pulled her to him again.

"Not here. Not now. But soon, we will speak of this soon," Vegeta assured her before kissing her strongly. Pan nodded as she pulled away. "Now go, it is late and we don't need to give your parents a reason to suspect anything," he spoke to her sternly. She nodded before taking off into the air toward home. Vegeta stood for a moment watching as her vapor trail evaporated to nothing against the beautiful sunset sky. He then took off home to Capsule Corp, hoping not to run into his son.

"Pan honey, is that you?" Videl called as she came running out of the kitchen. Pan had closed the door loud enough for her mother to hear. She walked into toward the kitchen to greet her mother.

"Yeah, its me," Pan said quietly trying not to look at her mother face to face.

"Oh Pan, we were so worried, you shouldn't be out so late without telling us," Videl was worried. Gohan walked into the room at the sound of voices.

"We rang Capsule Corp; Trunks said you were out with Vegeta. He didn't seem very happy," Gohan stated. Pan looked at her father sadly at the mention of the last comment.

"Oh Pan, what happened to your face?" Videl suddenly burst out as she went to hold her daughter's face. There was a huge bluish, purple bruise spread across her left cheek. Pan pulled away and held her face.

"Training," she grumbled at her weak excuse. Gohan and Videl looked at each with concern. "I'm tired, I think I may go to bed," Pan said as she turned and began to walk up the stairs.

"Pan," Gohan started as she turned to face him.

"Yea," she answered.

"Don't you think you should be settling down? You are a woman now, and the world is in no danger. I think you should stop training for awhile," Gohan spoke seriously to his daughter. He had never wanted her to train. He still hated the fact that she did, and did it behind his back.

"Pan, your father is right. You should be settling down and start thinking about more… feminine activities," Videl pushed the issue.

Pan looked at her mother confused and somewhat hurt.

"Like dating. Have you ever gone out on a date? Do you even like boys?" Videl questioned her, taking her last one a little too far though. But what was a mother supposed to think?

"Mother?!" Pan shocked. "Of course I like boys, there's just...no one I like enough to date yet," Pan was shocked that she had to answer to her parents in this way.

"Do you ever think about having a family?" Gohan asked.

"No, I'm too young to think about that sort of thing," Pan was disgusted that he even bought it up.

"What about Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, now Trunks would be perfect for you," Videl piped in. Pan's face fell at the mention of Trunks; she had hurt him so badly.

"You know, he has had a thing for you for years," Videl mentioned. Gohan nodded. Pan couldn't hide her surprise now.

"We have all seen it, even Vegeta isn't oblivious to that fact," Gohan told her as he smiled.

What? Vegeta knew that Trunks was interested in me? He never told that. How long had he known? Did he start it up with me because he knew about Trunks? Did he do it to make Trunks jealous? He couldn't have. Could he?

"I'm going to bed," Pan walked up the stairs quickly. This was all too much to process in one evening. Trunks finds out. Vegeta wants to kill Trunks. And now she finds out that Trunks had like her all along.

"I'm taking you shopping tomorrow, Panny, its time you start dressing like a woman. And we have to do something about your hair, and definitely that perfume, honey," Videl yelled up the stairs to her daughter. Pan slammed her door behind her at the last statement about her perfume.

She threw herself on her bed. Her head was spinning from everything that had happened that day. How could her parents know so little about her? It was like they were complete strangers. How dare they suggest how she live her life?

How could she not realize that Trunks had liked her for so many years? How could she have hurt him so badly, is that why he reacted the way he did? How could Vegeta know of his son's affections and still want her?

Pan lay in her bed hugging herself as the tears streamed down her face. How could her life be such a mess? She lay there and cried herself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Homeless?

Pan woke up the next morning a lot later than usual. She was lucky that it was break at university at present or she would have missed her lectures. She lazily rolled over and looked at the clock that was on the bedside table. 11:12. It was almost lunchtime. She rolled out of bed in a rather frustrated manner before pulling her dressing gown around herself and then opened the door. It sounded like no one was in the house as she stopped at the top stairs listening for voices. She continued to walk as she made it the bathroom.

She looked a mess. Her hair was all messed up from flying last night and from tossing all night in bed. Her face was all blotchy from crying as well and they stung. It had been a bad night where she hardly slept a wink with all her thoughts of Trunks and Vegeta.

Pan walked down stairs and again, there were no voices. Gohan must have been at work as usual, and Videl would most likely be running some errand, perhaps grocery shopping. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see that her mother was indeed home.

"Good afternoon, Pan," Her mother said sarcastically as she rose from her seat. Pan looked up to see her mother. "Honey, are you okay? You look awful," Videl rushed toward her daughter and inspected her face.

"I had a rough night," Pan answered as she pushed her way passed her mother to get to the chair beside her.

"You've been crying. What's wrong," Videl asked deeply concerned for her daughter's welfare. Pan had been acting very strange recently, and she wanted to know why. She hardly ever spoke to her anymore; they had just drifted apart. Pan had been different since, her birthday party, and she didn't have a clue why.

"Nothing is wrong, mum, I'm just a bit stressed thinking about university and stuff," Pan lied again to her mother. When was the last time that she actually had a full conversation with either of her parents and not told a lie? She couldn't even remember. First training and now Vegeta. Maybe Trunks was right, maybe she had destroyed the bond between her family. She never saw her father; he didn't even seem to be a person that she would list as one of the most important in her life. Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Goten, her mother and possibly Bra would be on her list, even in that order, but her father? The gap was irreparable. Trunks was right; her training had destroyed her family. Perhaps if she had a sibling, it would not be so bad, her parents could focus on another child, but she was all they had.

"Why am I am only child?" Pan suddenly questioned her mother, ignoring her question. Videl blinked confused. Not only did the question come from nowhere, it was a serious heartfelt question, and she couldn't remember any time when Pan had asked a deep question, or start a serious conversation.

"I don't know, Pan," Videl looked at the table sadly. Pan looked at her mother confused.

"Did you never want a son or another daughter?" Pan pushed further. Videl looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted another child, and I have spoken with your father about it many times, but..." Videl stopped as she turned away from Pan as if she were poison.

"What? What is it?" Pan became upset. Videl wiped away her tears frantically.

"He didn't want to lose another child," Videl sobbed as she finally turned to face her. Pan began to cry as she watched her mother breakdown in front of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Pan sobbed as she pushed her chair from the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Videl yelled angrily. Pan turned to leave, trying not to show herself beginning to cry.

"Don't you dare walk out of this house. You have destroyed your father, don't you do it to me too!" Videl screamed as she stood up quickly pushing the chair over in her haste. She walked around the table and grabbed her daughter's arm. She swung her around to face her.

"Mum, I'm so sorry," Pan sobbed. "You have always wanted another child, haven't you, and it's my fault that you don't," Pan wept. Videl watched her daughter, lose all of her strength as she dissolved to a sobbing, dependent child that she had never been.

"You should have a child, mum. Promise me you will try. I will leave. Tell him I will leave. Have a child that will depend on you and love you. Have a child that will be your child. I will leave and I will stay away. I won't go near him or her. I swear I'll leave you all to be happy. You can have your family," Pan finished as she ripped her arm from her mother's grip and stepped away.

"Don't you understand, I can't," Videl sobbed and collapsed to the floor as she sobbed into her hands. Pan turned and walked over to her broken mother.

"Why not?" Pan sobbed as she broke down and knelt in front of her mother.

"I had a hysterectomy," Videl whispered.

"When? I didn't know," Pan was shaking now. Videl looked up at her daughter sadly.

"A week after you turned into a Super Saiyan. A week after we found out about your training. You got your dream that day, and my dream was destroyed," Videl spoke angrily.

Pan stood up and ran from the kitchen and out of the house before taking off full speed into the air. She had to get away from that house as fast as she could. Trunks was right all along, she had destroyed her family.

Finally she stopped as landed in a clearing where she fell to her knees. She sobbed into her hands. Her whole life and current situation came flooding into her mind. Her happy times with her father when she a very young child, dissolved to the angry fight when she was twelve. Her happy times with her mother disintegrated to the fight the fight a few minutes ago. Happy times training with Trunks shattered to thoughts of the arguments last night. Making love with Vegeta disappeared to a thought of everyone finding out, and destroying everyone's lives.

The world began to spin as she became more and more upset. Her view dissolved through her tears as she looked up into the sky. The ground began to rumble and the wind quickly picked up to frightening speeds. A suddenly flash of lightning shot from the sky and then another, and then another. Her sight was blurred from the tears stinging her eyes as she stood up. The wind tossed her hair about her face as she felt her pain and her power level rising.

Suddenly a picture of her father sprung to her mind. He was smirking evilly to himself as he began to aim an energy ball directly at her. Vegeta was lying motionless beside her. He was dead. The only person she had ever truly loved was gone. Her father was enjoying her pain. He had killed Vegeta and was about to kill his own daughter. He knew about them. In the vision she wasn't herself. She was huge. She was pregnant with Vegeta's child. Gohan suddenly released the energy as he laughed cruelly at her. The vision stopped. As quickly as it started, it ended.

Pan screamed as she threw her head back in pain. The sound of her own desperate scream echoed around the valley. Her energy surged to heights she couldn't imagine. The lightning strengthened, as it lit up the blue sky, with its constant strikes.

Silence. No lightning, no wind, just the sound of her own heaving breathing. She stood there as the tears continued to stream down her face.

Trunks landed suddenly in front of her after a long while. She was still standing. She hadn't moved a muscle in twenty minutes. She was breathing heavily still as she felt her old friend land in the clearing. She finally looked up at Trunks, still crying. He was physically shocked.

"That was you!" Trunks yelled angrily trying to hide his surprise. Pan didn't move. "Super Saiyan 2. You reached the limit that my father couldn't surpass without help. You a quarter Saiyan and a female," Trunks hissed. Pan didn't speak, but was aware of Goku who had just landed.

"Her father attained it at eleven," Goku spoke aware that Trunks was furious.

"It was you, Pan?" Goten landed surprised.

"Well it was Vegeta that trained her. You know how much he pushes himself. He pushed her too," Gohan landed beside Goku, behind Pan. Pan turned to face her father. The only one that she acknowledged so far.

"She's crying, Gohan, she used her feelings, like you did when it happened to you," Goku was surprised at how angry his son was.

"Her mother is crying too," Gohan spoke with an acid tongue toward his father. Goku walked over to his and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Gohan threw it off.

Vegeta landed beside Pan and walked toward her. He was inspecting her and gauging her strength, all the while smirking to himself. If this didn't prove what a good teacher he was, nothing would. Gohan rushed at Vegeta and knocked him to the ground furiously.

"You monster! You have destroyed my family. She is strong, that is obvious (Gohan points at Pan) but she has no one. She is alone in this world. Except for you," Gohan yelled angrily in Vegeta's face.

Trunks watched the scene unfold knowing that Vegeta had destroyed his own family as well. Vegeta got to his feet without aid, uninjured. He was simply taken off guard by the attack. Vegeta was ready to go head to head with the younger warrior, and his power suddenly spiked showing he was prepared to. Gohan raised his power level as well, returning the same threat. Both warriors were ready to kill each other.

"A hysterectomy?" Pan spoke suddenly. Everyone's eyes returned to the golden beauty. Gohan turned to his daughter and took a few steps toward her. "Why didn't you give her another child? Why didn't you tell me?" Pan felt the tears returning. She took a quick glance at Vegeta sadly.

"Another child? Why would I possibly bring another child into this world, when you were taken from me?" Gohan laughed, now oblivious to the fight he was having with Vegeta a few moments ago. "To have another child disrespect my wishes. To turn to another man for comfort, wisdom and love? You would have destroyed that child too. You would have tainted it and turned it away from me too!" Gohan yelled as he stepped closer again.

"Never! I wouldn't! I wasn't taken from you, you weren't there. You wouldn't give me my culture, my birthright, you were too busy. Vegeta gave me my background and taught me the wisdom of strength and of pride!" Pan screamed as she lunged at her father.

Someone got in her way and gathered her in their arms. She struggled as she sobbed at the same time. She threw her arms around the shoulders of the familiar body and sobbed into his chest. Vegeta. She held him tight; she never wanted to let him go. Her father was right. She didn't have anyone in this world now, except him. Her teacher, her lover.

Trunks growled angrily at the sight of Pan with his father and shot off into the sky in disgust. Gohan watched Trunks leave. Why was Trunks furious with her? What had she done? He knew that Trunks loved Pan, so why was he angry with her? Gohan's eyes returned to Vegeta comforting his daughter, and his anger started to surface again.

"Get off her!" Gohan yelled angrily. Vegeta released her as Pan turned to face her father. "She is not your daughter, she is mine!" He yelled again. Vegeta felt it before even Pan did as her power level increased quickly. She ran at her father and punched him in the face, sending him through the air before he hit a tree painfully.

"Why take an interest now?!" Pan screamed as she began to cry again. "I am more his daughter than yours!" She screamed again. Gohan came rushing furiously toward her and grabbed her viciously by the throat.

"I haven't had a daughter in fifteen years," Gohan whispered cruelly in her ear. He threw her to his feet. "Get out of my house," Gohan growled between his teeth before taking off into the sky.

Goku and Goten looked at each other shocked. Neither one of them knew what to do, or wanted to speak a word. Pan turned to Goku tears streaming down her face.  
He opened his arms to her for comfort. She visibly weighed up the idea of going to her grandfather, yet decided against it. Instead she ran into Vegeta's arms and both warriors disappeared. Goten and Goku looked at each other confused. This whole scene was crazy and neither knew what was going on.

Vegeta stepped away from Pan in shock. "What was that?" Vegeta was angry that the two idiot Saiyan's left in the clearing would figure that something was going on. Pan collapsed to the ground sobbing as her raven locks fell around her shoulders, as she returned to her normal state.

"What am I going to do?" She sobbed, ignoring Vegeta's angry outburst. "I'm homeless," She sobbed into her hands. Vegeta paced backwards and forwards in front of her trying to figure out a plan of action.

"No you're not," Vegeta finally stopped and knelt beside her. He gathered her hands in his own and with his free hand stroked some hair out of her face. Pan looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have your room at Capsule Corp," Vegeta put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Really? Is it wise that we live in the same house? Will Bulma figure things out? Will Trunks say something? Dende, he'll be in the same house as us," Pan rambled out her immediate stream of conscience. She pulled away so that she could see his face. Vegeta looked concerned for her. She was surprised. She leant toward him and kissed him.

Vegeta felt her desperation and her hurt, as if it was his own pain. It was beginning of a bond and he knew it. He tried to push the thought out of his mind as he kissed her back when she leant forward. She wanted his protection, as if she were a weak and dependent girl. Strange that she could feel that way after only moments ago transforming into a Super Saiyan 2.

"When can I move in?" She tried to smile and act strong. She hated appearing weak in front of him. Transforming had strained her body and it made her all the more vulnerable and emotional. Vegeta nodded and got to his feet bringing her with him.

"Now," Vegeta bought her to his chest and took off into the sky. He felt that she wasn't up to flying or instant transmission. The transformation had taken its toll and she needed a sensu bean, which they had a huge supply of at Capsule Corp. Pan held on tightly as the wind tossed her hair around her face and every direction. She realized that she was only in her dressing gown. She had rushed out of her house, her old house, so fast that she didn't even realize.

"I didn't even get dressed," Pan sniffed. Vegeta held her closer over the last few miles. They touched down outside the front door. She quickly tried to fix her hair and pulled her dressing gown more tightly around her body. Vegeta smirked as her watched her try to be more presentable. If Bulma had seen her covered in blood, hair matted with it, torn clothes and dragging her own broken leg behind her, then she wouldn't mind her in her dressing gown.

"Come on," Vegeta insisted when he had had enough of her preening. Pan looked at him as she clung to him. He placed an arm around her before walking into the living area inside. Trunks stood up immediately from his place on the couch and vacated the room as quickly as possible. If he couldn't stand being in the room as her, then how was she supposed to live here? It wasn't fair to Trunks. It was his home after all. But she had no where else to go. Pan became upset again, and started crying softly. Bulma must have heard her sobs as she came running in from the kitchen.

"Pan, honey, what's wrong?" She was deeply concerned, even when Pan was hurt from training, she never cried. Something must be seriously wrong. Vegeta was holding her in his arms so it reinforced her fear that something terrible had definitely taken place.

"Quick come and sit down," Bulma spoke as she rushed to the couches and motioned for Vegeta to bring her over. He guided Pan over and placed her on the couch. Pan placed her head in her hands as she began to cry.

Bulma was being so nice to her, she was so concerned for her welfare. How could she be hurting Bulma when she was doing everything in her power to comfort her. Pan looked up to see Bulma standing over her with a blanket. She placed it around Pan's shoulders. She then placed a box of tissues in front of her. Pan grabbed a few and blew her nose quickly before weeping again.

"Sensu beans," Vegeta spoke to Bulma almost impatiently. Bulma looked at Pan and then to Vegeta concerned before rushing out of the room to collect the precious healing beans. Vegeta watched her leave before sitting next to Pan. She leaned against his shoulder and continued to cry. She glad that he was here. To hold her. To comfort her. Just that he was even here meant the world to her.

"You must think I'm a weak woman," Pan sniffed. Vegeta shook his head and placed an arm around her.

"Never. Weak is something that I would never call you. Trunks and Goten, they are weak, but you are almost as strong as I am now. The transformation has sapped a lot of your strength, and after the ordeal with your family, it is reasonable that you are upset," Vegeta struggled to find the words to comfort her.

"Thank you, Vegeta," Pan whispered as she managed to slow her tears and sobs. Bulma rushed into the room, just as Pan was about to kiss her man. She sighed sadly as Bulma placed to beans in front of her on the coffee table along with a warm cup of tea.

"Here we go, take these and then will someone tell me what is going on," Bulma insisted as she sat opposite the couple. Pan reached out with an arm from under the blanket and picked up the two beans. She looked at them thoughtfully. If only they could heal the emotional pain, she wished. She quickly took them into herself. The immediate tingling started as she felt her strength return and her limbs heal. The pain in her throat evaporated from where her father had grabbed her so angrily. Pan looked at Vegeta.

"Pan, will be living with us," Vegeta stated simply. Bulma suddenly looked at Vegeta, and then to Pan, and her composure softened.

"What happened, Pan?" Bulma asked concerned. Pan looked up at Bulma and began to cry.

"My father, kicked me out of home," Pan sniffed. Bulma gasped.

"But why?" Bulma questioned as she looked at Vegeta for answers. She realized that he had his arm around her. Strange. He was comforting Pan. He never comforted her. Should I be jealous?

"I destroyed my family, with my training. My father lost me. He didn't want any more pain, caused by his children. Mum had a hysterectomy so that she could have no more children. I destroyed her life, and my fathers, and so he kicked me out," Pan continued to cry. Bulma got up and sat beside Pan on the opposite side of Vegeta. Pan leaned toward Bulma, and let her hug her. Motherly warmth. 

"Oh Pan, that is terrible. Gohan told you this?" Bulma spoke mostly to herself, so that she could understand the suddenly character change of one of her oldest friends. She had known Gohan since he was a child. She went to Namek with him. He was one of the kindest people she knew. He was just like Goku; just like his father. Bulma looked at Vegeta angrily almost. This was his fault.

"She transformed into a Super Saiyan 2," Vegeta spoke proudly, as if on cue. Bulma looked across at him in shock. She was disgusted by him suddenly. This was his fault. Training is all that he ever cared about and training Pan had consumed his life ever since he started to train her all those years ago. All those years ago, when he had ultimately taken her away from her family.

"And that makes this better?" Bulma was shocked at his attitude toward the whole situation. It could have been avoided, all this pain that Pan was suffering. If only he had spoken to Gohan about training from the beginning. Maybe Gohan would have trained her, and then Vegeta could have taken an interest more in Trunks, or perhaps even train his own daughter. Bra had been neglected since Pan began her training.

"No, of course not!" Vegeta yelled angrily. As if it would make things better. In fact it made things worse. Gohan could no longer control her even he wanted to. She was stronger than him now. Vegeta was only pointing out her transformation to explain why she needed the sensu beans, as she didn't look physically harmed.

"Stop it!" Pan yelled frustrated. She looked at Vegeta and Bulma fighting. Both them went silent. Again it was her fault that they were fighting. Everyone that she touched she destroyed their world. As far as she knew Vegeta and Bulma had been happy with each other in life. But then hadn't Vegeta initiated their relationship. His cruel words at her formal and then what conspired later on that evening, he started it. Had he been unhappy for a long time?

"He grabbed me by my throat, he wanted me dead," Pan wept as she tried to explain further her reasons for not going home again. Bulma shook her head still confused as what happened to the Gohan she knew. The happy little boy, who loved life and vowed to protect those who could not help themselves. His life must be in ruins.

"He does still love you Pan, you are his daughter," Bulma reassured her.

"He told me he has no daughter," Pan sighed. "That was the last thing he said to me." She wiped away her tears and stood up, letting the blanket fall to the ground. "So be it, I've cried enough," Pan was frustrated with herself. Vegeta smirked. That's his student. That is the woman he fell in love with. "I'm tired from the transformation, I'm going to lie down," Pan said, before turning to walk up the stairs.

"You can stay here as long as you want. You've always had your room here. I will go get your stuff. Gohan won't want to see you," Bulma spoke loud enough for Pan to hear her.

Pan opened her door and walked inside before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep.

"Come on, Vegeta, you can help me pack up her stuff," Bulma spoke sadly. Vegeta nodded. He would prefer not to see Gohan. It would just make things worse. He would prefer to stay here with Pan, but in this house, he would have to be more careful around her and with his actions. He pushed the thought of Pan lying on the bed alone, right out of his mind. He and Bulma both walked out the door and headed to the car.

The whole ride over was spent in silence. Bulma continuously had the thought of Gohan trying to kill his only daughter in her mind.

* Flashback

"Come in, Come in!" Gohan whispered from his seat. Videl was lying on the hospital bed looking completely exhausted. In her arms was a tiny bundle wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket.

Bulma walked into the room, treading as quietly as she could, so she wouldn't wake up the precious baby. Vegeta was walking with his arms crossed frustrated. Bulma had dragged him here. He would have been training right now if the women hadn't dragged him here.

Videl smiled weakly as she beckoned them in with her free hand. Vegeta remained in the corner. Trunks reached for a better look to see the baby. He accidentally woke her up. Videl laughed softly.

"You have to be careful around babies," Gohan was lecturing Trunks gently. Trunks nodded and rolled his eyes as Gohan pulled out a chair that he could sit on. Trunks was thirteen and was a little to rough. Trunks hated when people treated him like a child. He wasn't five anymore.

"Oh Videl she is beautiful," Bulma smiled happily, embarrassed by her son's actions. Bulma very gently stroked the small wisp of black hair on the child's head.

"Bulma, this is Pan," Videl placed the child in Bulma's arms. Bulma smiled down at the child as it began to scream. Vegeta couldn't stand the noise and moved to leave the room. As he brushed passed Bulma, he glanced quickly at the bundle of joy. The baby settled quietly upon catching a glimpse of the older man's face.

"Wow, Vegeta, impressive," Gohan laughed as he got up and took his daughter from Bulma. Vegeta growled and left the room.

"She is so small, but I love her more than anything in the world. I just want to hold her forever in my arms," Gohan smiled down at his little girl. "I will never stop loving this child, she is my whole world now," Gohan sat down slowly as Pan began to fall asleep again with his rocking motion.

"Vegeta, Gohan loves that child so much, she is going to have a wonderful life. Her parents love her so much," Bulma said happily to him on the way back to Capsule Corp. He just mumbled out something out about her being spoiled.

* End Flashback

How could Gohan have changed so dramatically over the years? He couldn't leave Pan alone for a few minutes when she was born, she was his pride and joy, and he was the happiest that he had been in his whole life.

Vegeta couldn't get Pan out of his head either. Over the last few months she had become everything to him. He hated not being near her. Was a bond really forming already? It couldn't be, could it? Bonding to Pan would hurt too many people. It would make their relationship complete and others would find out. He couldn't let that happen. Could he? He loved her, shouldn't that be all that matters?

Finally they arrived and the uncomfortable silence came to a close. The door had been left open carelessly as Bulma became afraid of seeing Gohan.

"I was expecting you to come," Gohan spoke angrily yet politely. Bulma found it hard to look at her old friend. She imagined his hand breaking his daughter's neck. Bulma walked passed him and found Videl sobbing on the couch. Vegeta stood before Gohan, his power level slowly rising.

"We've come for her stuff," Bulma spoke to Gohan over her shoulder. Videl looked up to see Bulma walking toward the stairs.

"I will help you, Bulma," Videl peeled herself off the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

What is Bonding?

Bulma turned on the stairs to see Videl following up behind her. She continued to walk onto Pan's room, still aware of Videl. Videl brushed passed her and went to the wardrobe and pulled out a large suitcase and threw it onto the bed. Bulma watched how the other woman moved with no emotion, and she was confused.

Videl seemed be scarred from these events to the point where she was almost dead to the world. Videl motioned to the drawers near her and Bulma nodded before opening the first draw. The two women packed the suitcase from opposite sides of the room, every now and then meeting at the suitcase in the middle. Neither spoke a word.

The two men downstairs were becoming increasing angrier at the presence of one another. Both were slowly increasing their power levels in a bid to win superiority.

"How can you even step foot in my home?" Gohan hissed between his teeth. Vegeta brought his eyes to Gohan's for the first time since his arrival there. Up until this point he was busy looking over the living and the adjacent kitchen. He was taking measure of their meager home.

"Not my choice," Vegeta simply answered in his own smug way. Gohan raised his power level, which was abruptly answered by Vegeta's increase.

The two women were done as Videl sealed the suitcase and lifted it off the bed. Bulma was far too weak to the carry the bundle of Pan's belongings. Bulma followed after the silent woman.

"How can you stand there?" Gohan yelled angrily. Vegeta smirked at his question.

"Rather simply, as I have two legs," Vegeta answered smugly again.

"This is your fault! All of it, we wouldn't be standing here now if you had kept your nose out of my family's business!" Gohan yelled angrily now.

"She needed to be taught her heritage, you just weren't man enough," Vegeta answered. Both power levels surged in anger as the room began to tremble. The air was becoming thick and the walls themselves seemed to stretch with the mere force. Suddenly a glass vase smashed with the sheer force.

"What is going on in here?!" Videl screamed as she ran down the stairs, closely followed by Bulma. Videl stopped just short of the broken vase and looked up at the two warriors and then to Vegeta himself. "Get out!" She screamed at Vegeta. Her emotions could not be contained any longer. This man had caused all of this.

Bulma ran to Vegeta's side as he grabbed the suitcase and walked slowly out of the house. He violently threw the suitcase into the back seat of the car, as Bulma quietly sat in the passenger seat. He sat down and took off back to Capsule Corp.

Bulma had been friends with Videl for a very long time now, ever since they ended up in other world together after Buu had killed them. The gap between them now, was irreparable. Bulma glanced over at Vegeta who was scowling. It dawned on Bulma again, that this really was his fault. She also knew that he was far too proud to ever admit it, besides he thought he had done no wrong.

Pan tossed left and right as she tried desperately to get some sleep. The transformation had exhausted her, and sleep seemed like the only escape from the pain of the hurt that she had caused her mother and Trunks. Finally after an hour of staring at the clock, she painfully climbed out of her bed and walked down stairs to find another sensu bean.

She slowly walked the hallway and stopped at Vegeta and Bulma's room. It hurt her to see the huge king sized bed. She had never spent one night with Vegeta, and yet here was the bed in which he slept in with his wife every night. Did he still love Bulma? Why else would he still sleep in the same bed as her? She sighed to herself before walking on. Bra's bedroom door was open. The sun was shining through her veranda door against the yellow drapes. A girl's room, pretty in yellow.

Trunks's door was shut, but she couldn't tell if he was inside. Pan stopped at the next room. It was a cold room, painted darkly, dark drapes and very little furniture. A bed and a table, which were very plain. The bed had recently been slept in, and hadn't been made. Pan was curious as to who slept here, so as quietly as she could she snuck into the room. There were no drawers to put clothes in, so it was impossible to know who slept here.

Pan sat on the bed and looked around the room curiously. She turned and picked up the pillow behind her. Slowly she brought the pillow to her face and took in a huge breath of the scent. "Vegeta?" She whispered to herself in disbelief, but slightly glad of the new development.

Pan jumped suddenly as she heard the front door slam. She couldn't quite make out what was being said, but the voice's sounded angry. The sounds stopped as she heard someone in the kitchen and another trail of feet making their way up the stairs. Pan sat silently, hoping the person would just pass her by.

Vegeta stepped into the room, as Pan turned round to face him. "What are you doing in here?" Vegeta asked annoyed, his argument with Bulma had put him in a bad mood. They had been fighting a lot lately and she was becoming more and more of an annoyance to him.

"I'm sorry," Pan stood up and reached for her suitcase, which he was holding. She didn't mean to be nosy and enter his room uninvited, and she thought it was just best that she left him alone. Vegeta pulled the suitcase away from her. "I'll leave you alone," Pan said as she reached again.

"I never told you to leave," Vegeta smirked. Pan began to well up for no apparent reason. She even surprised herself with the sudden release of emotion as she ran from the room embarrassed. She went to her room and shut the door.

Vegeta slowly walked down to her room at the opposite end of the corridor. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Pan looked up to see Vegeta placing her suitcase against the wall near the set of drawers. He then walked toward her.

"Dende, why do I keep crying today? It's disgusting, how can you want to be near me?" Pan grew angry with herself.

Vegeta pulled her up to him, from her place on the bed. He didn't speak but he held her tight against him. Pan stopped crying in his grip as she held him tight against herself as well. She was desperate for affection. Affection that she probably would never receive from her mother or father again.

"How long have you been sleeping in there?" Pan finally broke the comfortable silence between them. Vegeta pulled away and looked at the fragile girl in front of him. "I know you sleep in there, well; you have slept in here lately at least," Pan continued her probing.

"You are definitely a Saiyan," Vegeta laughed. He knew that she could smell his scent in the room and on the bed, and that she knew the scent was fresh. Pan laughed and punched him playfully. Vegeta cringed slightly. "The transformation has made you a lot stronger," he smirked.

Suddenly he grabbed her and pushed her roughly, yet playfully into the wall. Vegeta began to ravish her against the wall. Pan pushed her breasts seductively against him before pushing him away. He fell on her bed surprised as she ran to her suitcase and threw it on the bed beside him.

"Let's see what crap I have in here," Pan laughed as she opened it beside him. Vegeta watched her curiously as she seemed to cheer up in his presence alone. He watched her amused, as she threw the contents of the suitcase around the room.

"Your mother packed it for you," Vegeta told her. Pan half looked up at the mention of her mother, but the feeling passed and she carried on unpacking. He continued watching her silently from the bed.

"What's this then?" Vegeta smirked as he leant over and pulled out a frilly black G-string. Pan growled as she pulled the underwear out of his grasp.

"You never touch a girl's personal belongings!" Pan yelled half-jokingly. Vegeta smirked as he pushed the suitcase off the bed and pulled her under him. His hands slowly reached under her top as he suggestively played with her nipples.

"You've never complained about me touching your 'personal belongings' before," He smirked before kissing her roughly on the mouth. Pan suddenly flinched as did Vegeta.

"Can you hear that?" She whispered as he slowly got off her and began righting himself before pulling her up into sitting position. Pan concentrated and could feel the weak ki signal.

"It's Bra and she's coming this way," Vegeta growled almost. Suddenly the door sprung open and Bra breezed passed her father and sat beside Pan. Inside Pan was screaming, that was far too close for comfort. Vegeta and her had to set down some rules, otherwise they could be caught out.

"Jeez Dad, give her a break, she doesn't want to train now, she's too tired and upset from this morning," Bra looked up at her father. His clothes were messed up a bit, but Bra just figured that he had been training alone. Vegeta was shocked from his daughter's outburst, and rather hard from the actions a few seconds ago.

"Fine," Vegeta growled as he walked out of the room. He needed some training now, anything to take his mind of Pan.

"Oh Pan, are you okay?" Bra asked concerned as she threw her arms around her friend to comfort her. Pan tried to calm herself down. The way Bra stormed in here was obtrusive and she and Vegeta were nearly caught red handed. How could she be mad at Bra though? This was her home and she was used to entering any room when she so desired. Bra was doing her usual routine.

"Pan, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but...you smell," Bra interrupted her thoughts as she pushed her friend away in disgust.

"What?!" Pan snapped back. "I had a shower last night," Pan retorted angrily. Bra shook her head. "Oh! It's the perfume. I know that I have too much on," Pan tried another excuse.

"No it's a smell I've never smelt before, but it's horrible," Bra continued and appeared to think on it more seriously.

"Well I don't know," Pan spoke again. She was becoming embarrassed and annoyed. She turned away from Bra. Bra's perplexed face was frustrating her. Pan was again snapped back to attention by Bra's surprisingly loud gasp. Pan turned back abruptly.

"When?! Who?! Where?!" Bra rambled out quickly in shock, yet rather giggly.

"I've got one for you...What?!" Pan shot back at her friend.

"Omigod!" Bra squealed. Pan's face fell in realization.

"How do you know?" Pan spoke quietly. Bra shuffled closer to her friend as if she were about to spill some secret. Pan looked at her friend silently, her mind racing.

"Dad told me something a few years back. He said that it was valuable information and that I should heed his advice," Bra started. Pan suddenly became very attentive as she swallowed deeply in her throat.

"This is what he told me," Bra started. 

"He came into the lounge where I was sitting, and he had this serious look on his face. I was actually scared for a moment because he usually just ignores me. Anyway he starts by saying: I noticed you the other day, looking at the pathetic male species of this planet with great interest. You should know what happens when a female Saiyan becomes sexually active."

"I screamed for him to stop at that moment and I immediately got off the couch. He grabbed my arm and forced me back down. It hurt so I knew he was being serious at that point"

"This is no joke, he growled. Something changes in Saiyan women after. She will release a scent." 

"Yuck! I joked, but quieted myself immediately after glancing at him. He hated this conversation, but it was the first and only real conversation that he had ever had with me. The only time ever that he was being a father to me. So of course I shut up."

"This scent is desirable to the Saiyan male, he continued. He must have her. He will use force when needed and would rightfully fight off and even kill another male to have her. It affects all males, family is no exception".

"I asked him about human men, because I was curious."

"No effect. Nor female or male with react, he answered simply. So I obviously asked about Saiyan women."

"The scent is different to a female Saiyan. The scent of another female is putrid and vial, he answered to the point again. I was shocked. So of course I asked the next most obvious question. Then there must be a way to stop it. I was petrified." 

"A bond." 

"I must have looked puzzled as he continued to explain straight away."

"A bond is formed by biting into your mate's neck."

"I cringed of course. He pointed to this point on my neck." (Bra points to the point on her neck where her neck meets her shoulder). 

"This bond connects mates eternally to each other. If one dies, the pain of the loss will no doubt slowly kill the other." 

"That's no solution, I screamed."

"It is the only solution. Bra you must wait until you find the right mate. The first time that you...well, you know what, you must bond with him, my father sounded urgent as he told me this."

"I was shocked and revolted by this primitive act. He was becoming frustrated with the whole conversation. He wasn't comfortable at all."

"That is the advice that you must remember. This is human planet, but you know there are Saiyan males here. Gohan, Goten, Trunks and myself, my father warned. He couldn't look at me when he told me about himself."

"Of course there is Goku now too. He was telling me for my protection. What if Trunks or Gohan forced themselves on me? I would kill myself," Bra finished her explanation. Pan's head was spinning. This was all too much to take in at one time.

"Well now you know all about it. Just smelling you reinforces the sordid truth. I can see why you are wearing an over abundance of perfume. I'm guessing that it works," Bra realized as she thought back on Pan's perfume comment from before.

Pan was shaking violently. A million thoughts were flashing through her head, but one thought conquered the rest. Why hasn't he bonded with me?! He knows the dangers. He warned Bra, but he never told her the truth. Not even when she was younger. He gave her warning as he did his daughter. Why not? Wasn't she treated as her daughter? Pan was quickly becoming upset. Finally she reached the point where she had to get out of there. Without even looking at Bra, or saying a word she ran from the room.

She sprinted along the corridor and sped down the stairs. Pan threw open the front door after racing through the living room. She scared Bulma without knowing as the door slammed shut with the sheer force of her taking off into the air.

Once in the sky, the anger continued to build as she turned Super Saiyan 2 for the second time that day. Clearly anger was the catalyst for both transformations. She didn't know where she was, little did she care, she just had to keep going.

Vegeta who was outside at the time turned to the house as he felt Pan's energy soar. He watched as she flew out of the house as fast as she could with her energy continuing to increase. The final straw was when he felt her transform to her new pinnacle. Obviously something was terribly wrong, she was furious. He took off into the sky to find her and calm her down.

Finally Pan stopped. She landed on one of the highest peaks in a dessert canyon. She screamed in anger as her voice echoed around the canyon. The very ground below her rumbled.

Vegeta stopped dead still in the air as he saw the dust cloud and vibrations coming fast. He defended his face from the onslaught of tiny rocks, dust and leaves that hit him full force. A low rumble of a scream followed this. This was serious. Quickly he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 to match her. There could be a vicious fight where his path was leading. He continued on to his destination at top speed.

Pan turned around immediately upon sensing Vegeta's energy nearing. She powered up as the ground beneath her crumbled. She floated in the air facing where Vegeta would appear. Finally he caught up her as he stopped a fair distant away. Pan was becoming furious as she glared at him.

"Woman, what the hell is going on?!" Vegeta yelled over to her, slightly angry that her strength was even with his now.

"How dare you! How could you lie to me?!" Pan screamed angrily. She burst into brilliant yellow flames. She seemed to be on fire.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta tried a calmer tact. He came closer to her.

"You told me that you couldn't stop my scent. I find out now that you could all along and you didn't!" Pan screamed back.

"Pan, I..." Vegeta began.

"What you're sorry?!" Pan screamed as she rushed at him, to meet him face to face. "You can't even say it!" She screamed as her fist connected with his face. His body slammed into the ground below with the force.

Vegeta stumbled to his feet in shock. Her movement surprised even him, it was too fast. Pan immediately materialized in front of him. She came at him again as he caught her arm. She tried with the other arm as he grabbed that one too. He held her tightly as she struggled. Finally she gave up and fell silent. She powered down to her normal state as she collapsed against him.

"How could you do that to me?" Pan whispered.

"It didn't seem like the right time," Vegeta answered her.

"Why not, you would rather see me suffer and fight off my family from any advances?" Pan was becoming angry again.

"I don't want you to suffer, but if we bond..." Vegeta tried to explain.

"If?! If we bond?!" Pan pushed him away. Vegeta powered down.

"When, we do, everyone will know. You can't hide the mark for long. Bra will find it. Bulma knows of bonding, as Bra explained it to her," Vegeta continued.

"You and Bulma?" Pan asked frankly.

"No, but she knows of it and once she finds out everyone will know," Vegeta finished.

Pan walked toward Vegeta and waited for him to pull her to him. "They will know soon enough," Pan answered.

"What?" Vegeta was confused.

"Trunks already knows, and I don't feel that we should keep it a secret any longer. I want to be with you, and I need this bond thing," Pan became desperate.

"My parents hate me enough as does Trunks, it will be easier to come clean now," Pan finished. Vegeta watched her as she explained her point of view. She had grown up into a woman, and he loved her all the more.

"I don't think you're right. Are you thinking this through?" Vegeta tried to reason with her. Pan held tightly to her man.

"I just wish this was easier," she sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

Painful Memories

Pan woke up slowly as the sun was pouring into her room, through the large window. She groaned as she rolled over to protect her eyes from the blinding rays. As she turned, her body seemed to creak in pain, from the day before. Throwing back the covers of her bed, she placed her feet slowly on the floor and pulled herself off the bed. It was early, so she quietly grabbed her dressing gown and tiptoed down the corridor.

She stopped by the door that opened to Vegeta's dark, lonely room. She placed her hand gently on the door as she thought about him in there alone. She wished that she could join him in there. Snuggle up to him to get warm. She sighed to herself, as she thought back on yesterday. Her parents disowned her, she transformed and she found out about bonding. So much pain in one day.

But today was another day. Pan looked at the door again before walking away. She slowly crept down the stairs, as the stairs did the annoying thing they always seem to do. They squeaked. She continued to walk into the kitchen before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Get out!" Trunks growled angrily as he was disturbed by the sound of footsteps on the tiles. He sensed her ki immediately. One draw back of transforming, was the increase in her ki, and the more difficult it had become to hide.

"Trunks..." Pan stumbled with her words in shock.

"Just get out, I got up early to avoid you," Trunks growled again, returning back to his cereal. Pan continued to walk into the kitchen. She pulled a chair out from opposite him and sat down.

"Trunks I'm sorry that I have to stay here, but I have nowhere else to go," Pan spoke desperately.

"Well, that's just not true," Trunks smiled. His composure changed. This wasn't the kind Trunks that she grew up. She had changed even him. She was destroying everyone.

"What, you mean turtle house or something?" Pan was confused.

"No," Trunks looked up at her and smirked. "I mean I'm sure you can another man's bed to sleep in," Trunks smirked. Pan looked at him crushed.

"Trunks why do you to make this so hard," Pan wept. He stood up and walked around the table. He grabbed Pan's wrists and pulled her off the chair. The chair tipped over and hit the floor loudly. He shoved her against the wall roughly, crushing her between the wall and himself. She was taken off guard. Although she was stronger, his speed was what surprised her.

"Trunks! Get off me!" She screamed angrily yet afraid, as she struggled in his grasp trying desperately to escape.

"I thought you'd like this," Trunks smirked as he forced his lips onto hers. Pan struggled as her mind screamed. I didn't put the perfume on. This is what Vegeta meant by Saiyan's being forceful. She continued to struggle, but she was pinned, her mind was racing, and couldn't control her ki. How far was this going to go? Was she about to be raped? Why couldn't she overpower him? Was she still weak from her transformation the previous day?

She squirmed against him, as he forced his tongue roughly into her mouth. She heard the terrifying sound of material being torn. She felt his hand graze forcefully over her delicate skin. She tried to scream, but all she could manage was a desperate whimper. This was it. She was going to be raped, and by her oldest friend in the world. This couldn't be happening.

Suddenly Trunks released her as he hit the floor forcefully. Pan looked up to see Vegeta standing over her. Bra and Bulma were standing several metres away. She began to cry as she slipped to floor and sat there weeping and shaking violently.

"Trunks what were doing?!" Bulma yelled as she came running in to see her son. Bra walked toward Pan as she pushed her father out of the way. Vegeta was glaring at Trunks as he looked back him with the same anger. Trunks rubbed his face where he had received the saving blow.

"Pan you smell awful," Bra whispered. "You don't smell like perfume," She continued. Pan nodded.

"What did you just say," Bulma looked to her daughter. "Do you mean...?" Bulma couldn't finish her sentence as she looked back at her son. Pan looked up at Bulma surprised. Did she know about bonding? Or did she know that she was sexually active? The latter would be better. If Bulma knew about bonding did that mean... no Vegeta said they weren't. Pan's mind was zapping through the thoughts in her head. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she looked at Trunks. He was smirking.

"Trunks? Were you forcing yourself on Pan?" Bulma demanded an explanation from her horny son. Trunks shook his head to break himself from the trance he seemed to be in. He looked up to his mother as he began to get up.

"No, why would I?" Trunks seemed repulsed by the idea itself.

"That's not what it looked like Trunks!" Bra yelled. "I know about the scent, and Pan forgot to cover it, so you didn't know what you were doing!" Bra yelled again as she protected her friend's reputation.

Pan stood to her feet and watched Bra protect her. She didn't deserve it. Bulma watched Bra carefully.

"So it is true, the scent thing I mean," Bulma spoke up as she turned to Pan. She nodded and so did Bra. Bulma looked immediately at her daughter.

"No, I haven't had sex yet, jeez calm down," Bra yelled embarrassed. Bulma seemed to sigh in relief, but turned back to Pan.

Bulma walked over to Pan and placed an arm around her. She walked her out of the room, trying to comfort her, acting like the mother Pan did not have right now. Pan didn't look up at Vegeta as she brushed passed him. She couldn't bear to see the look on his face. Bulma sat Pan and herself on the couch and continued to hold her.

Bra sat down at the table, as Trunks did the same, and finished his bowl of cereal in silence. Bra was staring at him. How could he be so calm after something like that. Vegeta turned and watched his two loves, past and present deep in conversation.

"Pan honey, when did it happen?" Bulma asked concerned as she handed her a much needed tissue from the coffee table in front of them. The box was still sitting there from yesterday. Pan wiped her eyes.

"It was a while ago, up until now, I've been able to cover the smell," Pan spoke quietly in shame.

"Ahh, that's why you were wearing all that perfume," Bulma spoke somewhat excited over the explanation, as if there had been a scientific break-through. Pan nodded.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Bulma asked. Pan nodded again. "Well why has nothing been done yet?" Bulma was confused.

"Well its hard, I mean how do approach such a thing?" Pan was speaking more to herself, as her mind was ticking over with a plan of action.

"Well you'll figure it out," Bulma rubbed her arm reassuringly. Pan nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Bulma," Pan was grateful for the uncomfortable conversation. She looked up to see Vegeta had been watching, and no doubt listening the whole time. Bulma nodded.

Pan walked up the stairs towards her bedroom for some much needed perfume. She sensed his ki following behind her. He was stalking his prey. No doubt her scent had set him off too. She had to cover it, and quickly. She was stopped as he suddenly dragged her into his dark, lonely room.

"Vegeta!" Pan gasped. What if someone had followed them? Vegeta sat her on the bed. Pan looked up at him sadly, thinking back to Trunks and the accident downstairs. Why couldn't he end her pain?

"Seriously, Vegeta, what if someone followed us?" She began to nervously play with her nails as she looked at the closed door. She wasn't in a good mood, in fact she couldn't recount the last time she was. Looking back up to Vegeta, she couldn't help but feel angry toward him. He could stop all of this. The question was, why wasn't he? What was stopping him from bonding to her?

"Should we go somewhere else then?" Vegeta sat beside her as took in a breath slowly and seductively. Pan stood up immediately and went to the door. "Where are you going?" Vegeta growled frustrated as he stood up and tried to stop her as she quickly opened the door and shut it in his face behind her. Vegeta growled from his side of the door.

Pan ran to her room quickly as she felt Vegeta's ki rise and fall quickly. He was angry. She grabbed the perfume bottle and covered herself in it. Pan gasped again as Vegeta almost ripped her door off its hinges in his rage, and unsatisfaction.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose in disgust as the overwhelming smell of the perfume hit his sensitive nostrils. "Again with the perfume!" He wasn't happy. She stared at him in disbelief. How could he say that? It was like he didn't care. She wished he would just end her suffering.

"Excuse me! Were you not downstairs before to see what had happened? Trunks attacked me," Pan was becoming furious. "It's all your fault," she quieted her voice so no one would hear her. Vegeta smirked to himself.

"It took two," Vegeta spoke sharply. Pan was shocked. Immediately her hand, as if self-possessed slapped him hard against his face. He was surprised by her reaction. He didn't even notice her running out of the room.

Pan was beginning to well up with tears as she ran down the stairs and sped out the door and into the sky. She had to learn a better way to show her anger, than just running away. At least she could make sure that she was dressed first. He watched from the window as his student took to the sky to escape him.

Vegeta walked down the stairs to find his family staring at him. Bulma and Bra looked concerned after seeing Pan flee the house moments ago, Trunks however looked angry. Bulma rushed toward Vegeta.

"Pan just left in a hurry. I think that she's upset," Bulma tried to get his attention. Vegeta just grunted his response as he looked in the direction that Pan had flown.

"I think you should go after her," Bulma urged him further. Vegeta turned and looked at her. Would she care for Pan this much if she knew the truth? Vegeta turned to look at Trunks who was visibly furious. "She'll listen to you Vegeta, you're her sensei," Bulma was becoming worried for Pan's welfare.

"Fine," Vegeta walked toward the door. Bulma followed as he opened the door. He turned to watch Trunks as Bulma kissed him on the cheek. His eyes returned to hers. When was the last time they showed each other affection? He was caught off guard. Trunks furiously pushed his chair over as he got up from the table and left the room. Vegeta took it as a chance to leave as he took off into the sky after Pan.

As if on schedule, Pan felt Vegeta's ki coming up fast behind her. Did he ever just leave her alone? Pan slowed down and hovered above the trees to wait for him. Vegeta felt her stop. When he arrived at his destination, he would be on the receiving end. Of what he didn't know. Words or fists. Pan came into view as she stayed there waiting for him. She hadn't attempted to power up; so he realised it would a barrage of words.

"Vegeta," Pan spoke calmly and softly. He watched her cautiously. "How dare you try to take me in Bulma's home? That was low, lower than you, or so I thought," Pan continued as she slowly floated toward the ground.

"You thought I couldn't resist you," Pan smiled as Vegeta joined on the ground.

"No, your wrong, it's me who can't resist you when you smell like that," Vegeta smirked although he was serious.

"Is that why you haven't done it? The smell? You like it so much that I must live my life in this pain?" Pan stepped toward him. Vegeta stayed silent.

"How selfish. If only I knew that a few months ago," Pan looked to the ground. She couldn't even look him in the eye. She saw two feet in front of her suddenly as she felt the warmth envelop her. The strong arms that she had missed. She rested her cheek against his shoulder as he held her tightly.

"It's not that I'm selfish," Vegeta whispered in her ear. Pan began to cry.  
"I was taught that bonding is a weakness, that it's a trap," Vegeta spoke honestly. She pulled away to look him in the eye.

"A trap? Monogamy a trap?" Pan laughed at his attempt to explain, he was making things worse.

"If we were bonded and one of us died, the other would perish as well," Vegeta ignored her laugh.

"I'm not about to die, Vegeta. And how do you that it's even true. We are both Super Saiyan's, we would be strong enough to survive," Pan smiled sweetly, and apologetically.

"Emotions are a weakness as well, and I would be telling the universe that I have feelings for you," Vegeta continued.

"That's what you were taught, but honestly, Vegeta, aren't I proof enough that emotions can also be a terrific force. Emotions helped me get to place I am now. I'm stronger than ever, and it's because of loving you," Pan stepped toward him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Very well, that it true," Vegeta spoke as her lips released his.

"Do you not love me, Vegeta? That's the only possibility that I can think of," Pan became serious again. "Is it Bulma, do you still love her?" Pan was confused and quickly becoming upset again.

"No and no," Vegeta answered simply.

"Vegeta I love you, and I want to be with you," Pan was upset now. Vegeta pulled her roughly to him and into a deep kiss.

"And you will be with me," Vegeta whispered before kissing her again. Pan was deliriously happy as she kissed him desperately. She released him as she smirked. Quickly, faster than able to be detected, she took out his knees as he fell onto his back on the wet ground.

Pan straddled him as she pulled off her top. It was early morning and she hadn't dressed yet, so there was no need to discard a bra. Her nipples became hard as the crisp air sent a chill down her back. She began to kiss him again, but more fiercely. She could feel him smirking against her lips as she tore off his shirt.

Vegeta quickly flipped them as Pan's naked back touched the wet grass. She gasped at the coolness of it, yet she was burning hot. He stripped her of all other hindering garments as she began to return the favour. It had been weeks since they had experienced passion like this, and both craved it painfully.

Their lips met again as Vegeta almost held her up from the ground. Pan held on tightly to his shoulders as he plunged into her. He collapsed forward again as she began to work her hips against him. He groaned deliriously with the pleasure. He drove into her harder and faster as her moans met his groans.

Vegeta stopped suddenly as Pan went silent. "Are you sure you want this? Are you sure that you want me?" He was deadly seriously, although he was almost gasping for precious air. This was it. He was revealing more of himself than ever before. She could visibly see the concern, and the love that he felt for her.

"Forever," Pan smiled as the sweat was quickly forming over her body. Vegeta again plunged deeper, deeper than he had ever dared to go. She gasped almost in pain. But that pain was nothing compared to what was next.

Pan screamed out in pain as Vegeta bit down hard into her neck. The pain subsided quickly and was replaced with the most amazing heat. Instinct kicked in as Pan immediately took his salty neck and bit down into his flesh. Vegeta groaned against her neck as the pain and then the euphoria kicked in.

Suddenly Pan's mind was filled with the most surreal and disturbing images she had ever seen. Little tiny green men were laughing as they seemed to be mocking her. The images flashed again to a beautiful day, blue sky and the warm sun, and her grandfather. Goku was standing on a cliff face facing her as the slight breeze caught his hair. He was younger as well. Her father was there too, but he was just a child. Another flash to another planet, just as beautiful with its green sky. Bulma was standing there, but she was deeply afraid, Krillin was there too. Flash. A white, disgusting lizard, was laughing evilly. Pan was suddenly in pain. Had the lizard harmed her? Earth again. The images began to all merge together as Pan saw her father grow up, Trunks was born. Another evil foe, an ugly pink blob. Again the burn surged through her body as saw the monster being blown away in bits. Bra was born, and Pan saw herself as a child. She saw herself training and smiling. She was happy. She saw herself transform as if through someone else's eyes. All of the images, they were seen through someone else's eyes. This was someone's life. She felt their pain. Experienced all that this person had, in their terrible and cruel life. Vegeta!

Vegeta was shocked to be face to face with Videl and Gohan, they were smiling and they were beaming proudly as they looked down at him. There were dolls and bears, and ribbons and dresses everywhere. The colour pink consumed every possible space. He saw himself looking down and smirking. He watched himself as he slowly aged in the flashing images. He saw himself soften. He saw his eyes glowing amber as he looked on. Suddenly he felt great pain as he looked at Gohan and then again to Videl. Her heart was breaking. The pain was unbearable, as again Vegeta looked at himself with his eyes again, amber and a huge, proud smirk on his face. This wasn't his life, this was someone else's. It was Pan.

Pan screamed as she reached her peak, at the exact same moment as Vegeta reached his. She gasped as realised what had happened. She rolled to the side away from Vegeta and began to cry uncontrollably. Vegeta watched as he realised what had happened. If he had just quickly lived her life, she had seen his life.

"Pan? I'm sorry," Vegeta spoke sadly as he pulled her quivering body to his. Pan continued to cry in pain. "Pan, Pan!" He tried to shake her back to attention.

"Vegeta, I died twice," Pan cried against him. Vegeta held her more tightly as he pulled away the hair from her neck. The deep gash in her neck was healing already.

"No, I died twice," he whispered soothingly and reassuringly. Pan felt her neck where Vegeta was gazing.

"But I felt it, all of it. The people I..you killed, and the beatings you received and your deaths, I felt them all as if it was me," Pan was coming back to her senses. "My father told me, warned me about you, he saw everything you did. I never believed that you were that bad," Pan was shocked as she looked up into his eyes. He was weeping.

"I'm sorry, if I knew...I wouldn't have.." Vegeta stuttered. He hadn't meant to hurt her. If he knew that would have happened, maybe he wouldn't have bonded with her. Pan kissed his cheeks lovingly as she wiped away his tears.

"All I'm saying is I now know where he was coming from," Pan smiled. "You saw my life..." Pan trailed off as she thought back on her own life.

"And now I know what you were going through with Gohan and your mother," Vegeta stood up and pulled Pan from the ground. She was beginning to shake. He grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around her shoulders before pulling her into his body.

"It's nothing to what you've..." Pan stopped as she noticed the deep gash in his neck. She pulled away as she looked more closely. She reached up and ran her finger over the mark. "It's almost healed," Pan was surprised. Vegeta again lifted her hair away.

"So is yours," Vegeta smirked as Pan immediately felt hers. She smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly.

"Thank you so much, Vegeta."

I love reviews, so please if you have time, give me your thoughts. Also if you tag on where abouts you are. I like to know where you all are. Thanx ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

Pain in the Neck

"Trunks what's up with you lately?" Bra threw herself on Trunks bed as she kicked her feet in the air. Trunks was sitting at his desk furiously typing down some research notes on his laptop. Trunks swung the chair around to face his annoying younger sister.

"I should lock my door you know," Trunks smirked as he watched his nosy sister playing with her hair, curling it around her index finger, her eyes seemingly crossed as she looked at the blue strands. Bra looked up at him as a result of his comment.

"I'm serious, you are always angry at the moment and I can't figure it out. Not to mention this morning," Bra swung herself around to sit facing brother, her usually simple and happy expression changing to a stern one.

"Don't even start on that, Bra," Trunks groaned as he shut his laptop without turning around, before standing up and walking to the door. Bra followed suit and stood up walking behind him.

"Come on Trunks, talk to me," Bra moaned.

"Did mum put you up to this?" Trunks turned to face her.

"Trunks," Bra moaned loudly. Trunks grunted and began to walk away. Bra of course followed. She wasn't a fighter, but she could read ki, and she could feel her brothers rising quickly.

"Fine, but I'll find out what's eating you, I will!" Bra yelled from the spot she had stopped outside her room.

Trunks walked downstairs in a bad mood yet again. Bulma watched as her son threw open the door and took into the sky. Was she losing everyone? Everyone was changing so much. Even Vegeta. Why had he moved out of their room? What triggered it? Was it someone else? Bulma's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Vegeta walked in the door, with Pan following close behind.

"Pan honey, your back!" Bulma stood up and rushed toward Pan. Bulma pulled the younger woman to her and hugged her tightly. Vegeta began to walk to the kitchen, but stopped. Pan watched Vegeta over Bulma's shoulder. Vegeta turned to watch Pan. Her ki had just risen quickly. He was curious as to why that had happened.

"Bulma, please I'm fine," Pan growled. Straight away she regretted her tone. Bulma was only concerned and she almost bit her head off. Bulma released Pan and tried to keep a strong stance. Vegeta watched Pan and her strange behavior.

"Well okay Pan, I just thought you needed a hug," Bulma put on her most impressive smile. Pan nodded as Bulma walked away to do some work. Vegeta grabbed Pan's arm after his former partner left the room. He roughly pulled her closer; he had an annoyed expression plastered across his face.

"You like it rough?" Pan giggled. She stopped laughing as she looked at Vegeta's face. He was serious.

"What was that just now?" Vegeta growled slightly angry.

"What?" Pan played ignorant, as she began to play seductively with his shirt. Vegeta brushed her hand aside.

"Your attitude with Bulma, not to mention your ki increase," Vegeta growled as he moved her hand again.

"Okay, well I didn't mean to be nasty to her, it's just I'm sick of everyone feeling sorry for me," Pan sighed as she crossed her arms and stopped touching him. "I'm not some doll you know, I don't need protecting, and I have plenty of my own strength to protect myself. I don't need anyone," Pan growled.

"What has gotten into you?" Vegeta was deeply confused by the sudden change in her demeanor.

"What about you, you'll all caring suddenly, now what's up with that?!" Pan snapped back.

"I am... not," Vegeta stopped to think about his last comment. Pan looked at him and watched him think it over.

"It's you," Vegeta looked back into her eyes.

"Me? What do mean me?" Pan asked offended.

"Bonding," Vegeta said simply.

"Bonding?" Pan was suddenly interested. Vegeta nodded as he continued to think about it. "You mean, we shared our pasts and our feelings?" Pan thought about it too.

"Well that's logical," Vegeta nodded. "You're acting like me, and I'm acting like you," Vegeta made the connection.

"You're right, I mean I would never speak to Bulma with such disrespect," Pan was shocked thinking back to a few minutes ago.

"I shouldn't have cared, but I did," Vegeta continued.

"Wow, I never even imagined bonding would affect us so badly. I mean did you know this would happen?" Pan asked him curiously, wanting to know if she should expect any more surprises.

"Not to my knowledge, but then I didn't know that I would see your whole life through my own eyes," Vegeta explained his lack of knowledge. "I only ever heard of bonding, I didn't know anyone who was bonded," Vegeta explained further.

" Well this is great, we are totally in the dark and these are our bodies, our lives that are effected and we now have no control over this," Pan was becoming increasingly upset.

Vegeta pulled Pan to him and held her tightly. Pan hugged him back lovingly in the middle of the Brief's family home. She loved the warmth she received from him, and since bonding, she felt closer to him than ever.

"I thought I felt your..." Bra stopped at the top of the stairs as she caught sight of Pan and her father embracing. Pan whipped around to see her friend.

"Bra, hey," Pan tried to sound upset as she squeezed Vegeta's hand tightly.

"Oh Pan, what's wrong," Bra came rushing down the stairs to comfort her friend. Pan smiled on the inside as she squeezed his hand again before releasing it and walking toward Bra. Vegeta finally got the gist of Pan's cover up as Bra hugged her.

"I guess, I'm still shook up from the whole Trunks thing," Pan lied her little heart out, not knowing any other way. "Your dad was just making me feel better," Pan continued, but cringed inside when she said 'your dad'. I mean it was her best friend's father for god's sake.

"Do you know what you need?" Bra's face immediately lit up.

"What?" Pan was regretting her plan.

"I have credit cards needing to be burnt, you in?" Bra giggled. Pan nodded, deep down she was a woman as well, and couldn't deny an awesome shopping trip.

"As long as lunch is involved," Pan smiled warming to the idea of getting a new outfit. In fact she couldn't even remember the last trip out to the mall she had with Bra. "You know, I think I really need this," Pan smiled.

"Well go get ready," Bra looked Pan up and down.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going," Pan laughed, also glad to have shaken off her Vegeta experience; she was herself again.

"Well, what are you doing today?" Bra turned to her father. Vegeta watched Pan walk up the stairs.

"Training alone now," Vegeta snorted as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Bra shrugged her shoulders before rushing up the stairs herself to get ready.

Pan stripped off and stood in front of her mirror. She smiled as she pulled a few strands of grass off herself that were stuck to her skin. She stepped closer to look at the mark on her neck. She scraped her hair away to get a better look. She ran her fingers over the scar as it sent a delicious chill down her spine.

Suddenly her stomach did a back flip as her mouth flew up to her mouth. Immediately she ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. She pulled her hair back from her face as she continued to lose her stomach. Pan wiped her mouth and quickly brushed her teeth to rid her mouth of the disgusting taste. Bonding must have really taken a toll on her body.

Pan went to the mirror and looked at the mark again. Obviously another bonding attribute, Pan sighed to herself. I wonder if Vegeta is feeling ill? Pan walked back into her room to get ready, she felt better already. Strange.

Pan entered the lounge a little while on, in a black boob tube and some faded jeans with some ridiculous black heels to impress Bra. Her hair was in a high ponytail as the long tail hung down her back. "You know, I'm so jealous of your hair," Bra laughed as she playful tossed it while walking passed Pan.

"Thanks for messing it up," Pan laughed half annoyed. Pan looked over to see Vegeta. She smiled as he watched her from a distance. He pointed to his neck and then pointed back at her. Pan frowned confused as she looked at Bra waiting by the front door. Pan touched her neck and realized what he meant. She was exposing the mark. Immediately she let her hair down as it covered the mark and framed her face again.

"Come on, lunch remember, I'm starving," Bra growled. Pan ran to the door and pushed her through before closing the door. "To the mall!" Bra yelled.

"To the mall!" Pan agreed with slightly less enthusiasm. The trip to the mall was short due to Bra's need for speed. Finding a park was easy as well, no worries there.

Bra smiled as several men yelled out to her. Pan watched quietly amused. "You enjoy the attention don't you," Pan laughed as they sat down in the café.

"Duh!" Bra smiled as she watched the cute males over Pan's shoulder. The meal was delicious as Pan was starving as well, which surprised her, despite the fact that she was Saiyan. The two friends were having a much-needed catch up, and it seemed so long since they just laughed together.

Bra was drinking her iced tea as she looked up at Pan playing with her neck insistently. "Pan seriously, what are you doing? You keep playing with your dam neck, stop it," Bra spoke up in irritation. Pan almost fell off her chair at the comment; she had been in a daze.

"What did you say?" Pan asked as she placed her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Omigod! What is that?!" Bra jumped out of her seat and came around the table to Pan. Pan started freaking out. What was she going to do? Placing her hair behind her ear must have exposed her scar.

"It's nothing," Pan placed her hand over it protectively.

"Is it what I think it is?" Bra giggled excitedly. Pan was growing red from embarrassment as people were beginning to turn in their chairs to look at what was causing such a fuss.

"Sit down, Bra," Pan begged. Bra shook her head.

"Let me see it," Bra pulled Pan's hand away. Pan was weak from shock as Bra saw the scar herself and gasped, as did the people behind her who were interested in what was going on.

"Honey what is that? Is that an animal bite?" The women spoke to husband as she shook her head in disgust. Pan became protective over her mark and the love it symbolized.

"Mind your own business, bitch!' Pan yelled. The woman gasped as her and her husband got up and left.

"Pan did it hurt?" Bra was concerned. Pan shook her head as she thought back to reliving Vegeta's deaths.

"But we were only talking about bonding yesterday, when did it happen?" Bra was suddenly curious. Bra began to do the calculations in head to make the connection. Pan watched in fear as realized what Bra was doing.

"You only left the house this morning when you were upset, and dad followed you to make sure you were alright. Did he not catch up with you?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, he did," Pan answered and kicked herself mentally after the words left her mouth. Bra looked even more puzzled.

"But I lost him after that, and then came home," Pan tried to save herself.

"And you guys arrived together," Bra butted in.

"Umm, yeah, he saw me ahead of him so he caught up with me after," Pan continued to lie.

"Cool, well hey lets go do some more shopping," Bra stood up. Pan smiled and followed after her. That was too close.

The two found several outfits each and the Visa was maxed out. Pan was quiet for the whole excursion. Afraid she would blurt out the truth, silence was a better solution. Bra didn't seem to mind, she just figured that bonding was hard on the mind, or head or whatever.

Bra opened the front door as Pan carried the bags and boxes into the living room. Vegeta was in the kitchen and walked in to see what the commotion was.

"Daddy, you could help Pan," Bra motioned to the bags on the floor. Vegeta looked as his daughter annoyed. Bra growled angrily as he melted in her hand as he always did. How someone so weak could take control of him was beyond him.

Vegeta walked over and bent down by his daughter to pick up heavy purchases.

Bra gasped as Pan swung around in shock. Bra was staring at her father. At his neck. Pan dropped her bags as she felt like she would faint. Bra swung around immediately and stared at Pan who was holding her own neck to cover the mark.

"You!" Bra spoke almost speechless as she pointed at Pan, with pure hate in her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Utter Pain

"Bra!" Pan yelled in complete shock. Bra stood in front of her best friend in the world in pure disgust. She was physically shaking. Her mind couldn't absorb the whole concept of what this situation meant as her mind was screaming through a whole list of different scenarios.

Pan stepped toward her friend as she looked to Vegeta for some help with his daughter. Bra stepped back from Pan as if she was poison. "Bra," she begged to be heard; to be given a chance to explain at least.

"Don't say a dam thing. What could you possibly say to me to make this better?" Bra was almost screaming now. Pan stepped back in fear, and in hurt.

Vegeta growled as he stepped toward his daughter. "Don't come near me, father!" Bra yelled at him. She felt like throwing up. Her father and her best friend were together. It was just wrong. So horribly wrong.

"Bra, shut your mouth," Vegeta growled at his daughter, fully aware that Bulma was in the house. Bra starred daggers at her father. How could he say that to her?

"I will not! That's why you don't sleep in the same room as mum anymore isn't it?!" Bra yelled as she began to cry. All of this was finally fitting together. He sleeps in a different room, he's always training and even his attitude has changed.

"Yes, that's true," Vegeta tried to calm himself down in order for Bra to feel more comfortable. Pan watched Bra and Vegeta fight. This was all her fault. How did this whole thing start in the first place? Maybe if she hadn't trained with him so often. Perhaps if she had stopped training when she was younger. Or maybe if she had never even started. Yes, if she had never started training with him, it wouldn't have all turned out like this.

"How could you?! She loves you, she always had!" Bra yelled again. Bra turned to her friend again. "And you?! How could you do this? He is older than your grandfather!" Bra yelled as she walked closer to her to address her personally. Pan looked at her friend and began to cry. First she lost her parents and then Trunks and now her best friend. She never meant to hurt anyone. "You disgust me!" Bra yelled again.

Pan and Vegeta looked up as they felt the power level outside. Bra watched them curiously before she too picked up on it. The three Saiyan's went silent as Trunks opened the door and walked inside. He looked at Pan and his father before looking sadly at his younger sister. He noticed that she was crying as he walked toward them. Pan was weeping too.

"You know?" Trunks asked sadly as he pulled his sister into a protective hug. He glared at Pan angrily.

"Wait. You knew?" Bra pulled away after her realization. "Why didn't you tell me?" Bra wept. Trunks looked down at his sister whose eyes were beginning to go red.

"It was better you didn't know," Trunks reasoned.

"It's not your job to protect me," Bra yelled. Her mind was so mixed up, that she even turned on Trunks. He was only trying to help and yet she was pushing him away as well. He was her only ally in this situation.

"Yea, well who is suppose to? Him?!" Trunks pointed at Vegeta. He didn't mean to lash out his sister, but he was furious.

"That's why you've been acting so weird lately isn't it?" Bra looked up at Trunks. He simply nodded his reply. Trunks sighed. It felt like some of the weight of carrying the lie had been lifted. The weight was halved as Bra took the other half.

"So you did it. Are you happy, Pan?!" Trunks was raising his voice.

"What?" Pan spoke quietly. Vegeta stepped toward his mate as his children cringed.

"You destroyed your family and now you have destroyed ours!" Trunks yelled. Pan began to cry.

"Your parents know?" Bra was confused. Pan looked to her friend sadly and shook her head.

"You two are the only one's who know," Vegeta answered his daughter's question.

"How long? How long has this been going on?" Bra asked. Trunks nodded. He was interested in this answer as well.

"My birthday," Pan answered quietly as she looked at Vegeta.

"Your formal?" Bra asked disgusted. That was months ago.

"When you two disappeared. That's where you were, that's what you were doing. That's disgusting," Trunks was growing angry as he did the numbers in his head. Thirty minutes they were gone from her party, the months since then. It came rushing into the foreground of his mind.

"Why Pan? She is so young. What is it about her?" Bra wiped away her tears. Her tears were too precious to cry over her father and his whore. Trunks ears pricked up at his sister's serious question.

His eyes returned to Pan who was visibly shaking. Was he jealous? How long had he loved her? Could he even remember the moment he realized that he had feelings for his father's student. All that had changed now. Perhaps that was why he was so angry now. Perhaps he was angry because he was so hurt. Maybe at one point he thought she felt the same.

Vegeta looked seriously at his daughter. Her question was just and it deserved an honest answer. It had surprised him that she was capable of asking such a relevant question. She had grown, and he seemed to have missed it. It made him almost sad. He looked to Trunks who was eager for his answer. He was a man now, and he was strong. Perhaps he had always under-rated him. Maybe he should have challenged his son to train with him more.

Vegeta looked back to his daughter as he prepared himself to answer. "Why Pan? That's your question?" Vegeta took a quick glance at Pan before returning his focus back to his children. "You make it sound like I planned to hurt your mother, but I'm telling you that I honestly did not, " Vegeta started. Trunks scoffed at his father annoyed.

"I never planned to abandon Bulma, but slowly as my training with Pan continued, I began to love her. Not in an intimate way, but as a daughter or a niece. Only as time passed that love changed. I no longer saw a daughter who needed protecting and training, but I saw a strong women, who could protect herself and who no longer needed my training, but who could go head to head with me. She became an equal, when once she was a pathetic girl. She strived for my approval, and she gained a lot more," Vegeta finished as he looked over to Pan.

Pan became to weep over Vegeta's words. Never had she heard him speak so highly of her. He was beyond proud. Pan smiled happily but immediately her face fell as she looked to Vegeta's children.

"Ok fine, you answered my question, but are you going to honestly stand there expect us to believe that was the truth?" Bra laughed. Pan looked to Bra scared of what was about to come out of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Pan spoke up suddenly walking toward Bra, she had to fight back to impulse to hit her. Trunks stepped forward protectively in case Pan lifted a hand.

"I don't need your protection, Trunks. She doesn't have the INNER strength to hurt me," Bra smirked.

"What do you mean, Bra, about my answer," Vegeta attempted to defuse the oncoming rumble. Bra immediately turned to her father, still standing away from the other three.

"Well father, what I was going to say is, how do we know you didn't just want a young whore, who was as strong as you? Huh?! And who better than the girl who trusts you and who you taught to keep secrets from a young age. That seems reasonable right?" Bra looked at Vegeta angrily.

"Bra, how could say that?" Pan stepped closer.

"It seems more reasonable than what your 'lover' spoke of, Pan," Bra smirked. Pan stepped closer and raised her hand in anger. Trunks and Vegeta both immediately stepped forward to stop the fight. Pan didn't hit her, but she began to cry. Bra laughed as she pushed the broken girl to the ground.

"Get out of my house, slut," Bra hissed before spitting on her. Trunks was shocked as Bra turned and left the room. Vegeta looked to Pan on the floor before stepping forward and helping her up. Pan wiped the saliva from the corner of her nose as she looked to Trunks sadly.

All three heads turned abruptly to where Bra had just left at the sound of her gasp.

Bra almost fell over as she ran into her mother. Bulma stood there tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't move or acknowledge her daughter. "Mum!" Bra yelled as she shook her mother. Bulma seemed to be in shock after overhearing the whole event in the living room.

"Bulma?" Pan gasped herself. She couldn't believe it. Bulma must have been in the corridor the whole time. How could she have hurt her. Bulma was more like a mother than her own one. Bulma never judged her for the training. She gave her a room in her home, she welcomed her into her own family. And how did she repay her kindness and compassion? By stealing her partner, her life companion.

Pan couldn't help herself as she ran to the corridor to where Bulma had been hiding. She had to apologize. But she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled as she was halfway there. Pan turned abruptly.

"Don't you dare! Get out! Get out before you do more damage!" Trunks yelled angrily.

Pan stood in place as thought about everything in a split second. She had no one except Vegeta now. She had destroyed so many people's lives. Pan looked at Trunks, then to the corridor entrance and finally back to Vegeta. Immediately she sped to the door and ran out of the house. She stood outside holding herself, while she sobbed and shook like a leaf.

Vegeta looked to Trunks, who snorted in disgust and moved to console his mother. Vegeta walked out the door that was left open by Pan, he could feel that she hadn't left the compound. He slowly made his way to his mate.

"Vegeta," Pan sobbed as she saw him walking toward her. "Oh god, Vegeta, you know that I wouldn't have hit her, right?" Pan pleaded with him. He nodded silently as he pulled her to his chest for comfort.

"I never doubted it," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"You're all I have now, I have my bond with you, but I have broken all other bonds in the process," Pan wept. Vegeta just stood there and held her tight.

"Mother?" Trunks shook her to snap her back. Bra was sitting on the ground, leaning with her back against the wall with her knees up as she slowly rocked back and forth. Trunks looked down at her angrily. How could they do this to his family? Trunks punched the wall furiously as he dented it.

"Trunks?" Bulma was bought back by the sudden sound of the impact of his punch. Bra looked up at her mother, before getting to her feet.

"Mum, I'm sorry," Bra wept as hugged her mother. Bulma looked at her confused.

"Your sorry? What for? It's them who are going to be sorry," Bulma smirked as she moved her daughter aside before walking toward the stairs. Trunks looked at Bra confused before both of them ran to catch up with her.

Bulma stormed up the stairs as she came to Vegeta's cold, lonely room. She threw open the window and threw his pillow and dirty, torn training clothes out the window. Fair enough, there wasn't much in there to begin with. She threw one of bottle of deodorant out before leaving the room suddenly. Sounds in the bathroom could be heard as she rattled around in the cupboard before quickly returning. She produced some matches from her hand and quickly lit one. She smirked as she let it drop out the window and onto his belongings. They began to slowly burn as the deodorant caught and exploded.

Vegeta and Pan let each other go at the sound of the sudden explosion. Both took off to see what was going on.

Trunks and Bra were shocked to see their usually calm mother, acting insane.

"She's burning your stuff," Pan was shocked as she looked at Vegeta in fear.

"Your stuff," Vegeta spoke quietly. Pan looked at him afraid.

"My stuff?!" Pan yelled. Vegeta grabbed her hand as he shot around the building to Pan's window. Just as they arrived her door to the balcony was thrown open. Immediately Pan could hear her things being destroyed. Next everything was being thrown to the ground below.

"Bulma!" Pan yelled. She was ignored. "Bulma!" She tried again. Bulma appeared outside with another load of her stuff in her arms.

"Don't tell my parents, please," Pan begged. Bulma only smirked as threw down the last load.

"What does that mean?" Pan turned to Vegeta. He shrugged as saw Bulma return with an arm full of Pan's glass bottle perfumes. She threw them to the ground as they shattered on impact. Bra suddenly appeared next to her as she threw the devastating burning match.

"Noooo!" Pan screamed as she ran towards her only belongings. Her battle clothing, the warrior uniforms and even her doll. Her whole life was about to be destroyed. Vegeta grabbed Pan back from the flames desperately.

"Now you have no need to ever come back here," Bulma smirked before turning around and slamming the door shut.

Pan sobbed uncontrollably onto Vegeta. He held her as she watched all her things burning. She leant back against him.

"I… 'we' have nothing now. No family, no home, no clothes, nothing," Pan sobbed. "And we deserve it," Pan spoke coldly.


	20. Chapter 20

Had Enough

Pan wiped her tears from her face. She was sick of crying, and her tears weren't going to change anything. It was true that her belongings were all destroyed, and her two families had crumbled, but she still had the one most important thing in her life, the one thing that was good, and the one person she loved most in the whole world. She still had Vegeta. A smile passed over her lips quickly. She wasn't alone.

Pan stood up immediately and looked down at Vegeta. She could see the orange flames burning brightly in his eyes as he watched the fire. He looked up at her and smirked. He was hurting as well, but he had been alone most of his life, and even now he still had someone. This was a moment that he would not look back on in regret or even anger. He was happiest now, even though he had lost his family.

"Let's get out of here," Pan smirked as she watched Vegeta stand up in front of her. He nodded silently as his own smirk mirrored hers. She held out her hand ready to leave and put this behind her.

"You're right, there's no need to stay here any longer," Vegeta agreed as he took Pan's hand. She looked up to the window that was next to her old one. Trunks stood there looking down at them. His face was sad, not angry. Perhaps he pitied them now. They had nowhere to go.

Pan took one last look at her old friend before raising her index finger and her middle finger to her forehead and closed her eyes to Capsule Corp for the last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks watched as Pan screamed at his mother to not tell her parents. Even as her belongings were being thrown from the window and burned. He watched as his father held her back from the flames protectively. He watched Pan sadly, her life was destroyed, and yet she wiped away her tears and stood her ground. He watched as she took her leave of the pain, and took Vegeta with her. She was like him now. The happy girl had been replaced with a powerful and cold woman. The only girl he had ever loved, and she loved his father instead. Trunks closed the curtains and walked from the room feeling numb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan opened her eyes, before turning to smile at Vegeta. He watched her seriously; waiting for her true reaction to burst out suddenly across her face. Pan watched Vegeta survey her, and she became annoyed.

"What? You think I'm going to cry again? Nope, I have no more tears for them. Besides, we have more important things to address here, Vegeta," Pan spoke strongly and matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Vegeta smirked at her tiny outburst. Pan punched him playfully. Vegeta laughed before pulling her to his chest and kissed her lovingly.

"We'll be okay, right?" Pan let him go and looked into his eyes for hope. Vegeta nodded. Pan smiled again as she hugged him tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma walked down the stairs sobbing uncontrollably. Both Trunks and Bra followed close behind concerned. Bra began to cry as well finally. The reality had kicked in. Trunks put an arm around his sister in an attempt to comfort her. This hurt everyone and Pan's parents didn't even know yet. But Pan would have to tell them herself. She would have to see the pain and disgust in their faces. Maybe then she would finally see that what she is doing is wrong. Trunks let his sister go as she went and sat down on the couch. She grabbed for the tissues on the coffee table. He then followed his mother into the kitchen.

Bulma picked up the phone as she entered the kitchen. She slowly pulled back a chair from the table and sat down. She wiped away her tears before punching in the numbers with shaky fingers. As the other end began to ring, she sniffed. Trunks sat opposite her and watched her carefully.

"Hello, this is Videl," a soft, sad monotone came through from the other end. Bulma tried to stay strong on her end. Trunks ears pricked as he heard the other voice. He began to panic.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Videl asked after a long silence. "Pan?" Videl asked curiously, hoping it was her daughter contacting her. Bulma snapped back to reality at the mention of the name.

"No sorry, Videl, its Bulma here," she quickly mentioned before her friend hang up.

"Oh Bulma, hello," Videl was surprised. "Why are you calling?" Videl cut to the chase, remembering the last conversation they both had. No love was lost between the two women at this painful time.

"Oh, I didn't know if to ring you or not," Bulma started, taken aback by the harsh tone she received. Trunks jumped out of his chair and rushed to his mother's side. He quickly placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Bulma immediately swung her head around backward to face her son.

"Don't tell her," Trunks pleaded. Bulma nodded before turning around again. Trunks took a seat opposite her again and watched her carefully.

"Why, what's happened? Hello?" Videl asked anxiously.

"Oh sorry, I just rang to say…" Bulma paused as looked at her son. She placed her hand lovingly on his and smiled. "I just thought you should know, that Pan is no longer living here with us," Bulma finished. Trunks smiled in relief. Bulma squeezed his hand.

"Oh, what happened?" Videl asked curiously.

"She just left. I think that she just wants to be… alone for awhile," Bulma almost choked on the word 'alone'.

"Sounds like her," Videl spoke quietly.

"Yep, well that's all, just thought that you should know. I better be off now. Things to do, bye," Bulma quickly put down the phone. She looked up at her son as he came around the table again to comfort her. She began to cry again into his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who was that on the phone?" Gohan awkwardly asked his wife. Things hadn't been right with them since Pan's departure.

"Oh, it was Bulma," Videl got up off the couch.

"What did she want?" Gohan questioned further.

"Pan left Capsule Corp, she's going to live alone for awhile," Videl mentioned as walked straight passed her husband without looking at him directly. Gohan sighed before quickly turning on the spot and grabbed her wrist.

"Stop. We need to talk. I want things to go back to the way they were," Gohan pleaded. Videl turned to face him as he saw the tears running down her cheek.

"So do I. I love you, Gohan. I never stopped," Videl tried to smile through her tears. Gohan smiled as he pulled her into a long awaited hug.

"It will be okay, we will work this out," Gohan spoke quietly and determined. Videl nodded against his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now Vegeta, first thing we have to do is find somewhere to live," Pan pulled away from him to look him in the eye. "Then after that, food and clothing is next on the list. Then there's only one thing left to do once all that is done," Pan decided to take some affirmative action. Vegeta smirked, that was the woman he loved.

"I have an idea," Vegeta looked down into her eyes. Pan's face brightened. "I've seen this place, down on the coast off the south capital. It's an abandoned shack," Vegeta finished.

"A shack?" Pan's face fell. Vegeta shook his head.

"Well, not a shack, it's an old place, a home, well two bedroom's anyway, no one has been near the place in years. There are no roads that lead there. Only way is by boat," Vegeta was cut off.

"Or air," Pan smiled happily. "I'm guessing it needs work," Pan's face screwed up in concentration. "Take me there!" Pan almost, shouted in excitement. Things were looking up.

Vegeta took off into the sky toward the south as Pan shot off after him. Her hair was flying around her face uncontrollably, but she didn't care. She watched as the green lush scenery of the forests and green valley's below her changed into the brilliant blue sparkle of the ocean.

Vegeta headed lower as the force of his speed caused the water to rise into a pathway. Pan laughed as she felt the ocean spray against her face. Refreshing. He suddenly stopped as Pan almost flew into him. Vegeta pulled her to him and held her in front of him. With one hand he pointed to the beach below. On the side near the cliffs was a small wooden building.

"Vegeta, it's so quiet here, so peaceful and private," She turned in his arms and kissed him. She shoved him backward, before kicking off his chest as a push-board to propel her toward the building, and took off to the beach ahead of him. Pan giggled as she turned in the air to watch his reaction. Vegeta just watched her from the air as she touched down on the sand.

Vegeta touched down after her as he watched her running and jumping in the waves playfully. She was a woman now, but she was still a child at heart. Pan continued running toward the building happily. Vegeta crossed his arms as he walked slowly in the same direction.

Pan stepped carefully inside as she looked up at the small holes in the roof. She made a mental note as she continued in further. The kitchen was dirty and filled with sand, as was the rest of the house. The kitchen sink was chipped, and the plumbing was out.

The lounge had a rotten couch, but a perfect fireplace, which made her smile. In the bedrooms, there was no furniture and the walls were rotten. Pan stood in the room and stared at the wall. She was choosing colors for paint and curtains. Vegeta entered behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy?" Vegeta whispered in her ear. Pan turned in his arms and smiled brightly.

"How could I not be happy? We are going to be okay. This is our home. We'll be fine," Pan reassured herself. Vegeta hugged her tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"We will be fine," Vegeta reassured further. "But those holes need patching first," Vegeta looked up to the roof.

"How did you ever find this place?" Pan was curious.

I was just flying passed and my curiosity caused me to land here," Vegeta explained as he let her go and walked into the kitchen. Pan followed him closely as she watched him bend down and open a cupboard. "Here," Vegeta passed her a large pan as he pulled out a large bowl.

"Sand?" Pan motioned as she kicked the sand around with her foot. Vegeta nodded. "Lucky we have all day before it gets dark," Pan smiled as she walked to the other side of the room and began to full up the pan with the sand from the floor.

"Yeah, lucky," Vegeta almost sighed as he worked on the sand in his corner.

~~~~~~~

"How long have you known about this?" Bulma looked up from her freshly brewed coffee that Trunks had made for her.

Trunks looked up from his coffee sadly as he looked into his mothers old, tired eyes. She had aged so much over the years and his father still looked the same. Could that have been the reason he strayed?

"Trunks?" Bulma placed her hand over her sons urging him for an answer. Trunks placed a hand over his mothers wrinkling one.

"Maybe a few weeks," Trunks was embarrassed. Did it mean he was more loyal to his father in keeping the secret and therefore betraying his mother, or was he protecting his mother while taking no consideration for his father? Was either reason fair or wise?

"A few weeks?" Bulma was shocked. "And you didn't tell me? How could you keep something like this from me, Trunks? You are my son," Bulma was hurt as she pulled away her hand from his grip.

Bra was in the lounge and heard her mother's loud outburst. So got up from the couch and walked to the door to listen in further.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I am loyal to you, and always have been, I was trying to protect you," Trunks pleaded for forgiveness. Bulma looked up at her son and smiled.

"You don't have to protect me, Trunks, I'm your mother, it's my job to protect you," Bulma took her son's hand again.

"I don't need protecting, Mother," Trunks reassured her.

"I know you loved her, maybe you still do. This must hurt you too," Bulma looked him in the eye probing for his true feelings.

"Maybe I did love her, a girl like her is rare, but I will never forgive her for what she has done to you and this family," Trunks stood up and walked to the window. He stared at the gravity machine.

"That bitch will rot in hell for what she has done!" Bra yelled, as she could take no more. Trunks and Bulma turned to see Bra seething mad. Her power had increased and her aura was glowing.

"Calm down, sweetie and sit down," Bulma reached for her daughter's hand.

"How can you stand there and say that she was one in a million. She is a common slut who never looked twice at you Trunks. She never saw you in any other way than competition. In strength, in speed and in the time you spent with him. You were her competition and nothing more! And you loved her for that? How could you?! Were you blind?!" Bra screamed.

Bulma stood up immediately and took hold of Bra by the shoulders. "Calm down, now!" Bulma spoke loudly. Bra pushed her mother back into her seat.

"And you," Bra pointed at her mother. "You let him spend far too much time with her. You were always working on some invention; you had no time for him. You drove him to her!" Bra screamed. Why was she even lashing out? This hurt her so bad. She just wanted to know how this could have possibly happened.

"Shut your mouth," Bulma screamed as she slapped her across the face. Bra rubbed her cheek as the tears were brimming, before running out of the kitchen and out of the house. She had to calm down. This was doing no one any good.

~~~~~~~~~~

Pan threw her sand-shoveling-tool at the wall and sat down, slumped against a wall. Vegeta stopped and turned to look at her, expecting tears to be rolling down her face, instead he found her staring at the ground silently.

"What is it?" Vegeta was concerned by her strange behavior. Pan looked up at him, with pure concentration before standing up and brushing off some sand.

"We have to go to my parents," Pan spoke very seriously.

"Why?" Vegeta was curious why she would want to see her parents, she hated them and her father despised her.

"They have to know about us," she confirmed what he was fearing. Pan walked toward him and watched his reaction. He stayed still. He knew he couldn't argue with her about this. The sooner they found out the better really. And in truth it would perhaps be better if she told them herself, instead of hearing it from someone else.

"You're sure?" He asked softly. Pan nodded before placing her arms around him tightly. Vegeta closed his eyes and hugged her. When he opened them again, he was outside her old home.


	21. Chapter 21

Confrontation

Videl suddenly looked toward the doorway as she felt the familiar ki signals. Gohan poked his head in from his home office. Both parents looked at each other confused as they both walked toward the door, slowly and somewhat cautiously.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Vegeta asked concerned about her current state of mind. She was known to be unstable when her emotions ran high. He was usually proud of her outbursts and their subsequent increases in her strength, after all it had led to both her transformations. Yet this time her family may be on the receiving end, and one of them may get hurt, or worst if she lost control.

"Vegeta, you know as well as I do that we must do this," Pan watched for his reaction. He let go of her hand as he smiled nervously at her. He knew this wasn't going to go well. Pan had already gone through a dramatic event once today, this may tip her over the edge.

"I know. But I also know how this will go," Vegeta warned her as if she needed the warning.

"I know what my father is like, and right now I know that my mother isn't too happy with me, to put it lightly. But we have to do this. No more secrets, please?" Pan pleaded with him. He wasn't going anywhere though. He wanted to be with her, and if that meant facing Gohan, then so be it.

Pan continued to walk toward the house as Vegeta followed closely behind her.

"What do you think they are doing here?" Videl asked as she reached for her husband's hand. Gohan squeezed her hand lovingly. He didn't answer; he was confused as well, but about something quite different from his wife.

"Gohan?" Videl questioning him further trying to break his concentration on whatever he was thinking about.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry honey, my mind was elsewhere. I don't know, but I'm sure we're about to find out," Gohan reassured her.

The door swung open as Pan and Vegeta walked into the house together.

"Hey Mum," Pan tried to sound happy as she went to hug her mother. Videl stiffened as she received her hug. Pan's heart sank. This wasn't going to be easy. Her mother obviously still had some pent up hard feelings toward her.

"How have you been?" Gohan asked his daughter while carefully watching Vegeta.

"Yes, Bulma rang before," Videl stepped in. Vegeta quickly turned to Videl upon hearing the news.

"What did she want?" Vegeta snapped quickly concerned. Videl ignored the older man and looked at Pan.

"She said you aren't living at Capsule Corp anymore," Videl continued after glaring angrily at Vegeta.

"Ah yeah, um that's why I came here," Pan told her mother before looking at Vegeta. "We need to talk," Pan motioned to the couches. Everyone sat down. Pan and Vegeta sat on one couch at a right angle to Videl and Gohan on the other couch.

"Do you want to move back here?" Gohan asked.

"No, that's not why we are here," Pan looked at her father. How had they grown so apart? He was like a stranger now. She felt very detached from the tiny family unit.

"Are you okay Pan?" Videl asked. "Where are you staying?" She pushed the question further. Pan sighed. Videl looked hurt.

"Mum I'm fine," Pan tried to be nicer as she answered.

"So you're staying with friends?" Gohan pushed the issue. Vegeta was beginning to get frustrated with the useless conversation.

"Yea I guess you could say that," Pan tried to avoid the truth.

"Well as long you're safe," Gohan answered after sensing her frustration.

"So why did you two come all the way here?" Videl asked Vegeta straight out. He watched her carefully. She never really liked him, maybe even feared him. She knew all about the terrible things that he had done in his lifetime. She was never impressed that Pan always wanted to be at Capsule Corp and not her own home. She didn't like the fact that her daughter wanted to be Vegeta and not her all of the time. She did not like the separation he caused between them.

"We came here to talk," Pan answered. Vegeta turned to look at his mate with questioning eyes. Was this the right time? Vegeta thought to himself. This could push her over the edge. If she got too angry she could seriously hurt herself.

"What about?" Gohan was curious. Pan turned to her father and took a deep breath. This was it. Better or worse they were about to find out the truth.

"I have been training with Vegeta for how long now? Fourteen years," Pan started.

"Fifteen," Gohan butt in angrily.

"Okay fifteen years. Fifteen years, that's a long time to spend together. And we became friends, good friends," Pan continued. Vegeta watched Gohan closely. Videl turned and looked at Gohan concerned.

"Yes you two do spend a lot of time together," Gohan spoke up angrily. "Probably too much time," Gohan finished his last thought.

"We grew close, and he became like a father figure. I loved him like a father. He watched me grow up and helped to mould me into the person I am today," Pan watched for her father to get angry.

"I saw Pan as a second daughter and a bond developed between us," Vegeta mirrored Pan's feelings as he thought aloud, and not necessarily to Gohan and Videl.

"Are you saying I'm a bad father? I wasn't around very often, that's true, but I was working so that you could a life I never had. I worked to put you through school, to give you this home and make sure you had nice clothes. But I was always there. You could have come to me anytime," Gohan looked at his daughter angrily, but became sad. Videl was visibly upset.

"I know that Daddy," Pan smiled at him sadly.

"Were we not enough? Is that why you spend so much time with Bulma's family?" Videl was about to cry any second.

"No Mum, you know that isn't true. I'm a Saiyan. I went there to train nothing more. I crave the power as any Saiyan does," Pan tried to reason with her.

"Did you come here today just to tell us that we were not fit parents?" Videl wept as she tried to fight the tears.

"No," Pan answered quickly.

"Then why?" Gohan asked as he held his broken wife.

"It wasn't my intent to hurt you, honestly," Pan continued. "Vegeta and I have grown close and...and...well a few months ago something happened," Pan looked at the floor not wanting to meet her parent's eyes.

"The father figure, who I loved well...well that love changed," Pan looked at Vegeta and then slowly and reluctantly looked at her father. He was still. He didn't blink as he looked at her.

"Vegeta and I are in love," Pan took it upon herself to push forward. She grabbed Vegeta's hand and held it tightly.

"What?" Videl looked confused as she turned to Gohan. Gohan's power level increased exponentially within seconds.

"We are together," Pan repeated as she cautiously watched her father. Gohan immediately stood up.

"Get out!" Gohan yelled as he pointed toward the door. Vegeta stood up. He stopped as he realised that Pan had not moved. Gohan stared down at his daughter as if he could kill her.

"Fine you want to talk about this!" Gohan yelled. Pan didn't move, but she began to shake. Vegeta slowly started to sit.

"Don't go near her!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta stopped immediately and stood straight again.

"When did this happen?" Gohan yelled.

"My birthday," Pan answered simply. Videl looked up at Pan.

"That's why you left your party. You said you were tired and you were going to lie down," Videl questioned. "You lied to me?" Videl sobbed.

"She didn't exactly lie now did she? She went to lie with him!" Gohan yelled disgusted as he pointed to the older warrior. Videl sobbed loudly.

"Gohan!" Vegeta warned. Gohan growled despite himself.

"Dad, please listen," Pan begged as she stood up and moved toward him. "I didn't mean for this happen, neither of us did," Pan pleaded her case. Gohan pushed her roughly away.

"Get away from me!" Gohan yelled.

"I love him and he loves me," Pan sobbed.

"He loves you?! He loves nothing! He isn't capable of loving anything!" Gohan yelled.

"You're wrong! You are so wrong! His love for me is stronger than anything you have ever seen!" Pan screamed at Gohan.

"Oh my how he has you fooled!" Gohan laughed.

"Gohan! If she cares for me anywhere near as much as I do…," Vegeta tried to butt in.

"You make me sick! You are old enough to be her grandfather. Do you have no shame?! You're a pervert, no more, no less!" Gohan yelled at Vegeta. Vegeta began to raise to power level.

"Vegeta, no!" Pan yelled.

" Do you really love him, Pan?" Videl almost whispered. Pan looked at her mother sadly.

"Yes I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with him," Pan began to cry. "I never meant to hurt you two," Pan wiped at her tears.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Gohan gritted his teeth, hoping no one else knew about the terrible things that his daughter had done.

"Bulma and my brats," Vegeta stated simply.

"Brats?! Ha! You say this man is capable of love, notice how he speaks of his own flesh and blood? How can this man love you?" Gohan laughed at his daughter.

"He loves his family, don't you dare criticise him on that!" Pan screamed.

"If he loves them so much, how could he hurt them so cruelly!" Gohan yelled. "How do you know that he won't do the same thing to you eventually?" Gohan asked.

"I would never hurt Pan," Vegeta growled.

"We are bonded," Pan sobbed.

"Bonded?" Gohan was shocked. "Bonded! You bonded yourself to my daughter!" Gohan yelled.

"We are bonded because we love each other," Pan continued to wipe at her tears.

"I didn't expect this to be easy, but I still thought that you both deserved to know. All you have done is put me down, and disrespect Vegeta. We don't have to listen to this!" Pan yelled angrily as she pushed passed her father.

"Don't ever come back!" Gohan yelled. Pan looked down sadly at her mother as she walked passed her. Was this going to be the last time she ever saw her parents? The thought was too painful. She looked toward Vegeta who was standing at the door ready to leave.

"Don't worry, after the things that you said, I never want to look at you again!" Pan yelled as she reached the door. Her anger got the better of her. Vegeta put an arm around Pan protectively.

"I hope you're happy together," Gohan laughed sarcastically. "I hope the three of you are happy," He laughed again.

"What?" Vegeta was confused.

"Oh you don't know? She's pregnant," Gohan finished.


End file.
